Esto es un error
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Humanizado. Kowalski tendrá la misión de infiltrarse en una de las empresas con mayores secretos que el deberá descubrir pero a medida que avanza conocerá a la esposa del dueño, cosa que complicará su misión ¿Podrá completarla?
1. Chapter 1 La misión

Hola mis queridos lectores por fin es viernes pues como prometí aquí la historia esperada por algunos dígame si les gusta para continuarla o que les parece saben que las historias son para su disfrute aclaraciones de esta historia al final como ya saben y sin más la historia.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 1: La misión.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿Seguro que es el indicado Skipper?- Pregunto el capitán Buck me había encargado una misión y ya tenía quien la realizaría.

-Seguro es perfecto para infiltrarse sin problemas- Él me miro con detenimiento unos segundos estaba seguro de mi decisión aunque él no parecía convencido pero eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Nunca lo habrá hecho según su expediente no está apto pondrá en peligro la misión- Creo que la decisión era mía y lo había elegido a él.

-Creme lo es además que pasara el examen le tengo total confianza y estoy seguro que lo lograra- Él suspiro pesadamente sabía que a mí nunca me quitaban una idea de la cabeza y esta no sería una excepción.

-Sé que el examen lo pasara pero la misión es demasiado importante Skipper mas para ti y él simplemente no sabrá que hacer- Sabia que lo era por eso se la confiaba a él no creo tener más confianza a nadie más que a él.

-Por eso lo elegí a él entiende simplemente sé que lo hará es de mis mejores hombres y mi mejor amigo- Ya tenía la decisión y nada me haría cambiar de idea ni siquiera por su capricho de poner a alguien más capacitado.

-Si tú lo dices Skipper está bien sé que no cambiaras se opinión así que no me queda más que aceptar- Sonreí victoriosamente asentí y me dispuse a salir de su oficina debía regresar con los chicos para darles aviso de nuestra próxima misión.

**Narrado por Kowalski. **

Estaba sentado en la sala del cuartel mirando la tele junto con Rico un tipo alto pero no más que yo complexión fornida y una peculiar cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, esperábamos a nuestro líder fue a ver el caso de nuestra nueva misión note que Cabo entraba a la sala, él era un chico más joven que nosotros baja estatura y muy inocente vaya que lo apreciábamos se sentó al lado nuestro y ahí estábamos los tres esperando por Skipper.

-Muchachos- Hablando del rey de Roma Skipper entraba por la puerta él era un hombre más bajo que yo y Rico sin embargo tenia hombros ensanchados y abdomen ligeramente marcado nuestro lider y mi mejor amigo.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Cabo con cierta inseguridad aun no le gustaba mucho esta idea de las misiones.

-Tenemos una misión- Ya era hora hace tres dias que no haciamos nada y comenzaba a aburrirme.

-¿Y sobre qué es?- Pregunte mirando fijamente a Skipper y todos estaban atentos más Rico.

-Infiltración- Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante esas misiones normalmente las hacia Skipper o Cabo y Rico y yo éramos los refuerzos.

-Genial- Exclamo felizmente Rico el igual que yo estábamos emocionados por eso Cabo asintió ligeramente emocionado.

-Verán el famoso Mafioso Antonio necesita nuevos científicos para su equipo así que hará pruebas para elegir uno, así que felicidades Kowalski tú serás el infiltrado- Oh dios era la primera misión en la que era el infiltrado ¿Estaba listo?

-¿De verdad?- Pregunté aun sin creerlo nunca era él infiltrado normalmente yo estaba detrás de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Sí, tienes la suficiente inteligencia para lograr entrar y así conseguir las pruebas que necesitamos para atraparlo- Tenia sentido esta misión era para mí pero no sabía si lo lograría nunca lo había hecho.

-Bien Kowalski ¿aceptas?- ¿Qué si aceptaba? Era tan obvio que lo haría pero lograrlo no tanto.

-Por supuesto Skipper tu dime que hacer y lo hare- Demostraría de que sería capaz de eso y más era el momento para salir de la rutina.

-Bien Kowalski solo deberás pasar el examen y una vez que estés dentro deberás conseguir pruebas nosotros nos infiltraremos después así que no estarás solo y nos informaras cualquier suceso extraño y demás ya sabes- Sencillo lo único que debía hacer era no ser descubierto uf ahí estaba mi problema.

-Entendido ¿Cuándo es el examen?- Debía de pasarlo para poder infiltrarme en aquel lugar supongo que no sería tan sencillo.

-Dentro de cinco días ¿Tienes tiempo suficiente? - Hasta había tiempo de sobra para prepararme supongo que no sería el único que haría su examen.

-Está perfecto Skipper es tiempo suficiente- Sonreí victoriosamente no debía ser tan difícil ¿Cierto?

-Esa es nuestra misión chicos- Dijo para después salir de la habitación suspire enseguida ¿Yo de infiltrado?

-Te ira bien Kowalski- Me animo Cabo supongo que noto que estaba nervioso él ya había hecho misiones de infiltración antes.

-Eso espero ¿Es fácil hacer esto?- Él ya tenía experiencia en esto yo solo veía la misión entraba en la seguridad descifrada código nada serio.

-Lo es solo no dejes que te descubran y todo estará bien- Creo que era el mejor consejo que me podía dar ¿Había un manual para esto?

-Gracias Cabo lo haré tenlo por seguro- Esperaba lograrlo no podía evitar los nervios siempre se veía tan fácil pero hacerlo no lo creo de todos modos agradecía el consejo.

-Harás bien- Me dijo Rico igual él nunca lo había hecho pero supongo que confiaba en mí además Rico podría cuidarse solo creo que yo era él más inexperto de los cuatro.

-Lo haré Rico gracias por tu apoyo- Por lo menos sabría que ellos me estarían cuidando y no me dejarían solo esto me daba más tranquilidad ya que mi cuerpo estaba invadido de nervios.

Tenía que hablar con Skipper sobre esto mire a los chicos y ellos asistieron perfecto ya llevábamos mucho tiempo de conocernos tanto que nos entendíamos sin usar palabras, me dispuse a ir a su oficina me pare frente a la puerta espere unos segundos y pensé ¿Qué hago aquí? Supongo que aclarar mis nervios mejor terminaba esto ya y me dispuse y toque.

-Pasa Kowalski- Me sorprendí que supiera que era yo pero supongo que esperaba que viniera, entre un poco nervioso.

-Señor- Dije tomando su total atención, él estaba detrás de un escritorio de madera me señalo que me sentara frente a él, sí quería hablar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kowalski?- Supongo que ya sabía porque estaba ahí él siempre esperaba lo inesperado pero quizás quería oírlo de mis propios labios.

-¿Porque yo Skipper?- Pregunte una vez sentado y con la mirada fija en él quería saberlo él debía saber lo nervioso que yo estaba ¿no se daba cuenta?

-Kowalski eres el único podría pasar ese examen de inteligencia además de que eres mi teniente eres mi mejor amigo y tengo total confianza en ti, sé que lo lograrás aparte es una oportunidad para que mejores- Tenía sentido más que era el único que podía pasar la prueba y si aprendería más se esto.

-Lo siento señor debí pensarlo mejor- Creo que me vi muy tonto preguntando lo obvio, me levante y me dispuse a salir iba a prepararme.

-Kowalski- Me llamo Skipper y entonces volví a mirarlo sabía que me diría mas ¿Pero qué? Ya sabía todo lo necesario.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper?- Él solo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí con la mirada neutral ¿Hice algo malo?

-Sé que estas nervioso nunca has hecho algo como esto pero lo harás bien y no lo arruinaras te cuidaremos tranquilo ¿Si?- Tenía razón no tenía por qué estar así todo saldría perfecto digo ellos estarían cerca y yo tenía que seguir las reglar.

-Gracias Skipper- Solo asintió sabía que era un "de nada soldado" así que salí de ahí más tranquilo Skipper tenía razón no había nada que temer ¿porque seguía así?

Salí y enseguida me fui a mi habitación mi primera misión de infiltración sabía que no estaba listo pero Skipper y los chicos confiaban en mí y no debía defraudarlos completar esta misión así sea lo último que haga.

Así los cinco días pasaron rápido más para mi gusto en ese tiempo Skipper me dejaba irme antes del entrenamiento ya que además de tener el conocimiento debía tener la fuerza para lograr salir de situaciones difíciles así que seguía entrenando y a estudiar o más bien repasar sabía que no sería fácil competía con otros científicos pero ellos no buscaban lo que yo, completar la misión.

**Nota de la autora: Pues este es el primer capítulo de una idea que ya venía trayendo pero no sabía bien como empezarla creo que le di buen inicio y espero sea de su agrado como saben esta historia es KowalskiXMarlene al principio pensé en un Skelene pero decidí darle una oportunidad a esta pareja espero y les guste.**

**Aclaración, al principio no habrá mucho romance en si verán como pues Kowalski comienza esta misión no digo que no tendrán sus momentos porque si habrá pero en este no gracias**

**Saludo especial a Irina015 y Madie que desde antes me apoyaron para publicar esta historia pero me gustaría que me dijeran si la historia les parece interesante para continuarla, gracias por leerla.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Primer encuentro

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que esta historia les gusto y me han pedido que la continúe así será seguirá espero que la vayan disfrutando capítulo a capítulo gracias de verdad por los comentarios y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Salía naturalmente del examen los chicos dijeron que desde la primera impresión debía parecer normal aquí lo raro es que yo era el más joven de los demás ya que estos ya llevaban como 30 años, rogaba porque eso no fuera sospechoso, subí al auto donde los chicos me esperaban.

-¿Cómo te fue Kowalski?- Pregunto Skipper desde la parte trasera del auto junto a Cabo, Rico conducía.

-A mi parecer bien no era nada complicado el examen pero era el más joven de todos ¿Eso será sospechoso?- Creo que no era normal que preguntará tanto pero era la primera vez que hacía esto.

-Mmm no lo creo Kowalski ya tenemos tu expediente por lo que creo que cubrirá eso, tranquilo- Suspire aliviado debía saber que ya todo estaba listo ahora solo tienen que elegirme.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto Kowalski- Dijo Cabo muy amablemente yo seguía nervioso y eso que era solo la primera parte.

-Gracias Cabo lo estaré- Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que me confirmaran si estaba dentro.

-Entrarás- Me dijo Rico muy despreocupado pero él siempre estaba así solo en las misiones se ponía un poco serio.

-Espero, Skipper ¿Y si no entro?- Podía pasar eso pero quería saber que sería de la misión si no entraba.

-Entrarás Kowalski eso no lo dudes- Dijo Skipper totalmente seguro, entraría confiaba en mi inteligencia.

-Si entraré- Trate de sonar lo más seguro posible pero claro que tenía que ver la posibilidad de no quedar.

**Narrado por Antonio.**

-Clemson dime ¿cómo han salido las pruebas?- Le pregunte a mi mano derecha, era un tipo bastante alto moreno, cabello entre negro y pelirrojo.

-Ya tenemos al sujeto con el rendimiento más alto- Perfecto necesitaba rápido un científico él ultimo hizo lo peor que pudo hacer en este negocio, traicionarme.

-¿Quién es?- Siempre averiguaba todo de mis empleados para tener seguridad de quien trabajaría conmigo.

-Su nombre es Kowalski Schmidt joven de 24 años recién salido de la Universidad de ciencia de New York, al parecer está limpio señor pero ¿No le parece muy joven?- Ciertamente lo era pero bueno que más da.

-Los jóvenes son el futuro ¿No? Además espero y este entienda que a mí no se me traiciona.

-Claro señor iré a decir que le informen- Solo asentí y enseguida Clemson salió de mi oficina.

Miraba la ciudad vaya que nadie podía descubrirse han intentado todo para descubrirme y no lo han logrado que patético y eso nadie lo cambiaria mejor saldría de esta tonta oficina.

-Ronda avisa que salí con mi esposa- Si efectivamente mi vida era perfecta y controlada.

-Si señor ¿algo más?- Pensándolo bien si había algo más que quería que hicieran mis secuaces.

-Si avísenle al chico que lo quiero mañana a primera hora es todo- Hablaría con aquel chico primero debía enseñarle que a mí no se me engañaba.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba en la sala con los chicos esperaba noticias impacientemente no quería arruinar para nada esta misión con lo recién enterado menos Rico me había dicho que Skipper se arriesgó mucho en ponerme a mí en la misión ya que no me creían capaz tenía que hacerlo por todos, el teléfono sonó yo lo tome rápidamente.

-¿Hola?- Esperaba que me dijeran que me aceptaran, esta misión era demasiado importante para mí.

-Hola ¿habla Kowalski Schmidt?- Oh ya con eso sabía que eran ellos había quedado.

-Si él habla- Ya había pasado la primera fase ahora venía lo demás que por supuesto Skipper me indicaría que hacer.

-Bueno joven usted fue elegido para pertenecer a nuestra empresa felicidades debe presentarse mañana a primera hora- Genial ya estaba dentro.

-Claro ahí estaré- Enseguida el sujeto colgó y yo deje el teléfono ante las miradas atentas de los chicos.

-¿Qué paso Kowalski?- Pregunto Cabo muy atento él era el que más me apoyaba en esto sabía perfectamente que no era fácil para mí.

-Pase el examen me quieren mañana a primera hora- Les dije mostrándome emocionado.

-Felicidades soldado- Me dijo orgulloso Skipper, eso quería hasta yo mismo sentía orgullo.

-Gracias capitán ahora que entre ¿qué debo hacer?- Ya íbamos al paso dos hasta atrapar a Antonio.

-Mañana hablaras con él le dirás lo que ya sabes y ya veremos qué pasa- Era fácil podía lograrlo.

-Entiendo- Todo esto pasaba tan rápido ya estaba adentro y tenía que lograr esta misión a como diera lugar.

-Ya después de tu platica con él te daremos más indicaciones- Ok debía estar tranquilo mañana temprano me interrogaría supongo.

-Felicidades Kowalski mañana todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- Me animo Cabo y créanme eso esperaba.

-No solo- Sé que Rico se refería a que no me dejarían solo menos mal no me gustaría estar en mi primera misión de infiltrado solo.

-Gracias chicos- Supongo que debería ir a dormir si quería llegar puntual mañana a su interrogatorio.

-Ya chicos déjenlo descansar mañana tiene una cita muy importante- Les dijo Skipper yo asentí y me fui a mi habitación mañana se decidiría todo.

Despertaba a tiempo enseguida me metí a bañar me aliste con un traje negro y desayune poco los nervios no me dejaban tener mucho apetito enseguida entro Skipper al comedor.

-¿Nervioso?- ¿Tanto se me notaba? Debía disimularlo ya que si me veían así sospecharían.

-Bastante- Tomo asiento junto a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro aquí vamos de nuevo.

-No lo estés no pasara nada Kowalski tu completarás la misión confió en ti- Suspire aliviado si yo podría hacerlo.

-Gracias Skipper tienes razón a partir de ahora nada de nervios- Debía estar tranquilo.

-Bien soldado Rico te llevará Cabo y yo estaremos al pendiente- Repase mentalmente lo que debía aprenderse.

-De acuerdo pero ya debería irme- Quería llegar puntual según Skipper la primera impresión lo era todo.

-Claro Rico ya está en el auto suerte- Asentí y me fui a la cochera para ver a Rico en el auto.

-¿Lito?- Me subí y me abroche el cinturón Rico arrancó el coche algo rápido para mi gusto pero así conducía él.

-Si Rico espero no fallar- Ese era mi mayor temor fallar esta misión por la que Skipper peleo.

-No tu bueno- Agradecía él apoyo de los chicos era lo único que tenía en estos momentos.

Ya no hablamos en lo que resto del camino yo seguía repasando todo lo que Skipper me había dicho el camino fue corto y llegamos al gran edificio Rico se estacione enfrente solo me miro dándome ánimos yo suspire y baje del auto entre y me dirigí hacia la recepcionista que traía un gafete con el nombre "Doris" en la parte izquierda me acerque y ella presto total atención en mí.

-Hola ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Me miro de abajo hacia arriba no me extrañaba dado que nunca me había visto aquí.

-Hola vine a ver al señor Antonio- Ella enseguida posó su mirada en la computadora y comenzó a teclear.

-Ah ¿me podría decir su nombre?- Me miro examinándome no me gustaba que hiciera eso.

-Claro Kowalski Schmidt- Volteo de nuevo a su computadora no sin antes mirarme de reojo.

-Oh claro pase al elevador del frente es el último piso- Vaya estaba a punto de conocer al mafioso más importante de New York.

-Gracias- Dije para ir hacia el elevador entre y oprimí el ultimo botón por ahora todo estaba bien.

Pensé que nunca saldría del elevador pareció eterno pero por fin llegue al último piso, entre y la secretaria me señalo que entrara por una gran puerta me acerque y toque oí una voz grave y fuerte decir "pasa" suspire y entre vi a un tipo alto cabello castaño ojos color miel con porte como todo mafioso quien lo diría.

-Tú debes ser Kowalski Schmidt ¿Cierto?- Me fui acercando poco a poco a él hasta quedar a dos metros lejos de él.

-Lo soy señor- Él se sentó en una gran silla de cuero sin apartar la vista de mi lo siguiente que hizo fue señalarme que me sentara.

-Debo decir que me impresiona que alguien tan joven aprobara mi prueba- Por lo menos no se le había hecho sospechoso.

-Gracias señor- Me sentía incómodo con su mirada sobre mí pero supongo que así seria a partir de ahora.

-Por favor dime Antonio y bueno dime ¿Vives solo?- Estaba listo para cualquier clase d pregunta hasta la más tonta.

-Ah no vivo con mis amigos pero ellos no son buenos con la ciencia- Decía exactamente lo que Skipper me dijo.

-Entiendo si yo también en la universidad compartía con amigos pero dime ¿Qué te hizo venir a hacer mi prueba?- La pregunta que venía estudiando todo el camino.

-Bueno no lleva mucho que salí de la universidad y quiero trabajar que mejor que una empresa multinacional- Rio un poco si los nervios se habían ido.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo muchacho solo una cosa más- ¿Ahora qué? solo quería salir de aquí.

-¿Qué cosa Antonio?- Quería saber que tenía que decir e irme claro si me lo permitía.

-Bueno sabes conmigo no se juega así que aquí solo se debe obedecer las reglas sin protestar ¿Quedo claro?- Solo necesitaba pruebas y podría hundirlo.

-Muy claro Antonio- Dije firmemente él solo me miro satisfecho, se levantó se acercó a mi yo enseguida me levante.

-Será un placer que trabaje aquí señor Schmidt- Estiró su mano y yo la estreche ya estaba más que adentro.

-Solo Kowalski y el placer será mío- Genial ya me iría me sentía seguro afuera aquí para nada.

-Antonio- Alguien con una voz muy dulce hablo voltee y ahí estaba una chica con una sonrisa impecable hermoso cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.

-Marlene hola no te esperaba tan temprano- Antonio se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla.

-Perdón quise venir a sorprendente- Y ahí se me cruzo un pensamiento ¿Cómo una chica como ella estaba con alguien como él?

-Gracias querida mira te presento a mi nuevo científico Kowalski Schmidt- Ella me saludo alegremente extendí mi mano y ella la estrecho.

-Kowalski mi esposa Marlene Díaz- ¿Por qué no se me había informado nada de ella? Creo que era importante.

-Un placer conocerla- Ella sonrío tan inocentemente y reitero ¿Cómo podía estar con él?

-Bueno Kowalski lamento dejarte pero ya sabes cómo es esto, ¡Clemson!- Si supongo que lo sabía.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- Entro un sujeto con pinta de matón definitivamente secuaz de Antonio.

-Enséñale a Kowalski en donde trabajara yo saldré- Ese sujeto tenía una mirada pesada.

-Claro, venga conmigo señor Schmidt- No me daba confianza ese sujeto pero debía obedecer.

-Seguro solo sígame Kowalski por favor- Antes de salir eche una última mirada a la señorita Marlene este hombre tenía todo a base de engaños y yo debía descubrirlos.

Entramos de nuevo al gran elevador trataba de estar tranquilo este sujeto tenia un aire extraño apretó el botón hacia el piso numero 15 sabía que Rico estaba afuera esperándome ojala se quedara ahí sin hacer destrozos finalmente paro el ascensor entro primero al gran laboratorio la habitación era totalmente blanco con varios instrumentos científicos.

-Aquí podrás trabajar las pruebas se hacen en el piso de arriba pero debo advertirte algo- ¿Mas advertencias? Supongo que así era trabajar con ellos.

-Seguro ya me han dado varias ¿De qué se trata?- Una mas no debía hacer daño quería suponer.

-El piso 14 no se visita a menos que se te ordene si se te ve ahí serás am retirado de aquí- ¿Qué había en ese piso? Debía averiguarlo.

-Entiendo ¿Algo más?- Tenía que ir corriendo a contárselo a los chicos para saber que más hacer.

-No, preséntate mañana a primera hora tenemos que ordenar papeles y demás- Manos mal seria hasta mañana.

-Entonces me retiro hasta mañana- Viví a entrar al ascensor ante la mirada atenta de Clemson hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Me recargue en la fría pared del ascensor todo esto había sido mucho ¿Cómo Skipper y Cabo lograban hacerlo tan fácil? Debía darles merito en fin pase rápidamente mi mano por mi cabello todo lo que había visto hoy, Antonio era bueno por eso no lo habían logrado atrapar vaya esta misión era tan importante no debía arruinarla.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándome en el vestíbulo salí apresuradamente del ascensor sabía que Rico estaría afuera esperándome o eso quería pensar sentí una mirada pero no voltee tenía que salir normal y así lo hice llegue a donde estaba aparcado el carro y subí no dijimos nada en el camino por precaución hasta llegar al cuartel.

-Entonces ¿dices que hay un piso al que no puedes entrar?- Ya les había contado todo desde que llegue hasta que salí.

-Sí, no sé qué hagan ahí seguramente debe estar muy bien vigilado- La amenaza era clara si me atrapaban ahí estaba más que muerto.

-Para ser tu primer día sacaste demasiada información felicidades Kowalski- Pero había algo que seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

-Skipper ¿Por qué no se me informo que Antonio tenía una esposa?- Sabia todo de Antonio menos ese detalle.

-No lo creíamos muy relevante veras Kowalski la señorita Marlene Díaz no tiene idea de con quien esta casada- Ahora entendía porque alguien como ella estaba con alguien como él.

-Aun así creo que debiste decírmelo Skipper- Rico y Cabo nos miraban sin habla supongo que no sabían que opinar.

-Lamento no haberlo dicho antes soldado- Bueno entendía su punto no podía enojarme por eso.

-Descuida supongo que era más importante esto que saber de su vida íntima- Mejor lo ignoraba.

-Mañana será tu primer día Kowalski ¿Estas nervioso?- Pregunto muy animado Cabo.

-Ya no tanto si sigo con estos nervios no lograré nada- Eso lo descubrí hoy parecía todo un novato.

-Suerte- Me dijo Rico eso esperaba solo tenía que hacer investigaciones nada del otro mundo.

-Gracias pero voy a descansar estuvo un poco agitado el día- Lleno de amenazas cubiertas de advertencias.

-Descansa- Dijo Skipper yo solo me dirigí a mi cuarto fue demasiado para mi este día.

Me recosté lentamente analizando lo que paso este día fue todo lleno de emociones inesperadas y paso por mi cabeza la imagen de la esposa de Antonio vaya que era bella ¿En serio no de daba cuenta de lo que hacía su esposo? Lástima cuando tuviera las pruebas necesarias y él se fuera a prisión.

**Nota de la autora: Vaya forma de conocerse quise hacerlo interesante espero haberlo logrado ustedes me decían que querían ver como se conocían pues aquí está gracias por los comentarios en serio me ayudaron a continuar la historia, en mi perfil puse los días que actualizar esta historia al igual que la otra por si gustan saber para estar al pendiente gracias.**

**Madie: Efectivamente eres la primera quise darle un inicio algo diferente a lo demás me alegra que te sorprenderá claro que seguirá antes no estaba segura pero ahora está más que confirmado.**

**Guest: Con que leas la historia me siento satisfecha me alegro que comentes descuida por la tardanza yo entiendo y sé qué pues los deberes son los deberes claro que seguirá espero y te haya gustado como se conocen vendrá más quise meter un enemigo diferente y pensé en Antonio y muchas gracias. **

**Irina015: Sé que eres muy seguidora de esta pareja así que lo esperaba si entiendo y no te preocupes sé que la haz esperado fuiste de las primeras que impulso esta historia a mi igual me gusta que salga Antonio quise cambiar un poco la rutina de los enemigos seguirá como prometí y gracias trate de hacerla genial. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 El primer dia

Hola mis queridos lectores pues esta historia les esta emocionando bastante pero antes una aclaración, esta historia será narrada mayor parte por Kowalski espero les agrade la idea y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 3: El primer día. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

La alarma me despertó yo me levante de mala gana este sería mi primer día me puse ahora un traje color gris nada anormal baje a la sala encontrándose con los chicos.

-¿Listo Kowalski?- Pregunto Skipper con voz neutra la verdad ya no estaba nada nervioso.

-Sí, espero que todo salgo bien hoy- No debía arruinar esto por ningún motivo debía estar concentrado.

-Saldrá bien Kowalski eres muy bueno- Animo Cabo suspire ya era hora Rico me llevaría de nuevo.

Entre al coche y enseguida Rico arrancó seria mi primer día vaya esperaba acabar esta misión cuanto antes eso era lo que nuestros superiores quería y Skipper estaba en juego así que por eso tenía prisa en acabar esto.

-Rico ¿Ustedes cuando se infiltraran en la empresa?- Aun no sabía hasta cuando estaría solo en ese lugar.

-Skipper primero- Oh vaya Skipper sería el primero eso era bueno pero como que lo haría.

-Eso me alivia un poco pero ¿cómo entrara?- No me imagino como entraría Skipper.

-Guardaespaldas- Oh tiene mucho sentido me imagino que Rico entraría para probar armas.

-Ya me imagino en que entrarás tu pero ¿y Cabo?- Tenia mis dudas esperaba y Rico me despejada de ellas.

-Aun no- Eso significaba que aún no sabían por lo tanto el sería el último en infiltrarse.

Decidí parar con las preguntas no lo quería agobiar así fue el resto del camino en silencio hasta que llegamos suspire aquí vamos me preguntaba qué cosa interesante me tendría el día.

-Nos vemos Rico- Le dije saliendo del coche sabiendo que esta vez no se quedaría esperando.

-Suerte- Me dijo y arrancó el coche tuve que caminar algo ya que me dejo un poco lejos ya que como se iba infiltrar no debían verlo conmigo.

Entre de nuevo a la empresa pero más calmado que antes salude cortésmente a Doris y entre al ascensor de ayer apretando el botón del piso número quince donde trabajaría.

-Esperen- Escuche a alguien gritando en dirección a mi así que detuve a tiempo el elevador.

-Gracias de verdad- Note que era la esposa de Antonio menuda coincidencia ¿En serio no sabía nada de lo que hacía su esposo?

-De nada señorita- Ella apretó el ultimo botón iba donde su esposo me pregunto que pasara cuando descubriremos a Antonio.

-Por favor llámeme Marlene Kowalski ¿Cierto?- Era una persona muy dulce no me imagino su vida con Antonio.

-Estas en lo correcto Marlene- De repente todo el nerviosismo que creí esfumado había vuelto a mí.

-Sé que eres nuevo, te ves muy joven para ser científico- ¿Por qué todos me decían lo mismo?

-Creo que si lo soy últimamente solo escucho eso- Reímos un poco y de nuevo los nervios se fueron.

-Lo siento solo que Antonio siempre los científicos que contrata se ven mucho mayores que tú- Si algo así me había dicho Skipper pero mejor fingir.

-¿En serio? Debo sentirme alagado- Bromee un poco el sonido del ascensor me distrajo ya estaba en mi piso.

-Me parece que bajas aquí fue un gusto hablar contigo- Salí del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerrarán hable.

-El placer fue mío Marlene- Dije y finalmente las puertas se cerraron enseguida recordé lo que hacía aquí.

-Kowalski que gusto que llegas- Clemson hablo atrás de mi enseguida voltee hacia él.

-Gracias Clemson bueno ya estoy aquí ¿ahora qué?- No quería perder el tiempo con él.

-Que apresurado eres pero ven te diré que hacer- Comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguía miraba alrededor y efectivamente había científicos algo mayores que yo.

Continuamos caminando el laboratorio era inmenso fue hasta que llegamos a una elegante mesa plateada donde había varias computadoras ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Sabes vimos en tu expediente que eres muy bueno con las computadoras necesitamos un favor Kowalski que descifres sus códigos y nos entregues lo que hay en el disco duro- Ojala tuviera las pruebas que necesitaba.

-Seguro será fácil ¿A dónde los llevo?- Este trabajo era un poco más ligero de lo que pensé.

-Llévaselos a Antonio y será todo nada complicado- Yo debía obtener lo que trajera los discos duros.

-Entiendo despreocúpate Clemson- Sonrío aliviado no dijo nada solo se fue, sería una mañana bastante ocupada.

Acababa con el último disco duro no estuvo tan complicado por suerte para mi había podido crear una copia de cada uno de los discos duros esperaba tener la pruebas y acabar con esta misión de una vez por todas, tome el ascensor para ir a entregárselos a Antonio entre a su oficina pero no estaba nadie así que me acerque al escritorio a dejárselos en la mesa.

-Eres nuevo y te veo demasiado más que los que han trabajado más tiempo- La voz de Marlene me sorprendió bastante casi resbaló.

-Para ser la esposa de mi jefe a usted también la veo demasiado- Bromee de nuevo y con ella ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

-Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo Kowalski ¿Buscas a Antonio?- Enseguida me sonrío y yo igual.

-Ah bueno solo le deje lo que me encargo se lo deje en el escritorio- ¿Por qué esta aquí sola?-

-Antonio fue a checar los nuevos productos de la empresa creo que no tarda- No necesariamente tenía que verlo pero me quedarían para que me diera la siguiente instrucción.

-Solo esperaré a que me diga que hacer y me iré espero y mi presencia no la incomode- Un terror me recorrió ¿Qué pasa si Antonio me dice que construya algo letal? No lo haría pero arriesgaría la misión.

-Para nada tendré alguien con quien platicar mientras espero- Reitero ¿Por qué ella estaba con él? Otro gran misterio de la humanidad.

-Seguro ¿De qué le gustaría hablar?- Debía tratarla con respeto después de todo es mi superior.

-Cuéntame sobre ti- Estaba preparado para esto Skipper me dio todo sobre que decir para que no me descubrieran.

-No hay mucho que contar solo me gradué busque un trabajo y aquí estoy- Explique brevemente no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar de esto.

-Debe haber algo más ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Novia?- Para esas preguntas no estaba preparado supuse que nadie me preguntaría de eso pero sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-Solo amigos a ellos los conocí en la escuela y desde entonces estoy con ellos- Era verdad a los chicos los conocí en la escuela militar.

-Pero ¿Y tu familia?- Oh un tema sensible para mi dada las circunstancias de mi familia.

-Yo solo hace años que no sé nada de ellos desde que huir de mi casa- ¿De verdad le había contado? Digo apenas la conozco.

-Vaya veo que es un tema que no te gusta hablar ¿Qué me dices de tus amigos?- A eso si tenía una respuesta.

-Ellos se graduaron en diferentes en diversidades ahora trabajan pero seguimos viviendo juntos- Esperaba que no le sonará nada raro.

-Es agradable que a pesar de eso sigan juntos ¿Pero y tu vida amorosa?- Quisiera que se terminaran sus preguntas.

-No he pensado en eso la verdad no estoy muy interesado en esas cosas- Nunca me importó.

-Yo tampoco pude pensarlo nunca- ¿Qué? Bueno creo que hablaba de lo precipitadamente que se había casado.

-¿Puedo saberlo?- Realmente quería saber a qué se refería además tenia derecho yo le había contado de lo mío.

-Si después de todo tú me contaste, veras mi boda nunca la planee yo mis padres lo hicieron por mi eligieron a Antonio como mi esposo- Ahora entiendo completamente porque alguien como ella estaba con Antonio.

-Oh ¿Y lo amas?- ¿Por qué preguntaba esto? Se supone que a mí no me debía de importar.

-Lo quiero mucho pero no lo amo- No me imaginaba como sería su vida casada de esa forma.

-Diles que bajen el presupuesto del tres por ciento de las ganancias y- Antonio entraba justamente para vernos a Marlene y a mí.

-Sr Antonio vine a dejarle lo que Clemson me encargo esperaba sus órdenes- Antonio colgó el teléfono sin quitarnos la mirada de encima.

-Está bien puedes retirarte Kowalski pero sin falta mañana- Asentí y salí inmediatamente había algo que no me gustaba en la mirada de Antonio.

Tome rápidamente el ascensor pase por el vestíbulo casi corriendo me aleje lo suficiente de la empresa y llame a Rico para que viniera por mi estaba ansioso tal vez ya tenía las pruebas que necesitaba para hundir a Antonio y finalmente completar la misión.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-¿Qué hacías con él?- Pregunto seriamente Antonio hay no otra vez con sus tontos celos.

-Solo hablábamos estaba aburrida aquí esperándote y él solo vino a dejarte lo que le pediste- Explique igual de seria.

-Clemson también te vio hablando con él en el ascensor- No hoy no quería pelear con él.

-Antonio solo hablábamos se sentía algo nervioso es su primer empleo seguramente quiere mantenerlo- Odiaba con el alma los celos de Antonio.

-No quiero que estés hablando con los empleados menos con él- ¿Por qué se ponía así con él?

-¿Por qué te pones así? solo le hable- Su actitud no me estaba gustando para nada.

-Mira te permito que le hables a las mujeres pero a alguien de tu misma edad no- Era eso ahora si se estaba pasando.

-No te permitiré que me prohíbas hablar con quién yo quiera- Siempre era lo mismo con él.

-Puedo hacerlo ¿entendido? Creo que ya deberías irte- Si no tenía para nada ganas de seguir aquí con él.

-No me quedaría aquí por nada- Antes de que me pudiera decir algo salí de ahí tomando el elevador precipitadamente y saliendo de la empresa.

Realmente estaba furiosa por el comportamiento de Antonio ya era costumbre en el pero esto era el colmo me disponía a subir a mi auto pero mi mirada se centró en ver a Kowalski estaba parado algo lejos de la empresa vi que subía a un auto y enseguida se alejaba, seria lindo tener un nuevo amigo en la empresa.

**Narrado por Antonio.**

-Clemson hizo un buen trabajo pero vigílalo- ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a mi esposa con tanta confianza?

-Seguro señor, pero lo que paso anoche con los cargamentos fue grave podrían ir tras usted- La policía se estaba metiendo demasiado en mis negocios.

-Consigue más guardaespaldas y volviendo al tema vigila a Kowalski no me gusta nada lo que está haciendo- No podía echarlo aún no no quería admitirlo pero por el momento era valioso para mis fines.

-Entendido señor no le quitare la vista de encima- Así debía estar además era alguien bastante extraño algo traía.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

No teníamos nada los discos duros no poseían información de Antonio solo de otras personas desaparecidas pero aun no era suficiente para atraparlo estábamos como al principio sin nada pensé que ya lo había atrapado pero no estaba con las manos vacías.

-Tranquilo Kowalski nadie lo hace tan pronto ya llegara otra oportunidad- Sabia que Skipper solo trataba de darme ánimos.

-Lo se Skipper, creo que estoy en problemas- No quería decírselo pero debía no le podía ocultar nada.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kowalski?- Skipper había arriesgado tanto por mí en esta misión no podía fallarle.

-Hable unos momentos con la esposa de Antonio él nos vio y sentí en su mirada enojo- Debía ser mucho más precavido.

-Kowalski ella no sabe nada de Antonio y sus movidas no tienes por qué relacionarte con ella ¿Entendido?- Tuve suerte que Skipper no me haya regañado peor por comprometer la misión así.

-Lo entiendo Skipper no volverá a pasar- Sabía que era tan reflexivo conmigo porque era mi primera misión.

-Bien puedes irte a descansar- Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación esperaba no haber hecho algo erróneo ¿Por qué reaccionó así Antonio? Solo hable unos minutos con ella después de la misión ella y yo no tendríamos contacto alguno esas eran las reglas.

-Ey Kowalski ¿Sucede algo?- Cabo estaba enfrente mío algo preocupado pensar así era confuso.

-Si solo temo haber puesto en peligro la misión- Había reglas estrictas que seguir y no cumplí una.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Aquí vamos de nuevo por alguna extraña razón me gustaba recordar aquella conversación.

-Hable con la esposa de Antonio y él nos vio parecía algo enojado- "Nunca te relaciones con la familia del enemigo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario".

-Según su expediente es una chica muy dulce no es tu culpa Kowalski de los errores se aprende aun estas en ello- Las palabras de Cabo me tranquilizaron mucho más.

-Gracias Cabo no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- Me sonrío ampliamente otra persona que confiaba plenamente en mí.

-Buenas noches Kowalski- Cierto debía dormir entre el agitado día de hoy, el entrenamiento y la decepción que no encontré nada útil de Antonio merecía descansar.

-Buenas noches Cabo- Y cada quien se marchó a su habitación, debía meterme en la cabeza que ya no debía hablarle mas no sé porque la idea me disgustaba quizás porque entre tanta gente mala ahí ella era la única persona decente pero debía olvidar eso y seguir las reglas, vaya primer día.

**Nota de la autora: Ya hay fechas en mi perfil de cuando subiré capítulo para que estén atentos si un día llego a faltar al siguiente lo subiere además de que explicaré porque no lo he subido gracias.**

**¡Pregunta!**

**¿Cuál es su pareja favorita? **

**Madie: Quise darle el de Logan porque como él es el inteligente pero al escribirlo no me gusto y se lo deje por el de Kendall, con esta historia solo quiero impactar y con tu opinión veo que lo estas logrando muchas gracias por seguir la historia. **

**Irina015: Muchas gracias y tú conmigo, aun no se verá mucho romance porque digo apenas se van a conocer pero como viste en este capítulo será difícil ya que Kowalski deberá alejarse de ella. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Alejate de mi

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que tarde poco más de los esperado pero tuve que acomodar los días en que publicaré ya que la escuela se puso un poco más complicada de lo que pensé ya que casi saldré y por eso gracias y son más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 4: Aléjate de mí. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Tuve suerte de convencer a Rico de prestarme su auto, la idea de que me trajera y me llevara no me gustaba demasiado mejor prestármelo por un tiempo el que dudara la misión.

-Buenos días Kowalski- Me dijo Doris era demasiado amable no sé si debía sospechar de eso o seguir como si nada.

-Buenos días Doris- Salude cortésmente pero debía recordar no relacionarme con nadie solo con el enemigo.

Solo eso fue un choque de miradas y una sonrisa para guardar las apariencias, subí al elevador las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

-Hola de nuevo Kowalski- Era ella, Marlene debía mantener total distancia con ella no quería problemas.

-Hola señorita Díaz- Apenas eso dije no quería para nada comprometer la misión debía ser serio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Supongo que le era raro que un día le hablara con tanta confianza y al otro con tanto respeto.

-Nada- Dije muy cortante no quería ser así con ella no sabía porque pero la misión era más importante.

-Mi esposo te dijo algo ¿Verdad? Hablaré con él- ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso posiblemente empeoraría todo.

-No lo haga por favor- Era mi primera misión no quería esto y ella lo complicada un poco.

-No te puede prohibir hacer nada menos a mí- Debía hacer que no le reclamará nada.

-Por favor mire es mi primer trabajo realmente quiero conservarlo no diga nada se lo suplico- Sabia que ella era muy buena persona esperaba y eso la hiciera cambiar de idea.

-Está bien, no le diré nada- Si lo había logrado, las puertas de elevador se abrieron yo salí rápidamente de ahí.

-Kowalski no deberías hablar con la esposa del jefe- Oh no más problemas ahora con este secuaz de Antonio.

-Lo tengo perfectamente entendido- Este día definitivamente no empezaba para nada bien.

-Más te vale porque lo haces y saldrás de aquí- No me gustaba para nada sus amenazas.

-Lo tengo muy en claro Clemson- Seguramente se daría cuenta que en verdad quería permanecer aquí.

-De acuerdo, ven sígueme te enseñaré lo que debes hacer hoy- Otra oportunidad para averiguar más.

-¿Qué deberé hacer ahora?- Solo esperaba que no fuera nada extremadamente malo de lo contrario debía abortar.

-Veras esta compañía tiene una maquina muy importante que deberás reparar cuanto antes- ¿Una maquina? Seguramente no era nada bueno.

-¿De qué es la maquina? Necesito ver que materiales necesita- Si ellos querían que la reparará necesitaban decirme todo.

-Combina sustancias es todo lo que necesitas saber- Esas supuestas sustancias podía ser algo más.

-Entiendo lo haré en seguida- Así comenzamos a caminar, yo detrás de él estas serían muy buena pruebas.

Llegamos a una esquina donde una máquina del tamaño de una lavadora estaba frente a mí fue ahí cuenco supe que era otra cosa.

-Solo repárala después deberás ir a tu escritorio ahí estará tu siguiente trabajo- Y se fue rápidamente.

Me acerque a la maquina ¿Por dónde empezaba? No tenía idea supongo que al irla reparando sabría de qué se trataba, empecé reparándola al parecer el fallo fue donde efectivamente había dos sustancias parece que se trabó y esto hizo que dejara de funcionar pero había algo extraño con las sustancias reconocía esas sustancias eran las que se usaban para darle el color a los billetes.

Acabe de repararla dejándola ahí podía estar seguro de lo que hacían aquí pero por ahora debía dejarlo así e ir a cumplir mi siguiente tarea llegue a mi escritorio y encontré una nota.

"_Ya que acabase has una copia exacta de la fórmula que estaba en la maquina supongo que te diste cuenta cómo hacerlo hazlo rápido y se lo llevas al jefe._

_-Clemson"_

Otra cosa más y debía ayudarles a seguir haciendo dinero ilegal esto de la infiltración era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía mejor hacia la sustancia rápido debí informar de todo a Skipper, me apure en hacer la sustancia así cuando la termine tome el ascensor, salí sin fijarme muy bien y choque con alguien derramando un poco de líquido sobre mí.

-Perdón Kowalski no me fije por donde iba- Oh era Marlene debía mantenerme al margen.

-Descuide señorita Díaz yo estaba distraído- Solo quería pasar con Antonio darle la sustancia e irme.

-Déjame te ayudo- Comenzó a limpiar mi bata de trabajo me sentía incómodo con ella tocando mi pecho.

-No es necesario para eso se usan necesito ir con su esposo- En cuanto pude me aleje de ella para caminar a la oficina de Antonio.

-Kowalski sabes eres el primer amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo no te alejes se mi- Me detuve justo en la puerta ¿Qué hacía? No quería ser para nada grosero pero estar cerca de ella comprometía la misión.

-Cuando sepas porque lo hago me entenderás- Solo eso dije y entre enseguida, Antonio me miro enseguida.

-Señor la sustancia que pidió- Me sentía mal estaba ayudando al enemigo a seguir pero esto era una de las desventajas de ser un infiltrado.

-Te he dicho que me digas Antonio y gracias la necesitaba con urgencia- Seguía pensando en las recientes palabras de Marlene.

-Antonio si no necesitas nada más me retiro- Enserio tenía que decirle esto a Skipper.

-Seguro retírate y nos veremos mañana hasta entonces- Bien, no tenía el gusto de quedarme aquí ni un segundo más.

-Hasta mañana- Dije y salí inmediatamente de ahí tome el ascensor para después dejar la empresa.

Fui hasta donde había dejado el auto en serio debía irme pero antes otra vez Marlene me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué mantienes tu distancia conmigo?- Ay no esto no podía estaré pasando justamente hoy.

-Señorita Díaz no es el momento debo irme- No podía de ningún modo relacionarme con ella eso decían las reglas.

-Kowalski sé que mi esposo te dijo algo pero no te hará nada es una buena persona- Si supiera quien era en realidad.

-No me dijo nada solo no me gusta mezclar lo personal con lo profesional- Solo quería que se alejará de mi por nuestro propio bien.

-De la nada te alejaste de mi cuando empezábamos a ser amigos- Entendía su punto pero debía recordar mi lugar aquí.

-No soy una persona buena Marlene- Quién no era bueno era su marido pero tenía que hacer que se alejará de mí.

-A mí me pareces una buena persona- Oh lo era pero encarcelaría a su marido además mentía sobre quien era.

-No lo soy, mantente alejada de mi por favor- Solo eso dije para subir al auto, esto tenía que ser así.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- ¿Lo quería? No, pero la misión era más importante que todo esto.

-Si por favor aléjate- Subí rápidamente al auto no la deje responder solo me marche lejos de ahí.

Llegue algo confundido, definitivamente casi fue el peor día lo único que lo salvo es mi reciente descubrimiento sobre algo más que podían hacer en esa empresa tenía que decírselo a Skipper.

-Skipper tengo que hablar contigo- Entre precipitadamente, Skipper estaba al teléfono solo me señalo que me sentara.

-¿Cuándo lo quieren?- Decía Skipper al teléfono mientras yo me sentaba justo en frente de él.

-Muy bien primero él y después yo en dos semanas de acuerdo adiós- Podía preguntar de que se trataba pero realmente tenía algo más importante que decir.

-¿Qué sucede Kowalski?- Suspire, aquí vamos no sé porque extrañamente me sentía tan vacío.

-Hoy me ordenaron reparar una máquina- Si lo sé no estaba en esa empresa para reparar nada pero ordenes son órdenes.

-Vaya te tienen de reparador pensé que estabas ahí para ser científico- Gracias a eso descubrí lo recién.

-Bueno al reparar la maquina note que tenía dos sustancias que juntas se usan con un solo fin, el tinte de los billetes- Posiblemente eran las pruebas que se necesitaban.

-Lo que me dices es que en la propia empresa lavan dinero ¿Cómo es que nunca los hemos atrapado?- Ciertamente había algo más de porque no lo habías hecho.

-Ellos son muy listo pero a la vez muy ingenuos Skipper, en cuanto a tu pregunta no lo sé quizás solo suerte- Skipper y yo sospechábamos aje había algo más y muy oscuro.

-Sabes que la suerte no existe para ser un chico de ciencia a veces no lo pareces Kowalski- Si en esta materia no se creía en la suerte ni esas cosas supersticiosas.

-Lo sé pero en serio son tan obvios que atraparlos debería hacerse con los ojos cerrados- Recién entre a trabajar y me dejaron un trabajo que los delataba.

-Ya sabremos porque, pero lo que me dices es muy interesante Kowalski un crimen más que agregar pero necesitaremos prueba de todo eso hundir a alguien como Antonio es demasiado complicado- Aun me pregunto si seré yo el indicado para esta misión.

-Tratare de conseguirlas espero tenerlas lo más pronto posible- Realmente mi primera misión de infiltración era tan agotadora.

-No desesperes Kowalski tendrás que ganarte la confianza y todas esas cosas antes de lograrlo- Supongo que tenía razón nadie era tan rápido para terminar.

-¿Y con quien hablabas Skipper?- Mejor cambiaba ya de tema antes que algo más pasara.

-Llamaba a la central, averiguaron que Antonio contratara más guardaespaldas seremos Cabo y yo- Bien, ya no estaría solo en esto.

-¿Cuándo entraran?- Era demasiada la presión para mi estar ahí solo realmente no me agradaba nada.

-Cabo y yo deberemos ir a los entrenamientos para que nos elija- Más tiempo solo ¿En serio?

-¿Dos semanas verdad?- Recordé lo que dijo cuándo entre ¿Podría durar dos semanas más ahí?

-Correcto tranquilo solo serán dos semanas Kowalski has durado dos días ahí podrás con más- Para él era fácil decirlo ya había estado así millones de veces.

-Tratare de sobrevivir descansa- No estaba de tan buen humor el día no me sonrió hoy.

-Descansa soldado- Me levante y salí de su oficina fui directamente a mi habitación solo quería descansar.

Me acosté directamente sí que dormirá hoy todo este día tan extraño lo más extraño fue el repentino interés de Marlene en mi pero debía mantenerla así alejada de mi ella podría comprometer mi misión y era lo que menos quería que pasara, así debíamos estar, alejados.

**Nota de la autora: Kowalski tratara de mantenerse alejado de Marlene ¿Podrá? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo seguirá su misión? Gracias por leer esta historia me alegra demasiado que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. **

**Madie: Trato de darle mucha emoción y acción más que a nada a esta historia, muchas gracias sabes que solo escribo para ustedes y claro que vendrás más capítulo sin falta el día que toca. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Se tu secreto

Hola mis queridos lectores la historia está yendo bien no tanto como espere pero es aceptable por lo que continuara, arregle un poco los días en que subiere ya que como les dije en la escuela pues tengo tareas por lo que tuve que modificar los días y son más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 5: Se tu secreto.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Kowalski me tenía en realidad confundida desde que hable con él se me hizo una muy buena persona y ahora me dice que no lo es creo que es un chico demasiado misterioso estoy segura que algo oculta debía averiguar más.

Regrese a la oficina de Antonio tenía que saber más de él, me parece extraño nunca me importó ningún empleado pero creo que con él era porque ya había entablado un intento de amistad que con otros no.

-Marlene pensé que ya te ibas- Eso tenía planeado hasta mi charla reciente con Kowalski.

-Es que olvide mencionarte que iré con mi prima Stacy- Si alguien podría ayudarme con esto era ella.

-Oh ya veo ¿A qué iras con ella?- Algo que odiaba de Antonio es que era demasiado controlador.

-Solo a platicar ya sabes además es mi prima- Y sí que tenía mucho de qué hablar con ella.

-Si entiendo solo un favor no regreses tan tarde ¿De acuerdo?- Supongo que tenía que acceder si quería ir.

-De acuerdo- Pero antes tenía algo que conseguir pero no sabía cómo pedírselo a Antonio.

-Señor necesito que revise algunas cosas- Clemson entraba algo apurado y nervioso pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Enseguida voy, Marlene espera me unos minutos- Esta era mi oportunidad así él no se enteraría de nada.

-Claro, arregla lo que necesites- Antonio salió rápidamente junto con Clemson yo aproveche para revisar los archivos de él tenía que encontrar el expediente de Kowalski.

Revisaba rápidamente temiendo que Antonio entrara en cualquier momento y me viera me costó trabajo pero lo encontré enseguida lo guarde en mi bolso y regrese a mi lugar, tome mi celular y avise a Stacy de mi visita fue cuando entro Antonio.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunte en cuanto tomo su lugar algo enojado o más bien disgustado.

-De maravilla, entonces no tan tarde- Sabía que estaba disgustado mejor no presionar.

-Lo tengo muy presente descuida nos vemos- Será mejor irme no quería pelear con él.

-Nos vemos- Salí inmediatamente de ahí, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Stacy.

Al llegar me apure a tocar, enseguida me abrió mi prima Stacy, ella era aparentemente parecida a mí solo que un poco más alta y rubia si ella era perfecta para esto.

-Marlene recibí tu mensaje ¿Qué sucede?- Aquel mensaje decía "Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente" por eso estaba tan alarmada.

-Necesito que investigues a alguien- Ella era perfecta porque trabajaba para una agencia de investigación no creo que sea un problema para ella.

-Pasa, y cuéntamelo todo- Sabia que quería detalles enormes esperaba que no llevara demasiado tiempo.

-Veras hace dos días conocí un chico que trabaja para Antonio es nuevo pero no se empecé una amistad con él pero al siguiente día se portó tan distante y pensé que era porque Antonio le dijo algo pero me dijo que fue porque él no es bueno pero sinceramente no lo creo- Y seguía sin creerlo.

-Es bastante extraño ¿Cómo se llama?- Saque el expediente para que viera todo lo que tenía y ver si podía averiguar algo más.

-Este es su expediente laboral se llama Kowalski Schmidt- Le entregue el expediente, se quedó unos minutos leyéndolo.

-Es muy joven Antonio nunca había contratado alguien con su edad y muy inteligente por lo que parece- Eso al principio me pareció extraño.

-No dice mucho solo teléfono, dirección, estudios y rendimiento- Sabia esos por eso vine con ella.

-Para eso vine, él me dijo que era malo quiero saber porque lo dice- No creo que lo dijera en vano.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en este chico Marlene?- Su pregunta me sorprendió mucho era cierto ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-Creo que es el único con el que he podido hacer una amistad y bueno de repente la pierdo eso me hace sentir mal- Quería creer que esa era la verdadera razón.

-Está bien pero tardara unos minutos- Tendría que esperar solo que no fuera demasiado ya que Antonio me quería temprano.

-Solo que no sea demasiado por favor tengo que regresar temprano- No me gustaba mucho hablar de Antonio frente a ella ya que no le caía del todo bien.

-Tu marido te controla demasiado, siempre fue un error que te casadas con él y más porque tu no lo amas- Me reprendió mientras ella tecleaba buscando la información.

-Sabes que lo sé pero no tenia de otra ya es tarde para arrepentirse- Supongo que siempre debía estar con Antonio.

-Hasta que llegue el indicado y te haga dejar a Antonio- Stacy imaginaba cosas imposibles.

-Nunca pasara Stacy lo sabes- Bufó molesta ella siempre ha querido que me separe de Antonio mas no la culpó.

-Bueno ya tengo tu información- Bien porque no quería seguir hablando sobre Antonio.

-¿Algo nuevo?- No quería que me repitiera la misma información que ya tenía presente.

-Es extraño sabes busque en la universidad donde supuestamente salió pero no hay registro de él- "No soy una persona buena Marlene" sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

-Además de eso tengo registros de que era alguien muy problemático hasta que algo paso, te diría que pero no hay nada sobre eso- "No lo soy, mantente alejada de mi por favor" ¿Por qué Kowalski?

-Ha estado bastantes veces en el hospital la mayoría de las heridas no son nada graves- "Si por favor aléjate" Eres tan misterioso.

-Marlene ¿No vas a decir nada?- Stacy interrumpió mis pensamientos ¿Pero que podía decir?

-Solo me impresionó mucho entonces mintió- ¿También mintió sobre lo que me contó con tanta confianza?

-¿Sabes algo sobre sus amigos?- Él me dijo que conoció a sus amigos en la escuela pero no coincide eso.

-Sin los nombres no puedo- Una pieza faltante más supongo que lo averiguaría después.

-Menciono que había huido de su casa- ¿Todo era mentira? Solo así sus palabras empezaban a tener sentido.

-Am si eso es cierto fue cuando te digo que sus problemas desaparecieron y ya no hay más- Por lo menos algo era verdad.

-¿Qué paso en ese tiempo?- Algo lo hizo cambiar pero ¿Qué? Hay demasiadas cosas de él pero después de eso no hay nada.

-No hay nada lo cual es bastante extraño tratare de averiguarlo- Esperaba que Stacy pudiera averiguarlo.

-Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras- Lo malo es que ha me debía de ir o si no Antonio se enojaría.

-Marlene este chico es bueno basta con solo verle la cara para saberlo- Señalo la foto que tenia de él y si sabía que era bueno sus ojos lo relataba enormemente.

-Sé que es bueno tal vez solo quiere ocultar su pasado- Me seguía negando que él podía ser malo de algún modo.

-Sé que lo descubriremos tranquila pero ya debes irte no quiero que tengas problemas con Antonio- Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Por cierto Marlene no está nada mal- Me guiño el ojo yo enseguida salí seguramente muy roja.

Subí a mi auto y comencé a alejarme mientras pensaba ¿Será por eso que dice que no es bueno? Porque mintió gran parte de su vida pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Quizás su vida no era muy buena y por eso era problemático hasta que algo lo cambio, no podía quitarme de la cabeza las últimas palabras que cruzamos cuando pensé que era un nuevo amigo.

"Oh ¿Y lo amas?" Eso me pregunto cuando le conté de la verdad de mi matrimonio con Antonio, no él no era malo sus ojos expresaban otra cosa muy diferente pero ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que mintió? Tenía que averiguarlo a cualquier modo.

-Marlene por fin llegas- Oh no Antonio había regresado antes que yo, esperaba que no estuviera disgustado como cuando lo deje en su empresa.

-Lo siento si tarde más pero Stacy me estaba contando como le va a Becky en su nuevo trabajo- No le iba a decir que tarde porque estaba investigando a uno de sus empleados.

-Entiendo supongo que tenía mucho que contarte- Yo seguía pensando en que ocultaba Kowalski.

-Si además cuando Stacy se centra en un tema es difícil que cierre la boca- Eso era cierto y Antonio lo sabía muy bien.

-Bueno ahora solo a descansar mañana tengo algo importante que hacer- Todo lo que él hacía era importante ¿No?

-¿Qué debes hacer?- Me interesaba mucho por este tema aunque a Antonio no le gustaba mucho hablar de ello.

-Mañana empezaran los entrenamientos para los nuevos guardaespaldas y en dos semanas los tendremos-

-No creo que necesites nuevos guardaespaldas- Siempre pensé que eran innecesarios.

-Los necesitamos apoyarme ¿Si Marlene?- Suspire, debía hacerlo eso hacia cualquier buena esposa.

-Está bien elige bien- Así me dispuse ir a mi habitación y dormir un poco todo esto fue demasiado.

Despertaba con los pocos rayos del sol metiéndose por mi ventana vaya era demasiado temprano, Antonio ya no estaba pero no me sorprendía todos los días era igual esperen un momento es temprano quiere decir que Kowalski aún no entra podre hablarle antes de que entre a la empresa y hablar con él.

Me apure a bañarme y vestirme salí deprisa pero con cuidado, estacione mi auto escondiéndolo de la vista de la empresa y espere a los pocos minutos llego en el mismo auto que ayer fue ahí cuando lo intercepte.

-Kowalski, ya se tu secreto- Su expresión fue indescriptible era una mezcla de horror y miedo mucho miedo.

**Nota de la autora: Suspenso, creo que ya me gusto mucho esa palabra tanto que por hoy así los dejo ¿Qué pasara? ¿Marlene lograra saber todo de Kowalski? En esta historia quise darle un aire un poco diferente a Kowalski espero y les guste gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Una amistad rota

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que los deje en suspenso pero se que si se deja en suspenso es mejor la historia (culpen a mis amigas) por eso trato de actualizar muy seguido además que ustedes me piden el próximo y saben que aquí estamos para complacer y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 6: Una amistad rota.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Otro día más ahí y apenas llevaba algo, esto avanzaba demasiado lento tenía que ponerle prisa a esto sin ninguna distracción.

-Kowalski Cabo y yo empezaremos el entrenamiento para el puesto de guardaespaldas- ¿Tan pronto? No lo esperaba.

-Entiendo pero tan pronto lo harán y hasta dos semanas estarán trabajando ¿No les parece raro?- Analizando todo era demasiado tiempo de espera.

-Sé que lo es pero descubrirlo será cuestión de tiempo- Tiempo, eso era lo poco que teníamos.

-Espero que sea pronto- Lo único que quería era terminar bien esta misión lo necesitaba.

-No comas ansias Kowalski y ya debes irte o llegaras tarde- Cierto debía llegar a tiempo, tome las llaves y conduje hasta la empresa.

Baje del auto esperando entrar pero alguien me detuvo y ese alguien era Marlene ¿No le deje en claro que se alejará? No podía comprometer la misión y si me acercaba a ella lo hacía.

-Kowalski, ya se tu secreto- ¿Qué? No eso no ¿Cómo? Arruine la misión, ¡No! Sabía que no estaba listo y todos confiaron en mí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Creo que Marlene no era lo que aparentaba quizás había algo más.

-Indague en tu pasado- ¿Cómo lo hizo? Creo que ni siquiera Antonio puede hacerlo.

-¡Soy tan tonto! Arruine todo- ¿Cómo deje que la misión peligrara así? Realmente no debía hacer esta misión.

-¿Por qué mentir? ¿Tan doloroso fue tu pasado?- Esperen ¿Qué tenía que ver mi pasado con mi secreto?

-Sé que no fuiste a aquella universidad- Era eso, menos mal había pensado lo peor.

-Mentí si tengo motivos Marlene- Pero si le decía eso a Antonio seguro saldría de su empresa.

-Hay algo que aun no entiendo- No puede ser que supiera mas ¿Tan descuidado fui?

-¿Ahora qué?- Estaba enfadado, enfadado conmigo mismo por ser tan descuidado con esto.

-Eras un chico problemático pero algo paso y todo desapareció no hay nada de ti después- Sí que indagó demasiado en mi vida.

-Como te dije hui nadie sabía nada de mi por eso no hay nada más- Trate de crear la mejor excusa posible.

-Es demasiado extraño además que metiste- ¿Qué hacía como lograr que no dijera nada?

-Ve y dile a Antonio- Creo que ya estaba más que perdido esto pero aun podían Skipper y Cabo.

-No lo haré- Pensé que iría corriendo a decírselo a su esposo y me dice esto vaya que esta mujer me confunde.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Algo tenía en mente no creo que haya averiguado todo eso para nada.

-Quiero saber porque dices que eres mala persona- ¿Enserio quería saber eso? Rogaba que solo fuera eso.

-Como tú dices tengo pasado, pasado que no quiero sacar de nuevo- Vamos créeme Marlene solo quiero irme.

-Hablamos más al rato- No me libraría de ella pero ya tendría tiempo para ello ahora solo corrí hacia la empresa, ya estaba tarde trate de llegar lo más rápido que pude no quería problemas.

-Kowalski llegas tarde- En cuanto salí de ascensor Clemson me sorprendió no lo esperaba.

-Lo sé, lo siento el tráfico de la ciudad me detuvo pero no volverá a pasar- No podía enterarse de nada relacionado con Marlene.

-Espero que no pase de nuevo, bien te diré tu siente labor Kowalski- Tratare lo más posible porque no pase.

-Seguro no perdamos más tiempo ¿Qué debo hacer?- Tenía que contarle rápidamente a alguien esto.

-Mira queremos que hagas algo especial para nosotros no debes comentarlo con nadie, tendrás que inventar algo que pueda como decirlo detectar si alguien miente ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- Esto tenia fines perversos.

-Tardare unos días pero puedo hacerlo- Podría hacerlo solo en dos días pero no se los daría tan fácil.

-Perfecto, pues comienza debemos estar informados de tus progresos- Los informes debían ser alterados por obvias razones.

-Por supuesto tratare se hacerlo lo antes posible- Esto lo usarían pero ¿Para qué? Empezaba que no fuera con los empleados sino yo estaría perdido pero si no es para los empleados ¿Para quién?

-Bien te dejo para que comiences- Enseguida se retiró esto definitivamente sería difícil.

Llegue a mi mesa de trabajo, comencé solo a trazar el diseño haría uno compacto esos tardaban más tiempo en hacerlos y elegí un material difícil de conseguir tenía que hacer tiempo sabía que lo usarían para mal así que mejor posponerlo mientras hacía eso me tome la libertad de enviarle un mensaje a Cabo tenía que hablar con él.

Continuaba haciendo todos los cálculos hasta que dio la hora de almorzar deje todo guardado y salí de ahí en verdad tenía que hablar con Cabo sobre todo esto, al salir me dirigí al café donde habíamos quedado de vernos y justo ahí lo encontré tome asiento esto sería difícil para mí.

-Cabo gracias por venir pero no sé con quién más hablar sobre esto- Sabia que Skipper tomaría medidas más allá de lo decente y Rico simplemente no lo entendería.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Kowalski pero ¿Qué sucede?- ¿Cómo empezar esto? Si ni yo mismo me di cuenta de cuando paso.

-No sé por dónde empezar solo que la esposa de Antonio sabe que nunca fui a esa universidad y que hay algo raro en mi pasado- Cabo sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Si el expediente estaba bien hecho- Eso mismo quería saber yo pero no sabía cómo.

-No lo sé, pero yo le advertí que se alejará de mí que no era una buena persona y ahora quiere saber porque digo eso- Además que mentía sobre casi todo no creo que este muy contenta cuando meta a su esposo a la cárcel.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Como preguntaba eso él lo sabía era una regla muy importante.

-Bueno tú lo sabes, ella quería formar una amistad conmigo y tuve que alejarla como sabía que era buena pensé que diciéndole que yo no lo era haría que se alejará pero no resulto como esperaba- Paso todo lo contrario a eso.

-Bueno te entiendo pero creo que se salió algo de control por lo que me dices ¿Por qué tanto interés en ti?- Eso era lo que menos entendía porque ella se enteraba en descubrir eso.

-Lo sé, parece que no me cree que sea malo y no lo soy pero debo hacer que crea eso, por su seguridad- Eso era en lo que más pensaba.

-¿Te importa?- Bueno su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero si me importaba como cualquier civil en peligro ¿No?

-Kowalski te dije que teníamos que hablar- Oh no ahora ella estaba parada al lado míos ¿Cuándo entro? Estaba tan sumergido en la plática con Cabo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- No quería ser grosero pero en serio tenía que tomar mi distancia.

-Claro que tenemos- En eso Cabo tocio levemente recordándonos que estaba presente.

-Marlene él es Cabo un amigo- Presente rápidamente sé que no debía pero sabía que Cabo lo haría de cualquier forma.

-Un placer Cabo- Ellos estrecharon amigablemente sus manos yo solo quería que la tierra me tratara.

-El placer es mío Marlene por favor toma asiento- Sabia que Cabo sería demasiado amable.

-Gracias y dime Cabo ¿Cómo conociste a Kowalski?- Oh genial ahora a través de Cabo quería averiguar sobre mí.

-Ah pues en la escuela Marlene- ¿Por qué tanto interés? Solo soy un chico que trabaja para su esposo.

-Pero él no fue a la escuela como dijo- Seguía con eso ¿Cuándo acabaría con eso?

-Que no haya registro de eso no significa que no continuara- Claro que continúe, en la escuela militar de hecho.

-¿Por qué ocultar todo? Empezaba a creer que tenía un amigo y te alejas- Debía ser paciente después de lo que me contó.

-Trato de evitar que salgas lastimada- Eso pasaría cuando todo esto acabara yo me iría y jamás no veríamos de nuevo.

-Eres de lo peor- Dijo antes de abandonar el lugar casi huyendo eso me dolió pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Kowalski?- No para nada estaba seguro al contrario pero debí hacerlo.

-Si lo estoy- Era nada más que una mentira pero ya había dicho muchas por hoy otra no hacía daño.

-Entonces supongo que sabrás lo que haces tranquilo yo te apoyaré en todo nos vemos- Cabo se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro.

-Gracias, nos vemos- Cabo se levantó y salió de ahí sabía que estaba decepcionado de mi pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? La misión era más importante.

Me levante y volví a la empresa si seguía trabajando en esto quizás se quitaría de mi cabeza lo que paso hace un rato.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Por qué tanto interés de Marlene en Kowalski? ¿Su distancia seguirá? ¿Qué más pasara? Estas y más de sus dudad se aclararán en el siguiente capítulo, mucho de esto se me ocurre en la noche por si lo ven algo profundo o simplemente fascinante y a veces cuando escucho música no me culpen y gracias por seguir leyéndolo.**

**Madie: Solo un poco (gracias a mis amigas) me preocupar cuando haga mucho más suspenso, más personajes irán apareciendo tratare de no limitarme con eso, me alegra que te encantará espero que también lo que vendrá más adelante en cuanto a tu comentario anterior, creo que también me recordó a ese libro no tiene mucho que lo leí creo que por eso te recuerda a eso gracias. **

**Irina015: Ya viste lo que siguió espero y te haya gustado, continuaré mucho ya que entre ayer y hoy se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas que vendrán más adelante gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 El secreto revelado

Hola mis queridos lectores también subí un poco tarde esta historia ya que como les dije la escuela me tiene algo atareada pero ya después del sábado no pasara y muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia espero y les esté interesando tanto como a mí y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 7: El secreto revelado. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Que molesto era él al principio se portó amable y simpático ahora es frio y cortante eso era hasta cierto grado horrible no soportaba que le gente mintiera sin embargo a él se lo estaba permitiendo ¿Qué tanto escondía? Su amigo Cabo parecía muy buena persona dudo que alguien como él estuviera con Kowalski si fuera tan malo como dice.

-¿En qué piensas Marlene?- Antonio interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando en la oficina.

-Nada importante solo quisiera visitar más a mi prima Stacy ya que Becky como sabes no se encuentra en la cuidad- Quizás si sabía del amigo de Kowalski sabría más de él.

-Podrás hacerlo pero más adelante como sabes se acerca el aniversario de la empresa pensaba hacer una fiesta- Siempre usaba esas fiestas para conseguir más inversionistas como siempre solo para sus intereses.

-Si gracias debo irme supongo que con la fiesta tener trabajo que hacer- Cada año era igual esperaba que ahora algo cambiara.

-Si yo tengo que ir a ver a los que quieren el puesto de guardaespaldas- Si era mucho mejor irme no estaba de humor para nadie.

-Nos vemos más al rato- Me acerque y bese rápidamente su mejilla, iba saliendo cuando me encontré con quien menos quería.

Kowalski y yo quedamos frente a frente yo seguía furiosa por su actitud no le hable solo lo mire por un segundo para después pasar de largo subí al ascensor y oprimir el primer piso pero antes de que las puertas se cerrarán el me miro sabía que algo quería decir pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca y haciendo que las puertas se cerrarán.

Salí rápidamente esto era demasiado para mi ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Será que soy demasiado curiosa y en verdad quiero saber lo que oculta mejor me evitaba todo esto, al salir vi a Cabo junto con otro sujeto poco más alto que el cabello negro y ojos azules venían vestidos de negro como los del puesto de guardaespaldas ¿Será que trabajaría aquí? Era demasiado primero Kowalski ahora él ¿Coincidencia? O había algo, mejor averiguaba esto me dispuse a acercarme a Cabo pero alguien me tapó la boca y me alejó inmediatamente de ahí metiéndome a un callejón.

-Marlene no lo hagas- Era Kowalski se notaba bastante nervioso poco a poco quito su mano de mi boca permitiéndome hablar.

-Kowalski ¿Qué sucede?- No estaba haciendo nada para que él se pusiera de ese modo.

-Sé que viste a Cabo pero por ningún motivo le hables tienes que actuar como si no lo conocieras- ¿Por qué quería eso?

-¿Puedo saber porque?- Era tan extraño todo esto empezando por él y su alejamiento conmigo.

-No puedes- Esto es increíble no puedo saber la razón por la que no puedo hablarle a Cabo.

-Entonces lo haré no hay razón alguna que me lo impida- Haría que me lo dijera de algún modo.

-No lo entenderías es complicado- No el complicado en verdad era él y su innecesaria manera de actuar.

-Necesito que me expliques para entenderte- En verdad necesitaba saberlo, saber más de él.

-No puedo aunque quiera no puedo por favor solo entiéndeme- No podía necesitaba una razón.

-Perdóname Kowalski pero no entiendo- Dímelo por favor dime que es lo que te tiene así.

-Arruine todo, no estaba listo- Kowalski se recargo en la pared y lentamente fue cayendo al piso hasta quedar sentado.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez que está pasando por favor.

-¡Déjame solo!- Enseguida se tapó el rostro ¿Debía dejarlo así? No, no podía subía saber que le pasaba.

-No lo haré solo necesito que me expliques no le diré a nadie pero dime ahora lo que sucede- Por favor dímelo.

-Yo soy… un espía- ¿Qué? Pensándolo bien era demasiado creíble concordada con lo misterioso que era él.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué haces en la empresa?- Sabía que era de los buenos sino ya habría hecho algo malo pero ¿Por qué no iba tras los malos?

-Tu marido es alguien malo hemos intentado atrapado por años se encontró la oportunidad perfecta y la tomamos, yo- Eso no era posible no es que defendiera a Antonio pero no sería capaz.

-Kowalski creo que siguen la pista equivocada- Quizás él perdía el tiempo siguiendo a alguien que no era.

-No lo estamos mira sé que es tu marido pero no sabes en realidad con quien estas casada en fin la misión se terminó- ¿Debía creerle? Aun después de mentir.

-Por alguna extraña razón te creo- Me senté junto a él y tome fuertemente su mano.

-¿Por qué creerme? Sabes que te he mentido- Sabia que no debía creerle por varias razón pero por una desconocida para mi le creía.

-Solo te creo, sé que es incorrecto pero necesito que me digas más- Kowalski me miro con cierta extrañeza pero después hablo.

-Además de lo que ya te dije solo que Cabo es de mi equipo el chico que estaba junto a él es mi líder él me dio esta misión, todos confían en que terminaré esta misión pero no estoy tan seguro menos ahora que lo sabes- Por esto mintió pero había algo que aún no entendía.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no eras buena persona?- Esa era mi mayor duda porque mentir con algo muy grande como eso.

-Bueno las reglas dicen que no debo sostener ningún tipo de relación con nadie más que el enemigo además mi misión es llevar a tu esposo hasta la cárcel creo que ya di mi punto- Era bastante claro con eso.

-Lo diste muy bien pero siempre supe que había algo más en Antonio que nunca me gusto- Ahora estaba más tranquila.

-Marlene sé que es tu esposo pero es mi trabajo- A pesar de todo se disculpaba ¿Lo ves? Eres buena persona.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que siga haciendo daño cuentas conmigo- Kowalski me miro muy extrañado.

-¿Estás diciendo que me ayudarás a atrapar a Antonio?- Sonaba tan sorprendido que hasta yo misma lo hice.

-Te ayudaré- Enseguida sonrió, él tenía una muy espléndida sonrisa y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Finalmente terminaba los cálculos de cuando terminaría la maquina además de que necesitaría para armarla iba a entregárselo a Antonio para que me confirmara y poder irme no estaba de tan buen humor así que solo tome el elevador al salir camine unos cuentos pasos antes de cruzarme frente a frente con Marlene esto era bastante incómodo ella solo me miro y se siguió vaya que estaba enojada yo solo la mire iba a decir algo pero ¿Qué decir? Así que solo espere a que las puertas se cerrarán.

Voltee la mirada hacia la oficina pero esto no se podía quedar así debía hacer algo así que rápidamente le entregue el informe a la secretaria y corriendo baje las escaleras tenía que hablar con ella me apure lo más posible gracias a mi condición baje rápido salí de la empresa vi Marlene mirando atentamente algo voltee hacia donde miraba y no podía creerlo estaban Skipper y Cabo afuera esto no podía ser, corrí hacia ella tapando su boca y llevándola a un callejón teníamos que hablar y ahora era el momento.

-¿En serio me ayudarás?- Aun no podía creerlo ella me ayudaría a atrapar a su propio esposo.

-Te dije que sí, no esto dispuesta a que Antonio siga así- Pero teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto Skipper jamás lo permitiría.

-Siempre y cuando no te arriesgues- Tampoco la podría en peligro jamás le haría eso.

-No lo haré tranquilo- Suspire aliviado y entonces note algo, algo un poco incómodo para mí.

-Am Marlene ya puedes soltar mi mano- No quería sonar mal pero si alguien llegaba a vernos en serio sería un problema mayor.

-Ah sí perdón- Enseguida soltó mi mano algo sonrojada, debíamos irnos de inmediato.

-Descuida solo debemos irnos antes que alguien sospeche algo- Mas Skipper que estaba cerca.

-Cierto tratare de darte todo lo que se- Tal vez esta misión mejoraría más de lo que pensaba hace unos minutos.

-Te llamaré y Marlene no indagues más contestaré a todas tus preguntas pero más adelante por favor- Supuse que con lo recién averiguado quería saber más.

-Está bien no lo haré pero no te he dado mi numero- ¿Enserio no entendía que yo era un espía?

-Yo sabré conseguirlo descuida nos vemos- Ella se acercó a su auto yo poco después me acercaba al mío.

Mientras pasaba justo enfrente de la empresa justo donde estaban Skipper y Cabo mire por unos momentos a Skipper y él me miro confiado y asintió ligeramente yo hice lo mismo él confiando en mí y yo pensando que esta misión apenas comenzaba.

Llegue a la casa sabía que Skipper y Cabo tardarían un poco en llegar así que abrí mi computadora y empecé a sacar información de Marlene comencé a leerla y no había nada fuera de lo normal no como lo mío Rico apareció sorpresivamente detrás de mí y se extrañó al leer de quien tenía la información.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto extrañado Rico ya que él sabía que no debía estar leyendo los archivos de la esposa del enemigo.

-Solo investigo Rico- Trate de sonar de lo más normal como si nada malo pasara lo que algo escondiera.

-Aja- Rico no me creía a pesar de todo no era nada tonto con esto y se daba cuenta.

-Ella me ayudara a atrapar a Antonio- ¿Qué más podía decirle? Solo la verdad era mi única solución.

-Skipper- Él tanto como yo sabría que Skipper sería un problema el no aceptaría esto.

-Lo se Rico por eso te pido que me guardes el secreto hasta que complete la misión- Si Skipper se enteraba todo acababa.

-Claro- Estaba perfecto con solo esperaba no tener ninguna distracción si quería completar la misión.

-Gracias Rico de verdad- No me gustaba guardarle secretos a Skipper pero en esta ocasión debía hacerlo si quería acabar esta misión.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que se preguntarán porque tan rápido supo la verdad, bueno quise crear algo diferente a lo que siempre se ve no sé si les está gustando tanto como a mí pero con base a esto la historia se irá desarrollando más y más gracias en verdad. **

**Madie: Lo sé de hecho ellas me arrastraron a escribir esta y además la otra historia, me alegra que te esté encantando eso en serio me anima de hecho mayor parte de esta historia la he escrito con música espero y lo sigas leyendo gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Aliados

Hola mis queridos lectores hoy presente la tabla con lo que espero no tardar más en subir capítulos gracias a los que entendieron y esperaron con paciencia bueno antes que nada la otra historia está llegando lentamente a su fin pero esta seguirá sin problemas y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 8: Aliados.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Cómo les fue Skipper?- Pregunte en cuanto Skipper y Cabo atravesaron la puerta Rico y habíamos estado solos durante un buen rato.

-Solo dieron reglas muy aburrido para mi gusto- Tal y como a mí me hicieron en cuanto me quede.

-Aburrido- Expreso indiferente Rico pocas cosas a él le parecían divertidas por lo cual no me extraño.

-Espero quedar Skipper- Cabo no era tan bueno como Skipper pero seguro quedaría.

-Quedarás Cabo solo hay que ver que se necesita- Yo recordé que debía llamar a Marlene.

-Disculpen estoy cansado voy a dormir- No pensé ningún pretexto mejor que ese en parte era cierto.

Entre a mi cuarto cerrándolo con seguro no quería ninguna sorpresa tome mi celular y marque el número que saque de sus datos espero y sea el correcto

-¿Hola?- Pregunto algo extrañada seguramente no tenía ni le menor idea de que era yo.

-Marlene soy yo Kowalski- Por alguna extraña razón me alegraba esto el hablar con ella.

-Oh hola perdón olvide que llamaría- Eso supuse pero no estaba para charlar debía averiguar lo que debía.

-No te preocupes pero necesito que me digas si descubriste algo importante- Y que me sea útil.

-Solo algo bastante extraño- Necesitaba muchas pruebas ya que como se ha intentado meter a Antonio a la cárcel en varías veces ya es más difícil.

-¿Qué es?- Necesitaba saberlo esto de ser aliados sería muy benefactorio mas si quería terminar rápido esta misión.

-Bueno Antonio contratara nuevos guardaespaldas hasta ahí todo normal pero después la razón no es tan buena alguien quiere matarlo- Seria alguien externo.

-Puedo suponerlo Marlene pero gracias por la información- Tenia que averiguar eso aunque alguien como él es flanco fácil.

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea- Antes hubiera dudado pero sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-Se eso pero no entiendo porque ahora solicita eso porque justamente en este momento- Algo no me cuadrada bien.

-Antonio dará una fiesta por el aniversario de la empresa tal vez sea por eso- Pero claro, era obvio que ella sabría sobre eso.

-Tal vez tenga miedo que en ella intenten algo o de algo mas tendré que averiguar más- Ya se habría presentado en mas fiestas son necesidad de guardaespaldas.

-Yo puedo investigar si quieres- No eso ya era ir demasiado lejos y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

-No Marlene eso ya sería demasiado como dije no te quiero poner en riesgo- Con trabajo y acepto que me ayude porque en verdad lo necesito.

-No lo es puedo conseguirlo- ¿No se daba cuenta de la situación? Antonio no le diría todo así como así.

-Antonio no es nada tonto puede darse cuenta y entonces si estaremos en problemas- Ese era el verdadero peligro.

-Está bien no lo haré pero si investigó algo más te lo haré saber debo irme Antonio llego- Esto de ser aliados comenzaba a gustarme.

-Claro hablaremos después- Finalmente la llamada termino cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

-Pase- Dije rápidamente si era Rico no había problema pero con Skipper y Cabo se complicaría un poco.

-¿Interrumpo algo Kowalski?- Vaya era Skipper no debía decirle nada sobre mi nueva aliada.

-No solo pensaba- Se supone que había venido a descansar y seguía despierto esperaba que me creyera.

-Entiendo solo que escuche ruidos y me pareció extraño- Suerte que no escucho nada o estaría en serios problemas.

-Perdona creo que pensaba en voz alta- Estaba muy nervioso Skipper no era fácil de engañar.

-Parecía que hablabas con alguien, mira Kowalski entiendo que quizás quieras tener una vida y no te lo impediré pero creo que no es el mejor momento ¿Comprendes?- No lo pude engañar pero por lo menos no se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-Comprendo Skipper y perdón- Perdón por romper las reglar y sobre todo por mentirte.

-Descuida y buenas noches- ¿Qué pasaría cuando se diera cuenta de todo? Ahora comenzaba a sentirme mal.

-Buenas noches- Dije antes de que saliera yo solo me recosté en mi cama vaya día estuvo lleno de todo será mejor descansar y esperar que mañana sea un mejor día.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-Está bien no lo haré pero si investigó algo más te lo haré saber debo irme Antonio llego- Odiaba que Kowalski no me dejara continuar averiguando.

-Claro hablaremos después- Así término la conversación a tiempo antes que Antonio entrara.

-Hola Marlene ¿Que hacías?- Siempre preguntaba eso llegando si Kowalski supiera esto seguramente diría que estábamos exponiéndonos mucho.

-Hablaba con Stacy nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo- Ese sería una gran excusa.

-Recuerda que tenemos la fiesta- Si la dichosa fiesta antes hubiera pensado que todo era inocente y ahora no.

-Lo recuerdo tranquilo, me voy a dormir- Kowalski tenía razón era demasiada seguridad para una simple fiesta.

-Yo iré en unos minutos solo haré algo- Desde que Kowalski me dijo su misión desconfiaba en todo los sentidos de Antonio.

-Si descansa- Me metí rápidamente a la habitación al recostarme pensaba en todos los años que viví engañada por Antonio.

Después de pensar eso comencé a recordar cosas de Kowalski que aún no me cuadraban muy bien como el hecho que hasta cierta etapa de su vida hay registro y la otra ha no pero supongo que ser espía conlleva eso pero ahora tendría que ver como conseguía más información aunque Kowalski se negará lo haría.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Bien Cabo ya sabes que hacer- Nos encontrábamos afuera de la empresa de Antonio a punto de ver lo de los guardaespaldas.

-Si Skipper- Venia con Cabo porque simplemente Rico no podría es demasiado destructivo y no creo que así lo elegirán.

-Hace rato que saliste ¿A dónde fuiste?- Cabo tiempo antes había salidos urgentemente sin decir nada.

-Kowalski necesitaba mi ayuda y vine, nos encontramos afuera claro- Menos mal si los veían juntos y luego Cabo entraba a trabajar sería demasiado raro.

-¿Y para que te necesitaba?- Debía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasara en la misión y en mi equipo.

-Buen am él debe hacer un invento y no está seguro de hacerlo- Lo note algo nervioso pero seguro era por esto.

-¿Por qué no está seguro de hacerlo? ¿Es algo malo?- Construir algo malo definitivamente no era algo que Kowalski hiciera.

-Creo que lo es Skipper tiene que nacer un detector de mentiras- Eso es malo porque si se lo ponen a los empleados entre ellos estaría Kowalski.

-Entonces fue para eso, no creo que necesitara tu ayuda Cabo- Kowalski podía tomar una fácil decisión.

-Am esto de la misión lo tiene así- Bueno si era su primera misión como infiltrado no podía culparlo.

-Si tienes razón- Debía ser paciente sabía que él acabaría esta misión confiaba plenamente en él.

Iba a decirle otra cosa a Cabo pero note que Kowalski iba pasando, no lo había visto salir pero quizás por hablar con Cabo no lo note él me miro y yo asentí ligeramente él hizo lo mismo si confiaba en él aunque estos dos días ha estado algo extraño no lo culpó estas misión requieren de mucho y no es tan fácil.

Se subió al auto y se fue menos mal así no se levantaría sospechas segundos después a lo lejos vi a la esposa de Antonio en su auto tampoco la había visto salir era extraño ¿Tanto me distrajo con Cabo para no verlos?

-Skipper ¿En que piensas?- Yo siempre estaba alerta en todo y no darme cuenta de que dos personas salieron se me hizo bastante extraño.

-Cabo ¿Viste salir a Kowalski?- Quizás solo fue une torpe descuido mío sin importancia.

-Ah no porque estaba distraído hablando contigo- Si debió ser eso no encontraba otra cosa lógica.

-¿Ustedes vienen por el puesto de guardaespaldas?- Volteamos y era el tal Clemson con el debíamos hacer todo eso.

-Por supuesto solo que no sabíamos con quién debíamos solicitarlo- Obviamente no sabíamos eso nadie lo sabía así debía ser.

-Es conmigo por favor pasen- Aquí vamos en dos semanas nos infiltraríamos junto con Kowalski así podríamos ayudarlo.

Salía de la habitación de Kowalski ya que iba a la mía pero escuche a Kowalski decir "Claro hablaremos después" decidí saber que pasaba y paso algo extraño para mi Kowalski no se atrevió a decirme que hablaba con alguien era tan obvio que lo hacia él solo no se podía decir eso pero no debía meterme demasiado en su vida privada pero ahora no era el momento digo tenía una misión peligrosa como para que se distrajera con alguien por eso mejor se lo decía que seguir permitiendo eso y esperar que completará su misión sin interferencia de alguien.

**Nota de la autora: Como ven ya narró alguien más además de los protagonistas y el malo pero quise hacer esto para cambiar un poco más la rutina además de que esta historia tiene al principio más acción que romance gracias en serio por leerla.**

**Madie: Sin suspenso no habría capítulos interesantes tranquila por el momento no habrá tanto suspenso, lo de hecho casi lo suben ellas porque enserio me daba nervios subirlo a veces ellas mismas me están diciendo que ya suba el capítulo xD me alegra que no lo dejes de leer enserio y perdón por desesperarte con los capítulo, gracias.**

**Irina015: Hice que quitará su mano porque me recordó a algo en mi vida y dije ¿Por qué no ponerlo? Pero ya para la próxima no será tan complicado, por ahora les ira bien nunca me estreso porque odio estresarme y muchísimas gracias te adoro y suerte a ti también.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Solo un acercamiento?

Hola mis queridos lectores vaya que esta historia les está gustando y me alegro mucho espero y lo que siga les guste tanto como a mi mientras lo escribía sin dejar de leerlo y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 9: ¿Solo un acercamiento?**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba a punto de irme tenía que pensar como retrasar el experimento sin levantar sospecha alguna eso hasta que Cabo me detuvo.

-Kowalski ¿Está todo bien?- Su pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa sé qué Cabo es de fiar y podía contarle todo pero sin duda sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía y trataría de que se lo dijera a Skipper cosa que no haría.

-Claro Cabo ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Quería saber que lo había orillado a preguntarme eso.

-Bueno ayer estuvo extraño tu repentina aparición eso hizo que Skipper preguntara mucho- ¿Repentina aparición? Pero claro cuando pase enfrente de ellos de la nada.

-Pero es que ¿No me vieron salir?- Tenia que ocultarle la verdad a Cabo sino estaría mirándome acusatoriamente y eso no me agradaba para nada.

-Ah no- Si fue cuando estuve hablando come Marlene sobre nuestro acuerdo de ser aliados.

-Yo los vi pero trate de aparentar lo más posible ya que no deben saber que nos conocemos- Mis excusas estaban perfectas Cabo tenía que creerme sí o sí.

-Oh bueno entonces lo siento- Si me había creído por ahora debía ser así ya cuando esto acabara ya vería que haría.

-Descuida Cabo con lo que paso ayer entiende que desconfíes de mi- Luego del numerito que hicimos Marlene y yo frente a Cabo.

-¿Qué paso ayer exactamente?- Skipper hablo parado frente a nosotros ¿Cuándo había entrado?

-Al parecer la esposa de Antonio esta disgustada porque Kowalski no construye rápido la máquina y lo reprendió- Uf Cabo me salvo con esa excusa algo compleja.

-¿En serio? Vaya, pero no te dejes intimidar Kowalski solo es una chica trata de que no meta sus narices en esto- Era justo lo que hice ayer meterla en esto.

-Descuidar Skipper lo haré y dime ¿Hoy irán a la empresa?- Si era así no podía acercarme de ningún modo a Marlene.

-Si pero en la tarde al entrenamiento- Por lo menos tendría algunas horas para aclarar cosas con ella.

-Entonces hasta la tarde- Me subí al auto y me fui inmediatamente ya había perdido tiempo valioso no perdería más.

Llegue a tiempo no quería otra llamada de atención de Clemson así que me dispuse a trabajar en el dichoso invento que por cierto debía retrasar lo más posible no sabía para que lo quería Antonio pero para lo que lo usara sabía que no podía ser nada bueno solo trazaba y trazaba sin hacer nada.

-Kowalski tengo algo importante que decirte- La voz de Marlene me sorprendí cayendo repentinamente de la silla.

-Marlene por favor no hagas eso- Ella se acercó a ayudarme tomando mi mano al levantarme note que no nos soltábamos.

-Perdón pensé que siendo espía estarías listo para todo- Ahí soltó mi mano algo nerviosa pero eso no me importó sino lo otro.

-Marlene no digas eso en voz alta y aquí- Su descuido ahora no fue tan importante pero la próxima vez no tendríamos tanta suerte.

-Lidiar contigo es un verdadero problema- No creo que sea eso pero no podía estar diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Qué fue lo que me viniste a decir?- Mejor no discutía con ella no era el momento ni el lugar sobre todo el lugar.

-El día que será la fiesta habrá una entrega especial para Antonio- Una fiesta para cubrir un entrega, bien jugado Antonio.

-Espera Marlene como conseguiste esa información- Dudo demasiado que Antonio o alguien más le hubiera dicho.

-Solo la conseguí deberías ser agradecido- ¿Acaso ella no veía más allá? Se estaba exponiendo demasiado.

-Te dije que no te pusieras en peligro esto es demasiado no puedo seguir permitiéndolo- Estaba ya rompiendo reglas por ella no cargaría con algo más.

-Kowalski escucha ya he vivido engañada demasiado tiempo no lo dejaré mas además quiero hacer esto- Me miró fijamente a los ojos me puso una mirada llena de súplica que no me pude negar.

-Está bien pero en serio necesito que me promesas que note pondrás en peligro de ninguna manera- Ya era demasiado con que la metiera a la misión si algo le llegara a pasar todo empeoraría bueno más de lo que ya está.

-Te lo prometo, gracias Kowalski- Ahora ella tomo mis dos manos y las sostuvo por un buen tiempo no sé porque yo no las aparte.

-Por aquí señor ayer entrego los cálculos y el diseño creo que estará satisfecho del progreso- Escuche la voz de Clemson seguramente venía con Antonio no podía verme con Marlene.

-Marlene ven aquí- Tome a Marlene y la lleve hacia un estante ahí la metí sé que era un poco brusco pero estaríamos en serios problemas si nos veían.

-No hagas ruido y quédate aquí pase lo que pase- Cerré las puertas y me dirigí rápidamente al escritorio.

-Kowalski sé que ayer me dejaste los diseños y cálculos a mi parecer están perfectos ¿Qué más tienes?- No tenía nada mas todo este tiempo me la pase sin hacer nada y después hablando con Marlene.

-Bueno estaba analizando los puntos donde se debe colocar los cables sensoriales para que la maquina no falle sin exención- Dije lo primero que vino a mi mente espero y eso sea suficiente.

-Más que perfecto pero esto necesita marchar veloz- Era lo que quería evitar pero creo que no me quedaba otra opción.

-Tratare de tenerlo listo lo antes posible- Trataría de no tardarme demasiado pero tampoco tan pronto.

-Bien te dejo debo ir a ver los otros proyectos- ¿Otros proyectos? Si a mí me había encargado esto ¿Qué le habrá dejado a los otros?

-Seguro yo continuaré si logro algo más se lo haré saber- Solo quería que ha se fuera no me sentía bien dejando a Marlene ahí encerrada.

Se retiraron tuve que esperar unos momentos antes de que me dirigiera al estante abriéndole rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- No quería dejarla ahí pero no había otra opción pero paso algo que me tomo por sorpresa ella cayó en mis brazos.

-Si solo nunca me ha gustado estar encerrada siento que el aire se me va- Creo que debí pensarlo debidamente antes de meterla ahí.

-Perdón no debí meterte ahí- Ciertamente no fue mi mejor movida pero algo es algo.

-No descuida hubiera sido peor que nos encontraran juntos- Pero tampoco podía arriesgarla no así.

-Marlene creo que debes irte posiblemente a estas alturas Antonio sabrá que ya llegaste y seguro se estará preguntando en donde estas- No quería que ella tuviera problemas con Antonio.

-Tienes razón después hablamos- Inesperadamente beso rápidamente mi mejilla y se fue.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Me terminaba de alistar para ir directo a la empresa tenía que hablar con Kowalski para ver que podía averiguarle sobre Antonio aunque la lista no era larga según él no debía ponerme en riesgo y no lo culpa pero tampoco podía limitarme no era una inútil.

Entre al despacho de Antonio para cerciorarme de que no estaba en casa y efectivamente no estaba solo unos papeles en su escritorio decidí acercarme a ver qué eran no entendía mucho lo que decían solo que se haría una entrega el mismo día de la boda claro era un perfecto encubrimiento para lo que sea que le entregarán ese día, debía decírselo a Kowalski.

Después de contarle todo y haber estado encerrada en ese estante que por cierto no me agrado para nada fui corriendo a la oficina de Antonio ahí lo espere hasta que entro algo desesperado a la oficina.

-¡Solo has que se vaya!- Le grito a Clemson algo lo tenía así y sería mejor no meterme en eso.

-Antonio ¿Está todo bien?- Enterarme de lo que hacía Antonio me hacía desconfiar de cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Si solo tuve problemas con alguien las cosas se están retrasando un poco pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yo pocas veces venia aquí no me gustaba para nada estar aquí.

-Solo vine a visitarte ¿No puedo?- La fiesta seria en un mes exactamente tenía tiempo para averiguar más cosas.

-Si solo que ahora vienes más seguido que antes- Eso es cierto desde que Kowalski entro no hay día que no venga.

-Con la fiesta tengo varias cosas que hacer desde aquí sería mejor ¿No crees?- Esa sería una buena excusa por el momento.

-Está bien solo que últimamente estaré algo ocupado- ¿En qué? Seguramente nada bueno ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

-Descuida, bueno te dejo tendré que seguir viendo eso y por el tiempo no te preocupes tomate el que necesites- Mientras yo podía seguir averiguando más.

-Está bien cuídate y tranquila solo será hasta la fiesta- Esas ya eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Abandone su oficina y me dirigí a los baños iba a informarle a Kowalski lo poco que había descubierto ¿Por qué últimamente quería hablar con él? Digo decirle que Antonio estaría ocupado no era algo que lo beneficiará no tenía caso decírselo sin embargo ya estaba llamando a su celular, escuche que alguien entro al baño no le di importancia hasta que hablo.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- Me di un susto no me esperaba que Kowalski estuviera aquí en el baño de mujeres.

-¡Me asustaste!- Dije un poco enojada podía haberme avisado o algo en cambio no hizo nada.

-Ya estamos a mano- Lo decía por lo de la mañana pero creo que aun así no era nada justo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te pueden ver y se hará un escándalo- No se veía bien que él estuviera en el baño de mujeres menos que estuviera conmigo.

-Me llamaste y como anteriormente te vi entrando aquí, pensé que necesitaba mi presencia- Si necesitaba su presencia pero no así.

-No es nada importante te llame para nada perdón- Creo que lo llame para nada no era algo que mereciera llamarlo.

-No creo que sea para nada vamos dime- Mejor le decía después de todo ya estaba aquí.

-Solo que Antonio me dijo que estará muy ocupado hasta la fiesta- Lo ves nada importante viniste aquí para nada.

-Interesante, eso me dice que sea lo que entregarán ese día es de vital importancia para él- No podía estar hablando en serio era algo insignificante que seguramente él sabría tarde o temprano.

-Tú lo sabrías después de todo eres un espía- Lo último lo dije en voz muy baja solo audible para nosotros dos.

-Mejor saberlo antes que después- Oímos ruidos afuera del baño yo me alarme demasiado si lo veían aquí sería terrible.

Tome a Kowalski y lo metí a unos de los baños junto conmigo él iba a protestar pero cubrí su boca estaba algo agitada, entraron dos chicas solo a retocarse el maquillaje y hablar un montón de chismes yo solo quería que ya se fueran unos minutos más bastaron para que se fueran y lentamente quite mi mano de su boca ahí note que estábamos muy cerca.

-Wow eso estuvo cerca- Dijo algo apenado creo que también noto la cercanía que teníamos uno del otro.

-Demasiado creo que hubieras quedado como un pervertido total- Bromee un poco la cercanía con él me agradaba.

-Creo que a nadie le gustaría tener esa fama- Él continuo la broma y ambos reímos.

-Menos a ti aunque no se mucho de ti- Lo poco que sabía de él es que era un chico problemático y después un espía si había muchos espacios en blanco.

-Ya sabrás de mi pero ahora no es el momento- Estábamos tan cerca que notaba su respiración tocando mi rostro.

-¿Por qué?- Dije ya muy cerca de su rostro y mis manos sobre sus hombros ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Porque…- Ya no me importaba lo que tuviera que decir solo sé que no lo deje terminar cuando junte mis labios a los suyos en un perfecto y dulce beso.

**Nota de la autora: Vaya que los ánimos se pusieron con esta pareja quise darles lo que ya tanto esperaban, el dichoso beso sé que algunos pensarán que es demasiado pronto pero así es como tengo la historia algo rápida pero a la ves lenta espero y les guste esto gracias por seguir leyéndola.**

**Madie: Pues creo que este capítulo si te desespero al principio pero al final se tuvo lo que quería enserio gracias por no dejar de leerlo de verdad, jajaja si la verdad hicieron muy bien en decirme que lo subiera si esto no fu demasiada emoción en el próximo habrá más. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Saber mas de ti

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco esta cosa a veces me odia y no me permite hacer nada, quiero decirles que agregue una nueva narración espero y les guste además que puse algo que si les gusto el primer beso esto les gustara más y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 10: Saber más de ti.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

La sostenía de la cintura mientras la besaba esto al principio me tomo totalmente por sorpresa pero después lo acepte gustoso, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero no me importaba en este momento, fue hasta que nos separamos que nos miramos por unos segundos.

-Yo, perdón- Trato de irse pero no la deje ¿Acaso iba a besarme y luego escapar? ¿Así es como hacia las cosas?

-Marlene no, espera ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando me beso así que una razón tenía.

-Yo no lo sé solo lo hice debo irme no quiero que me vean- Sabia que trataba de escapar y ponía solo excusas.

-Está bien solo ya no me ayudes en esto entre solo y acabaré esta misión solo además estoy arriesgando demasiado con meterte a esto- Si iba a huir así bien.

-Kowalski por favor no quiero hablar de eso- ¿Por qué no? Creo que merecía una explicación.

-Solo dame una razón Marlene y te dejaré seguir con esto a mi lado- Solo una por favor solo quiero saber porque.

-Mírate eres un chico bastante atractivo es normal ¿No crees?- ¿Era cierto? Pura atracción física bueno era una respuesta bastante valida.

-Ah bueno este, gracias supongo- Ahora fui yo quien se fue no supe porque solo salí rápidamente de ahí.

Llegue muy rápido a mi escritorio ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Solo un terrible error ya estaba comprometiendo demasiado la misión ¿Sería bueno seguir con esto? No lo creo digo no sé si después del beso podría ser el mismo trato que teníamos antes, mejor lo olvidaba y comenzaba a construir el invento pero no tan deprisa podían usarlo mal.

Acabe solo la estructura iba demasiado bien en mi opinión pero ya debía irme inmediatamente tenía mucho que pensar hoy lo del beso me dejo demasiado mal sin poder pensar, al salir fui directamente a mi auto iba a irme pero Marlene se subió a mi auto antes de hacer algo.

-Kowalski antes que digas algo en serio quiero pedirte perdón por mi actitud- Ella hablo antes que yo así que me quede unos segundos pensando en que decirle.

-Ah Marlene solo me confundes demasiado- Ella era tan confusa en lo que me decía y lo que hacía.

-Sé que mis acciones te han dado de que hablar- Diría yo que me han dado demasiado de que hablar.

-Con lo que acabas de hacer me pregunto si la próxima vez que no se sucede algo huiras o no- Necesitaba seguridad ante todo.

-No lo hare tenlo por seguro- ¿Cómo estaría tan seguro de eso? No me quedaba más que confiar en ella.

-Te creeré pero solo no lo hagas necesito estar seguro de continuar con esto- La misión debía ser mi prioridad ahora.

-Lo sé pero eres tan complicado que es más difícil- ¿Complicado? La complicada era ella.

-Yo no soy complicado- Nunca me vi así se hecho es la primera persona que me lo ha dicho nunca pensé que esto pasaría alguna vez.

-Como te he dicho no sé nada de ti estoy trabajando con alguien completamente desconocido eso es complicado- Entendía su punto bueno yo sabía todo de ella debido a su expediente pero en el mío no había mucho.

-Marlene te dije que te diría todo de mí pero más adelante digo apenas nos conocemos- No sabía que haría después de saber todo quizás dilatarse

-¿Crees que iré contar todo?- No totalmente solo tenía mis pequeñas dudas este trabajo constaba de no creer en nadie.

-Solo debo tener cuidado esto es así tienes que desconfiar de todos solo así logras llegar lejos- Solo confiaba en los chicos en nadie más.

-Debes ser horrible desconfiar de los que te rodean- Hasta eso no lo era sé que es difícil de entenderlo pero desde mi perspectiva no lo era.

-Es más horrible creer y que luego te traicionen- Así lo veía yo hasta no tener la certeza de creer no hacerlo.

-Tienes razón mírame creía en él y resulto peor de lo que pensaba- Exacto creo que con eso lo entendería.

-Marlene te daré una pregunta solo una pregunta úsala bien- Mejor con ella iba con calma después de todo me ayudaría.

-¿Por qué de la nada dejaste de ser tan problemático?- Debí suponer que quería saber eso era lo más misterioso en mi vida.

-Si era problemático no lo niego pero solo quería sentar cabeza pero no sabía cómo fue cuando Skipper me encontró, él solo era un soldado en ese entonces pero me ayudo bastante fue cuando entre en esto y acabo eso- Breve pero concreta espero que con eso se conforme.

-Esto solo hizo que me dieran más dudas sobre ti pero una menos- Solo le contestaría eso no mas era más de lo que otra persona además de los chicos sabia de mí.

-Todo a su tiempo Marlene en otra ocasión podrás saber más pero ahora debo irme y me temo que debes bajar del auto- Ya me tarde un poco en llegar a la casa esperaba que Skipper y Cabo siguieran en el entrenamiento.

-De todos modos gracias por dejarme saber más de ti, espero que se te quite esa idea de desconfiar de todos, algunos solo queremos conocerte- Sabia que lo decía por ella y porque me cerraba tanto.

Me voltee hacia ella para contestarle cuando volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, odiaba esto odiaba contestarle odiaba empezar a sentir esto, me separe mucho más confundido.

-Perdón yo iba a besar tu mejilla cuanto te volteaste- Estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No, no te disculpes fue mi culpa- Vaya dos besos en un día entra la esposa de mi "jefe" y yo.

-Sí, si solo adiós- Esta vez sí beso mi mejilla e inmediatamente salió del auto yo enseguida me fui esto ya era demasiado si antes no podía con un beso menos con dos que haría con lo que estoy empezando a sentir solo una cosa, olvidarlo.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Estaba completamente solo en la casa Skipper y Cabo fueron a los dichosos entrenamientos pero seguramente Kowalski no tardaría en venir tenía que darle una importante noticia solo lo esperaría pero comenzó a tardarse ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Deje de estaré preguntando eso cuando oí como estacionada el auto y entraba con la mirada perdida.

-¿Kowalski?- Pregunte ya que se había pasado de largo sin prestarme le menor atención.

-A perdón Rico no te vi vengo pensado en muchas cosas- Se veía muy confundido sé que esta misión al principio le asustaba pero pensé que eso ya era historia.

-¿Qué?- En que tanto venia pensando que lo tenía así sé que ahora metió a alguien más a la misión que iba en contra de las ordenes pero ¿Era por eso?

-Rico estoy haciendo mal- Si hacía muy mal en meter un civil en esto hasta yo sabía que era demasiado riesgoso esto.

-Relájate- Estar así no lo ayudaría mucho tenía antes que nada tranquilizarse eso siempre me decían ellos.

-La bese- Todo se detuvo por un momento no podía ser cierto Kowalski siempre seguía las ordenes por eso era teniente y ahora se comprometió demasiado.

-Error- Fue un grave error se supone que no debía meterse con nadie y esto era más allá de los limites.

-Y dos veces- Vaya esto va mucho pero mucho más allá de los límites jamás creí ver a Kowalski en esta situación tan comprometedora.

-Muerto- Estaba más que muerto si Skipper se enteraba no sabía que haría esta misión era demasiado importante.

-Lo se Rico ¡Porque soy tan tonto!- No lo podía culpar somos humanos después y era obvio que alguna vez tuviéramos un tropiezo.

-No- Yo lo apoyaría después de todo soy el único que lo sabe y necesitaría de alguien con quien expresarse.

-Gracias Rico, espero reponerme de esto y seguir como si nada- Seria lo mejor para la misión pero no se para él.

-Noticia- Mejor le cambiaba el tema para distraerlo un poco de lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Pregunto un poco más animado si lo estaba logrando solo tenía que seguir así.

-Dentro- Yo a diferencia de Skipper y Cabo ya estaba adentro de la empresa había un puesto disponible y lo tome.

-¿En serio? Es fantástico Rico ya no me sentiré atrapado ahí solo ¿Cuándo empiezas?- Si ahora seríamos dos en este juego.

-Mañana- No fue difícil de hecho fue más fácil que nada solo tuve que encontrar el momento adecuado.

-¿Y en que puesto? Por si tengo que hablar contigo imagínate que no sepa en qué planta trabajas- ¿No imaginaba en que puesto? Siempre soy tan obvio.

-Armas- La empresa igual distribuía armas pero antes tenían que estar bien y funcionales ese era mi trabajo.

-Debí imaginarlo perdón Rico mi mente anda en otro lado- Aun con la noticia no lograba apartar su mente de aquello.

-Descuida- En eso sonó su teléfono hizo un gesto extraño cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Es Marlene- La chica de los dos besos parecían novios tímidos cosa buena y mala todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Marlene?- Su voz se tranquilizo vaya efecto que tenía esa chica sobre él.

-¿Herido? No, no sé nada de eso- ¿Quién estaba herido? Seguramente el enemigo lo estaba.

-No Marlene nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver- Me miro y yo negué no teníamos permiso de hacer nada aun.

-Tranquila solo actúa como si te impresionará demasiado y preocupada- Algo definitivamente está pasando.

-No puedo- Sonaba realmente preocupado sabía que esto ya era algo peligroso pero ¿Qué?

-Está bien, no tardo- Y colgó dejándome muy confundido por su reciente platica enfrente mío.

-Rico debo ir urgentemente invéntale lo que sea a Skipper por favor- Sabia que esto terminaría mal pero que se le hacía.

-Bien- Dije y Kowalski salió corriendo de la casa yo solo me asome por la ventana para ver como el auto se alejaba.

Sabía que Skipper y Cabo no tardarían en llegar tenía que pensar una buena excusa para responder porque Kowalski no estaba aquí pero me moría de la curiosidad por saber que había hecho que Kowalski se fuera así y que estaba pasando en realidad.

**Nota de la autora: Veo que se quedaron muy emocionados con el primer beso así que agregue uno pero accidental además de más suspenso al final y que otro personaje que narrara la historia que por supuesto irán saliendo más personajes ojala les guste y gracias. **

**Madie: Creo que este te dará el paro cardiaco, yo igual las amo por hacer esto, el beso fue lo que más me costó tuve que hacerlo como si me estuviera pasando cosa algo chistosa y lo del baño me pareció perfecto para que ocurriera el beso de ella habrá hasta el siguiente capítulo, lo es la voz perfecta que tiene enamora jeje gracias. **

**Irina015: Lo se fue lo que más trabajo me costó en serio gracias y si viste reaccionó bien pero lo que piensa ella se verá en el siguiente capítulo, volví a leer el capítulo y no encontré lo de la boda que mencionas me puedes decir en que parte lo viste para así aclararlo posiblemente fue una error porque esta cosa tiene auto-corrector y sin darme cuenta me cambia las palabras pero dímelo para aclararlo, no jamás lo olvidare yo igual y enserio gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Ayudar al enemigo

Hola mis queridos lectores sé qué pues quedaron impresionados con los dos besos les informo que no habrá por estos dos capítulos por si querían otro sino que habrá más como acercamientos y cosas de Kowalski que verán además Rico entrara a la empresa cosa que lo hará un poco más difícil y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 11: Ayudar al enemigo.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Lo había besado ¡Y dos veces! Esto sí que no era posible ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara? Digo apenas lo conocía y estaba casada que error más grande cometí pero no podía decir que estaba arrepentida seria muy hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo cuando disfrute realmente el beso pero ahora debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza Antonio no tardarían en llegar yo debía estar normal y tranquila.

-¡Vigila la zona!- Oí gritos de Antonio, baje rápidamente a ver que sucedía y lo que encontré no me agrado nada.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué te sucedió?- Antonio estaba manchado de sangre que brotaba de su abdomen.

-Me… me trataron de asaltar y me dispararon- Sabia que mentía por la razón pero era más que obvia la herida.

-Debemos ir al hospital enseguida podría ser más grave- Trate de acercarme a él pero solo se alejó.

-Llámale a alguien rápido- ¿A quién? Antonio solo dijo que llamara a alguien no específico bien.

-¿A quién debo llamar?- Pregunte alarmada había mucha sangre en él esto no me gustaba para nada.

-A quien sea solo llámalo para que me ayude aquí- Solo pensé en Kowalski marque su número apuradamente.

-¿Qué sucede Marlene?- Pregunto normal ¿Cómo decirle esto? Ni yo misma podía articular una palabra.

-Antonio está herido ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?- Sabia que él iba tras de Antoni temía que supiera esto y no me lo haya dicho.

-¿Herido? No, no sé nada de eso- ¿Cómo estar segura? Él aun no confiaba en mi podía mentirme sin problema.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- Quise asegurarme antes de pedirle que viniera a revisar a Antonio después de todo era un espía tenía que saber cómo curar una herida de bala.

-No Marlene nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver- Me aseguro y enseguida le creí pero ahora al punto.

-Antonio está herido y no sé qué hacer ante esto dice que lo trataron de asaltar pero sé que no es así- Nunca me había pasado algo así pero por alguna razón estaba tranquila.

-Tranquila solo actúa como si te impresionará demasiado y preocupada- Si guardar las apariencias pero tenía una herida.

-Necesito que vengas a curarlo- No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo mientras Antonio sangraba.

-No puedo- Debía venir era el único que podía ayudarme en esta horrible situación el único en quien pensaba ahora.

-Kowalski debes venir por favor te necesito- Necesitaba que viniera a ayudarme con esto urgentemente.

-Está bien, no tardo- Colgó y yo estaba mucho más aliviada ahora solo quedaba esperarlo con Antonio y su herida

-Listo Antonio perdón por la demora- Tarde un poco pero al menos él aún estaba consiente.

-¿A quién llamaste?- Me acerque a él ahora si me dejo pero su pregunta me sorprendió que excusa le daría para haber llamado a Antonio.

-Llame a uno de tus científicos, Kowalski no supe bien a quien llamarle- Esperaba que no se enojara.

-Está bien espero que se dé prisa- Uf por suerte no cuestionó mi elección de persona le sería extraño que lo llamara precisamente a él.

No dijimos nada más ¿Qué se podía decir? Sabía que eso de que lo habían asaltado era mentira pero ¿Qué habrá pasado en verdad? Y porque Kowalski tardaba tanto solo se oía la respiración agitada de Antonio que fue interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada me apure rápidamente a abrir.

-Marlene ya estoy aquí llévame con él rápido- Por suerte Kowalski ya había llegado tome su mano y lo lleve con Antonio.

-Señor estoy aquí para ayudar si me lo permite- Hablo Kowalski soltándome dirigiéndose a Antonio.

-¿Sabes curar una herida así?- Le mostró su herida se veía mal pero él de terco que no quería ir a un hospital.

-Señor antes quería ser doctor aprendí muchas cosas antes de dedicarme a la ciencia creo poder con eso- ¿Eso era verdad? O solo una excusa para que lo dejara curarlo, no sabía que era verdad con él.

-Está bien pero apresúrate- Yo solo veía la escena sin hablar sabía que Kowalski podría con esto.

-Señorita ¿Tienen un botiquín aquí?- Al principio no reaccione no estaba acostumbrada a que me llamara así.

-Ah sí claro voy por el- Me apresure a ir al baño por el, al regresar Kowalski hacia presión sobre su herida y le entregue el botiquín.

-Señor debo desinfectar la herida antes de curarla para ello deberé echarle alcohol- Sabia que le dolería mucho pero no podía irme.

Antonio grito mientras Kowalski limpiaba su herida luego comenzó a curarla, saco la bala con sumo cuidado no había duda que era bueno en esto y para finalizar la vendo.

-Señor deberá descansar y tomar unos analgésicos para el dolor- Ayudo a Antonio a subir a la habitación y recostarlo.

Kowalski espero a que se quedara dormido para salir de la habitación pero yo lo alcance no quería dejar irlo así.

-Gracias por todo Kowalski por venir- Sabia que Antonio no nos podía escuchar y no había nadie seguramente la gente de seguridad seguramente andaban buscando a quien le disparo.

-De nada fue un gusto ayudar digo no puedo atraparlo si muere- Bromeó yo comencé a reír.

-No sé qué es peor quedar viuda o que tu esposo termine en la cárcel- Igual bromee yo el comenzó a reír mostrándome otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Ni yo pero eso lo veremos más adelante ahora me retiro- Sabía que tenía que irse pero lo vería mañana.

-Te acompaño- No lo toque ni nada los besos que nos dimos estaban ahí flotando entre nosotros sin mencionar nada.

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso- Si seguramente vio mi cara de sorpresa cuando lo curaba era algo totalmente nuevo para mí.

-Descuida después de todo fuiste un muy buen doctor ¿Enserio querías serlo?- Me había quedado con esa duda.

-En algún momento de mi vida si pero esto es mucho más interesante y me gusta mucho- Me dedico una sincera sonrisa.

-Así que eres un doctor, científico y espía eres una caja de sorpresas- Dije llegando a la puerta junto con él.

-Supongo que si así se podría decir la verdad solo hago lo que necesito- Respondió totalmente normal.

-Nos vemos mañana- Me despedí alegremente de él para besar su mejilla recordando mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo algo sonrojada para después retirarse yo solo cerré la puerta tras de mi sonriendo cada vez sabia más de él y eso hacía que me gustara cada vez más, esperen ¿Gustar? No eso no él no me podía gustar mejor lo olvidaba.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Regresábamos del dichoso entrenamiento luego de que se alargó un poco más venia algo cansado junto con Cabo pero por suerte ya estábamos de regreso entramos agotados y vimos a Rico sentado.

-Hola Rico ¿Y Kowalski? No me digas que ya se durmió aún es temprano- Nos sentamos al lado de Rico.

-Am salió- Contesto normal bastante diría yo pero me extraño eso Kowalski nunca salía así sin avisarme a mí.

-¿Y a dónde salió?- Supongo que debió avisar a donde iba por lo menos eso esperaba no estaba en contra de que saliera solo que avisará.

-Compañeros- Veo que si es una salida con sus compañeros no podía decirle nada que se divierta no podía quitarle eso.

-Creo que está haciendo un excelente trabajo Skipper deberías dejar de presionarlo así- Si creo que sería mejor que se sintiera bien haciendo la misión.

-Tienes razón Cabo confiare en que está haciendo la misión como debería- Confiaba mucho en él.

-Sí- Afirmo Rico pero no muy convencido supongo que estará pensando en que mañana empezara en la empresa.

Después de comer un poco y recuperar fuerzas decidimos ir a dormir teníamos que estar frescos para mañana Kowalski aun no llegaba esperaba que no se desvelará mucho pero en eso entro por la puerta.

-Hola Kowalski- Saludo alegremente Cabo Rico solo hizo una señal con la mano parecía tranquilo.

-Hola chicos lamento la tardanza y salir así de imprevisto- Solo se sentó suspirando se veía cansado.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus compañeros?- Pregunte una vez que lo veía mucho más tranquilo al principio además de cansado se veía tenso.

-Bien bastante agradable- Dijo apenas y después se acercó a nosotros fue cuando note algo peculiar y extraño.

-Oye Kowalski ¿Eso es sangre?- Señale en su camisa manchada de la parte baja, creo que no se había dado cuenta porque empezó a revisarse.

-Ah sí parece que es sangre- Rico y Cabo se quedaron mirando seguramente se preguntaban lo mismo que yo.

-¿Alguna explicación para eso?- Le pregunte ya que él seguía sin decirnos nada sobre eso solo viendo la mancha en su camisa.

-Me pelee con un sujeto y creo que si lo golpee algo fuerte pero no me había dado cuenta- Kowalski no era de los problemáticos, ya no.

-¿Y el pleito fue?- Sé que no tenía derecho a estarlo interrogando sobre su salida pero me preocupaba la razón por lo que lo hizo.

-Él tipo hostigaba demasiado creí que fue prudente hacerlo callar- Supongo que ante eso no podía poner ninguna objeción.

-Solo cámbiate Kowalski y descansa- Ya era algo tarde y él debía trabajar mañana a primera hora y debía estar descansado.

-Sí señor descansen- Y Kowalski se dirigió a su habitación ya empezaba esto a preocuparme.

-Oigan muchachos ¿No notan algo extraño a Kowalski?- Últimamente no se todo a su alrededor estaba muy extraño.

-Solo algo pero debe ser por la misión no quiere estropearla ni nada solo es preocupación- Opino Cabo y quizás tenía razón era su primera misión así después de todo.

-No- Respondió Rico bueno tal vez para él Kowalski no estaba extraño pero para él pocas cosas eran extrañas.

-Rico ahora que entrarás a trabajar con él te pido que lo vigiles y ayudes- Con apoyo extra quizás Kowalski no se sentiría tan extraño.

-Seguro- Creo que ya todo estaba dicho fue una peculiar noche a decir verdad primero el entrenamiento extendido luego que Kowalski no estuviera y que cuando llegara tenía sangre por una pelea.

-Descansen muchachos- Me dirigí hacia mi habitación pero al hacerlo pase por la de Kowalski y escuche algo sin querer.

-No puede ser que siga diciéndole cosas sobre mí- ¿A qué se refería con eso? Quizás Kowalski veía a alguien a escondidas era lo más lógico no podía impedírselo pero solo esperaba que Kowalski supiera separar eso de la misión.

**Nota de la autora: Como han visto Skipper ya más o menos tiene la idea pero que pasara cuando sepa a quien se está acercando Kowalski sigan leyéndolo otra cosa se irán metiendo más personajes si solo que tomando su tiempo no quiero meterlos a todos de un solo golpe dejado una vez claras las dudad gracias.**

**Irina015: Ya viste lo que paso ojala te haya gustado, si creo que si se dio un beso ¿Por qué otro no? Y pues lo puse, por supuesto que si te amo es muy hermoso jajaja gracias igualmente.**

**Marie: Una lectora casi muerta más xD si quise agregarle otro beso y por accidente me pareció muy buena idea, yo imagine lo de la voz y dije ¡Tengo que ponerlo! Y veo que si gusto espero que una se tus teorías se hayan acercado a lo que puse y que también te haya dado un paro con este ;) gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Casi al descubierto

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que esta historia les está gustando cada vez más y no se preocupen lo mejor apenas comienza en esta historia tratare de meter de todo pero más romance ya aclarado esto y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 12: Casi al descubierto.**

**Narrado por Kowalski. **

Estaba a punto de irme Rico ya se había ido en otro auto ya que se vería extraño que yo llevara otro y él uno igual al mío así que para no levantar sospechas se fue antes yo pensaba en mi error ayer de regresar con la playera sucia de sangre debía ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez iba a irme pero Skipper me detuvo.

-Kowalski ¿Podemos hablar? Será rápido- Me acerque a Skipper que estaba en la mesa tomando una taza de café.

-Claro Skipper ¿Sobre qué?- Seguramente por lo de ayer Skipper no era tonto y yo hice un gran descuido.

-¿Quién es?- Su pregunta me saco de lugar no entendía a qué se refería quien es ¿Qué?

-Ah perdón no entendí ¿A qué te refieres?- Quizás a quien supuestamente golpee anoche y por ella la mancha de sangre.

-Kowalski no soy tonto has estado extraño y ya sé por qué es- ¿Qué? En serio lo sabía.

-¿De verdad lo sabes?- Si definitivamente todo estaba arruinado y por mi estupidez ¿Cómo deje que llegara hasta acá?

-Sí no tengas miedo de decirlo estar enamorado es algo normal y no te lo puedo impedir así que ¿Quién es ella?- Oh era eso por lo menos no había sabido que metí a alguien más a la misión.

-Ah bueno ella es linda- ¿Qué podía decirle? Ese no era el asunto aquí aparte nunca me había pasado no sabía que decirle.

-¿Solo eso? Vamos Kowalski no seas tímido- Me quede pensando que decirle y las ideas llegaron a mí.

-Bueno ella es… hermosa inteligente muy amable y con una bella sonrisa que cuando la veo siento que no tengo miedo- La imagen de Marlene llego a mí pero no podía ser debía alejarla de mí.

-Vaya Kowalski solo me queda decirte que no hay vuelta atrás estás enamorado pero antes pon una línea y separa tus asuntos personales de la misión serie terrible sin combinas los dos ¿Esta bien?- Era justo lo que hacía no esperen no lo está haciendo porque yo no estoy enamorado de Marlene.

-Tranquilo Skipper eso hago es mi prioridad pero ya debo irme no quiero llegar tarde- Tome las llaves del coche y me dirigía a la puerta antes de salir mire a Skipper él iba a hablar pero pensaba que decirme.

-Solo haz lo correcto soldado pero nunca lo hagas si eso significa que no seas feliz- Le sonreí a Skipper sabía que no me lo decía como líder sino como amigo.

Me subí al auto y así me dirigí a la empresa rápidamente para no llegar tarde mientras pensaba, no podía estar enamorado ¿Cierto? Menos de Marlene tal vez estaba confundido por los dos besos si debe ser eso.

Llegue justo a tiempo para continuar con el experimento paro ya no sabía cómo seguir retrasándolo así que mejor me ponía a construirlo poco a poco ya después vería.

-Kowalski el jefe quiere verte ahora- Clemson estaba justo detrás de mí no me asusto con lo ocurrido con Marlene ya estaba preparado para todo me voltee hacia él pensando ¿Ahora qué?

-Voy enseguida- Mire bien como dejaba el experimento por cualquier cosa y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Antonio con Clemson siguiéndome todo el tiempo.

Una vez que estuve afuera de su oficina Clemson entro primero yo espere afuera unos segundos después Clemson salió y me señalo que entrara.

-Kowalski siéntate por favor creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar- Me senté frente a él sabia que seria por lo de ayer.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- Ojala no hiciera tantas preguntas sobre mí en especial por eso.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer pero déjame preguntarte algo ¿Se lo comentaste a alguien?- De hecho no a nadie ni siquiera a Rico.

-A nadie- Seguramente Rico me preguntara después pero por ahora eso era verdad.

-Muy bien que así se mantenga por ahora eso es todo puedes retirarte- Pero aun no sabía que había pasado verdaderamente.

-Gracias y tenga por seguro que no diré nada- Salí inmediatamente de ahí tanto que choque con Marlene pero alcance a agarrarla para que no cayera al piso.

-¿Estas bien? Perdón no me fije- Me disculpe aun sosteniéndola me empezaba a gustar esta sensación.

-Sí, descuida yo tampoco me fije bien- Nos quedamos viendo por unos momentos hasta que Antonio nos interrumpió.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Enseguida nos soltamos y miramos a Antonio ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Venia tan distraída que casi tiro a Kowalski les estaba pidiendo disculpas- Hablo Marlene antes que yo que bueno yo no sabría qué decir.

-Ten más cuidado querida- Se acercó a Marlene la abrazo y la beso yo solo quería salir de ahí.

-Me retiro- Dije saliendo de ahí mejor me concentraba en mi trabajo y los dejaba ahí con sus cursilerías.

Así llegue y el experimento estaba como lo deje continúe construyéndolo a paso lento me extraño no ver a Rico pero mejor así continúe con el experimento creo que el adelante un poco más de lo esperado pero por suerte llego la hora de almorzar quizás podía ver a Rico y hablar con él le envié un mensaje de que nos viéramos en el mismo café donde me había visto con Cabo iba para allá pero Marlene me detuvo.

-Kowalski tengo que decirte algo- ¿Ahora? Vaya tenía que reunirme con Rico no tengo tiempo.

-Marlene podría ser luego ahora tengo un compromiso- Tenía que hablar con Rico desahogarme con alguien.

-¿Con quién?- ¿Por qué le importaba? Era mi vida después de todo y podía reunirme con quien quisiera.

-Con un amigo voy a hablar con él y estoy algo atrasado- No me gustaba ser impuntual ni la gente impuntual.

-Te acompaño- Decidí no discutir con ella solo camine con ella al lado mío entramos al café y enseguida encontramos a Rico.

-Lamento tardar Rico alguien me intercepto, te presento a Marlene- Marlene estiro su mano y él la estrecho.

-¿Besos?- Si Rico no fue nada discreto con ella Marlene enseguida me miro con reprochó.

-Si Rico ella gracias por ser discreto y ella quiere decirme algo pero como no quería dejarte esperando accedí a que me acompañara espero no te moleste- Marlene se sentó y yo junto a ella.

-No- Rico me hizo un gesto pícaro y yo enseguida negué no era este el caso ni la ocasión.

-Primero Skipper y ahora tu Rico preferiría que olvidarán eso en especial tu- Di por terminado el tema y me dirigí a Marlene.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- Ella debía saber lo menos posible de nosotros solo por precaución.

-Cosas de hombre ahora Marlene ¿Qué querías decirme?- Rico también le puso atención seguramente quería oír que pasaba.

-Antonio dijo que lo trataron de asaltar sé que no es verdad pero si no fueron ustedes ¿Quién fue?- Esa también era mi duda.

-No lo sé parece que Antonio hizo enojar a alguien más por ello contrato más guardaespaldas eso y la fiesta- Parece que ayer fue solo una advertencia sino hubieran intentado algo más.

-Skipper- Si él tenía que saber todo esto para ver que más averiguábamos quizás había algo detrás de todo.

-Si Rico se lo diré llegando quiero saber su punto de vista- Rico enseguida negó ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-¡Skipper!- Mire a donde señalaba y lo peor Skipper junto con Cabo se dirigían a donde estábamos.

Solo podía pensar lo peor Skipper me vería con Marlene y todo se acabaría preguntas y más preguntas y adiós a lo que he logrado, se acercó y nos miró no sabía que cara poner así que solo lo mire.

-Hola chicos y am señorita soy Skipper- Le extendió su mano a Marlene y ella hizo lo mismo con extrañeza por la actitud de Rico y la mía.

-Mucho gusto- Solo dijo Marlene estaba extrañada y Rico y yo no ayudábamos mucho.

-Esperaba que me dijera su nombre señorita- ¿Qué? Skipper no la había reconocido pareciera que no sabe quién es ella pero claro Skipper las veces que la vio o fue de lejos o un poco más cambiada.

-Ella es…Arlene- Dije antes que Marlene dijera su nombre y ahora si todo se arruinara.

-Un placer Arlene ¿Es ella Kowalski?- Ay no otra vez Skipper con este tema me molestara porque no era cierto.

-¡No! No es ella solo es una compañera del trabajo- ¿Por qué Skipper pensaba que entre ella y yo había algo?

-Mala suerte tenía ganas de conocer a tu chica Kowalski pero será para la otra mientras ¿Qué hacen?- Rico y Cabo me miraban incómodos más Rico mientras Marlene me dejo de mirar.

-Será para la próxima Skipper solo conversábamos un poco después de todo fue el primer día de Rico- Ni siquiera había tocado ese tema con Rico.

-¿Cómo te fue Rico? Espero que todo haya salido bien- Yo también esperaba eso ya que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar mucho.

-Excelente- Rico seguía incómodo no lo culpaba él sabía que Marlene y yo nos habíamos besado y ahora estábamos aquí frente a Skipper.

-¿Ustedes entraran como guardaespaldas cierto?- Le pregunto Marlene a Skipper espero que Skipper no sospeche.

-Si lo haremos, te vi ese día trabajando- Ahora Cabo también me estaba ayudando aunque él era ignorante a los besos.

-¿No les da miedo?- Mire a Marlene vamos ella debía saber que éramos espías un espía no podía tener miedo de nada.

-Para nada será interesante- Respondió simple Skipper pero miro extraño a Marlene ¿Será que la empezaba a reconocer?

-Ya debemos irnos Skipper debo acabar los pendientes nos vemos más al rato adiós- Salí rápidamente junto con Marlene y Rico antes de entra a la empresa nos separamos para no levantar sospechas.

Volví a continuar con mi trabajo esto sí que había sido la experiencia más cardiaca de mi vida se podría decir que la suerte estaba de mi lado pero no creí en ella pero en verdad me sentía a morir mejor terminaba mi trabajo y trataba de calmarme un poco.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Quería irme pero no podía sin una respuesta de Kowalski no sé porque me afecto tanto lo que su amigo Skipper dijo "Mala suerte tenía ganas de conocer a tu chica Kowalski" eso quería decir que tenía a alguien ¿Por qué me ponía así? Él tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo pero ¿Por qué me molestaba? ¿Por qué? No debía olvidarlo seguramente solo eran tonterías mías.

Mejor me iba antes que fuera a hablar con él sin ningún derecho a reclamarle ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Decirle que no saliera con nadie eso era imposible se que los dos besos me han removido mucho los sentimientos pero si él tiene a alguien mas no había nada que hacer no esperen no puedo estar aceptando que él me gusta digo si es un chico bastante atractivo, amable, seguro, inteligente y con una bella sonrisa pero ay demonios me gusta, tome mi celular y marque.

-Stacy ¿Podemos hablar?- Necesitaba hablar con ella era la única que podía ayudarme Becky aún no regresaba.

-Claro Marlene ven a mi casa aquí podremos hablar sin problemas- Y así me dirigí a su casa.

Al llegar no me hizo falta tocar ella ya estaba afuera esperándole solo baje del auto y me acerque a ella.

-Hola Marlene pasa- Entramos a su casa y nos sentamos en la sala estaba dispuesta a contarle todo después de todo Kowalski lo hizo.

-Hola Stacy solo confió en ti y debo decirle esto a alguien urgentemente- Casi sentía que explotaba.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? No me digas que Antonio hizo algo- No esta vez no era la ocasión.

-No, no fue él es sobre otra cosa es sobre un chico- Enseguida puso su total atención sobre mí.

-¿Otro chico? Que sucede con ese chico- Como decirlo sin que me viera mala persona.

-Lo he besado dos veces y me gusta- Ella solo me miro esperaba que no me regañará tanto.

-Déjame adivinar es el chico que me pediste que investigará ¿Cierto?- ¿Tan obvia era? Que se había dado cuenta que era él.

-Ah sí es él pero creo que debo olvidarme de él además estoy casada Stacy esto es un error- Y también porque él ya tenía a alguien.

-Marlene sé que tú tienes estimación por Antonio pero no lo quieres no es un error que un chico te guste- Pero él es tan complicado.

-Él es muy complicado no sé nada de él y además ya tiene a alguien Stacy- Todo él era un misterio total.

-Los chicos son así complicados además no me extraña por lo que investigue no había mucho- Yo tampoco sabía mucho de él pocas cosas que me había dicho.

-Mejor lo olvido Stacy es lo mejor te lo digo él ya tiene a alguien- Eso era lo más importante ambos teníamos a alguien solo que a lo mejor él si la quería.

-Marlene dime ¿Él te correspondió los besos?- Vinieron a mi esos besos realmente han sido los mejores de mi vida.

-Si lo hizo- El primero no fue muy cómodo en el baño y el segundo fue totalmente accidental.

-Parece que también le gustas para responderte dos besos ya es de pensarlo ¿No crees?- Si tal vez podía ser.

El timbre se oyó Stacy se levantó a abrir dejándome confundida tenía razón e correspondió los dos besos pero eso no quería decir nada.

-Marlene te buscan- Quizás era Antonio vigilándome como siempre, me levante y me acerque a la puerta y ahí estaba mi sorpresa.

-Kowalski ¿Qué haces aquí?- Él estaba frente a mí con su bella sonrisa mirándome fijamente.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué hará Kowalski ahí? ¿Cómo sabia en donde estaba? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Marlene acepto que le gusta? Estas y más preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo no dejen de leerlo y mañana el final de la otra historia gracias en verdad a los que me siguen apoyando.**

**Madie: Lo hice porque tiene cierto parecido con Logan de hecho creo que así habrá más adelante el problemático le da ese clic que quería desde un principio, espero que se acerque a lo que piensas o imaginas gracias. **

**Irina015: Lo volví a leer y si escribí boda y no era eso era fiesta no que porque rayos escribí boda a veces me pasa pero afortunadamente me doy cuenta siempre la tomaré en cuenta gracias a ti por amarme y solo digo ¿Por qué no? Igualmente suerte :3**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Lo que ambos sentimos

Hola mis queridos lectores creo que el último capítulo los deje con algo de suspenso que creo ya se me hizo algo de costumbre pero saben que en los próximos capítulos les doy toda la explicación además aviso importante de la otra historia la final y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 13: Lo que ambos sentimos. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-Solo vine a hablar contigo ¿Interrumpió algo?- ¿Sobre qué quería hablar? No había nada importante de que hablar.

-No para nada, pasa por favor ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Él paso lentamente analizando el lugar supongo que así era él.

-Sobre lo que pasó hoy creo que debo decirte exactamente lo que pasó- Kowalski miro a Stacy seguramente quería privacidad.

-Iré a revisar una cosas si necesitan algo llámenme- Agradecí internamente eso ya que este tema debía aclararse fue demasiado extraño eso.

-Claro gracias- Kowalski respondió amablemente mientras Stacy nos dejaba solos era hora de aclarar las dudas.

-Hoy estuvo muy extraño el día empezando por tu comportamiento con aquel sujeto Skipper- Cuando apareció Kowalski se transformó totalmente.

-Es mi líder Marlene él no sabe nada de que me estas ayudando va en contra de las reglas- ¿Por qué no decirle? Si era su líder debía tenerle confianza.

-Deberías decirle Kowalski- Enseguida se negó ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a Skipper para no decirle?

-Si lo hago me quita de la misión además que todo se arruinara y para nada quiero eso- Si lo quitaban ya no lo vería.

-¿Por qué le temes a Skipper?- La pregunta solo salió no pensaba preguntárselo pero ya estaba hecho.

-No le temo a Skipper como dices, escucha yo lo respeto demasiado no sabes lo que es que nadie confíe en ti y cuando menos lo esperas alguien lo hace y te da una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien eso es lo que Skipper hizo por mí y no pienso decepcionarlo- ¿Enserio por todo eso había pasado?

-¿Por eso mentiste? Sobre mi decir otro nombre y que trabajo en la empresa- Al principio me tomo por sorpresa pero le seguí la corriente.

-Si note que al principio no te reconoció y decidí aprovecharlo perdón por hacerlo pero en verdad no quiero que se entere- Entendía ese punto.

-Es un buen sujeto supongo que no tengo otra opción más que apoyarte- Desde el principio lo había apoyado.

-Gracias sin tu ayuda creo que todo se vendría abajo por suerte Rico también me apoya- Él chico con quien iba a reunirse y que además trabaja en la empresa.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué le dijiste lo de los besos?- En cuanto Kowalski me presento Rico inmediatamente pregunto que si yo era la de los besos.

-Bueno creo que más que nada porque debía contárselo a alguien sino me sentiría mal- Así mismo me sentía yo por eso vine aquí con Stacy.

-Tampoco mencionaste que tenías novia Kowalski- Aun no podría creer que yo casada había besado a un chico con novia.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo novia- Cada vez entendía menos esta situación pero con él siempre era así.

-Skipper me confundió con tu novia aparte de que lo dijo ahí mismo- Esperaba que me explicará eso.

-Según Skipper he estado extraño según porque tengo novia no es cierto pero prefiero que piense eso antes que sospeche algo más- No sé por qué me alegre.

-Vaya ya me había sentido mal, digo besar a un chico con novia nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Pero otra duda salto en mi era un chico bastante atractivo y simpatía seguramente a muchas les gustaría ¿Por qué no tenía novia?

-Lo sé pero créeme este no es el caso él que debería se sentirse mal seria yo después de todo estas casada- Vaya que tenía razón.

-Tienes toda la razón, aun así gracias por aclarar los acontecimientos extraños de hoy- Me gustaba que empezara a tener más confianza conmigo.

-Creí que merecía una explicación to estaría igual que tu si fuera el caso ya una vez aclarado esto debo irme- Era bastante temprano aun pero no lo detendría.

-Seguro debes llegar a tu casa- ¿En serio? Es que su presencia me movía todo que la verdad ya no se ni que digo.

-Si justo ahí no poder estar en mejor lugar además no quiero llegar tarde- No llegaba tarde pero tal vez así era él muy precavido.

Me acerque un poco a él dispuesta a besar su mejilla como siempre pero por una u otra razón termine mirando sus labios e inevitablemente mis labios se posaron en los suyos besándolos de nuevo y él de nuevo me correspondía era obvio que cometía un error pero creo que era el mejor error de mi vida.

Continúe pensándolo sosteniéndolo del cuello y el de mi cadera ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto besarlo? Ahora no podía decir nada definitivamente me gusta ¿Pero qué sentiría él? No creo que Kowalski sea de los chicos que solo juega con las mujeres yo sabía que él era sincero.

-Perdón- Se disculpó una vez que nos separamos de beso ¿Por qué se disculpaba si la que lo había besando soy yo?

-No te disculpes fue mi culpa no debí hacerlo- A pesar que nos separamos del beso seguíamos en la misma posición.

-Es que no pudo seguir haciendo esto tu estas casada y yo tengo una misión que cumplir- ¿Se disculpaba por no poder corresponderle de la manera en que quiero?

-No quiero a Antonio ahora el poco cariño que le tenia se fue- ¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo Kowalski se ganara un lugar en mi corazón?

-Yo nunca he querido de esta manera a nadie o al menos eso era hasta que apareciste tu- ¿Lo estaba confesando? ¡Claro que sí!

-Pensé que mi vida siempre estaría junto a Antonio pero ahora sé que nunca será así- Sino junto a él.

-Tengo miedo, nunca me había pasado esto sé que esto solo es un camino hacia un sufrimiento inminente no sé qué pasara mi vida no era muy segura que digamos hasta ahora lo es pero ahora solo sé que es incierto- Sé que tenía miedo así como yo.

-Solo deja de esconderte y muéstrame ¿Cuál es tu pasado?- Eso era lo más misterioso de él.

-Aun no estoy listo para mostrarte esa parte de mi vida- Y nos unimos en un abrazo que ambos necesitábamos.

-Sabré esperar, creo que he esperado suficiente por ti- No sé si esto estaba iniciando o solo nos confesábamos todo.

-Marlene sabes que no puedo estoy haciendo algo incorrecto al igual que tú y si esto se sabe no sé qué pasara- Yo estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo por él.

-¿Te negaras a lo que es más que obvio que sientes?- Yo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo no más.

-Solo debo saber que hacer es demasiado complicado- De hecho el complicado era él.

-Tu eres él complicado me gustas aunque se poco de ti- Solo sabía pequeños detalles de él.

-Creo que si soy bastante complicado por eso debo saber qué hacer para no arruinar las cosas- ¿Arruinar qué? Quizás hablaba de su misión después de todo seguía con eso de las reglas.

-No te sientas presionado además yo igual debo pensarlo mucho no es normal y menos si estoy casada- Pese a que lo quería todo esto era un error.

-Solo déjame tener todo claro nunca había estado en una situación así pero por ahora debo irme- Ni yo creo que si esto iba a pasar caminaríamos inexpertamente pero juntos.

-Sí creo que ya te entretuve mucho tiempo ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Quizás quería su espacio para pensar.

-Eso no lo dudes hasta mañana- Me dedico una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

-Parece que lo quieres mucho nunca te había visto actuar así- Me sorprendió Stacy pero si tenía razón.

-Sé que hago mal digo estoy casada además que se muy poco de él pero si te soy sincera Stacy ya nada me importa- Creo que lo demás salía sobrando.

-Te apoyo prima siempre eligieron por ti ahora tu elige por ti y por lo que veo él es un buen chico y muy atractivo Marlene- Me guiño el ojo pícaramente.

-Solo le queda decidir a él y a mi poner las cosas en orden- No podía simplemente comenzar algo con él debí planearlo bien claro solo si él aceptaba.

-Aceptara vi cómo te miraba y créeme esta tan loco por ti como tú por él- Nunca había notado su mirada sobre mi ¿Será porque siempre que lo veo me pierdo en su mirada?

-Eso espero en verdad quiero esto- Si estaba cometiendo un terrible error pero sinceramente ya no podía negarme a lo que sentía por él.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

¿En verdad paso? Fui para darle explicaciones y termine diciéndole que pensaría si entre nosotros podía haber algo más que amistad pero sinceramente no sé qué me paso en ese momento solo me perdí debía pensarlo demasiado bien digo si quería a Marlene pero hay tantas cosas que poner sobre la mesa el hecho primeramente de que está casada y que yo solo estoy aquí para una misión que debo cumplir se supone que no debía involucrarme demasiado pero creo que ya era tarde para eso.

-Kowalski ¿Puedo pasar?- Cabo me saco de mis pensamientos tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Claro Cabo adelante- ¿Por qué últimamente todos querían hablar conmigo? Según decían que porque actuaba extraño.

-Kowalski creo que haces mal- Últimamente todo lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal error tras error.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- Cabo no sabía nada más relacionado con Marlene por lo que de eso no podía estar hablando.

-Bueno hoy le mentiste a Skipper sobre Marlene eso lo paso pero ¿Qué hacían los tres ahí?- Oh no ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Marlene me contaba algo interesante sobre Antonio solo eso- Cabo me estaría recalcando que estoy mintiendo y creo que ya tenía suficiente con mi conciencia.

-¿Qué te estaba contando?- Vaya Cabo iba más allá su curiosidad podría ser un gran problema para mí.

-Ella tiene que hacer muchos arreglos para una fiesta que hará Antonio pero dice que no ve el punto de que contrate más guardaespaldas cosa que me pareció demasiado extraño- Eso si era verdad así que una mentira menos.

-¿No piensas decírselo a Skipper?- Sabia que debía hacerlo pero tenía una razón muy válida a mi parecer.

-Cabo no quiero entregarle migajas a Skipper no es nada seguro debo investigar más para darle algo con lo que pueda avanzar más la misión- Ellos querían pruebas concretas y seguras.

-Si tienes razón pero despreocúpate cada vez queda menos para que Skipper y yo entremos no es seguro pero es lo más probable- Cierto había olvidado por completo que ellos igual entraría a la empresa.

-No me preocupó demasiado- Estaba preocupado Skipper podría ver lo que hay entre Marlene y yo claro en dado caso que algo comience.

-Solo tenía esa duda perdón si te incomode Kowalski- Entendía sus dudas eran bastantes normales pero las mías cada vez se hacían más grandes.

-Tranquilo Cabo yo entiendo- Debía estar lo más normal posible y pensar después con la situación de Marlene.

-Gracias Kowalski bueno te dejo descansar buenas noches- Suerte que solo eran esas dudas.

-Buenas noches Cabo- Y así Cabo salió de mi habitación suspire aliviado por ahora tenía controlada la situación de Skipper y Cabo eso era bueno.

Y mis dudas volvieron ¿Debía comenzar algo con Marlene? No era nada prudente hacerlo digo quería hacerlo con ese beso me quedo claro que quería a Marlene pero empezar algo era malo digo era la esposa del enemigo además que iba en contra de las reglas no podía pero debía pensarlo bien "Solo haz lo correcto soldado pero nunca lo hagas si eso significa que no seas feliz" las palabras de Skipper volvían a mi entonces entendí lo que debía hacer.

**Nota de la autora: No se si esto se tomaría como suspenso pero en el próximo capítulo sabrán que decidió Kowalski además Skipper y Cabo están cada vez más cerca de entrar a la empresa en cuanto a la otra historia la continuación de ¿Solo primos? Ya está lista y se publicara el viernes estén atentos gracias.**

**Madie: Yo igual lo amo ;) Skipper es la voz de la razón aquí así que así será más adelante, Rico nunca ha sido discreto por suerte no lo hice tan notorio, ¿En serio? Parece que el destino quiso decir algo jajaja creo que ya se me dio la fama de dar paro cardiacos pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Y si Kowalski bastante atractivo en este fic gracias hasta eso no soy tan pro aun creo que debo mejorar ciertas cosas y yo te admiro a ti por siempre comentar y leer gracias de nuevo.**

**Irina015: Ya no mueras más porque aquí estuvo lo que le dijo y muchas cosas más y como ves en el próximo todavía le dirá más, de nada la verdad si fue error mío a veces me pasa y que bueno que te diste cuenta, decidí ponerle ese toque celoso ya que en lo que va de la historia no se ha visto así, jajaja claro ¿Por qué no? Encantada jajaja xD gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 La decisión

Hola mis queridos lectores como ven ya publique la secuela de la otra historia espero y les guste, perdonen si un día de estos tardo en subir capítulo pero a mi profesor se le ocurrió dejarnos una historia con puntos en específicos y debo hacerlos suerte que el viernes estoy de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 14: La decisión.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba próximo a llegar a la empresa faltaba poco pero estaba nervioso e inesperadamente ansioso, cuando estacione el auto tarde algo en bajar ¿De verdad lo haría? No sabía si haría lo correcto o no solo que la decisión ya estaba tomada supongo que bajo mis criterios estaba haciendo lo correcto solo esperaba no equivocarme.

Baje después de un rato y entre muy rápidamente a la empresa seguía terriblemente nervios eso nunca era bueno, continúe trabajando no había visto a Marlene en el día quizás no había venido mejor así no quería verla no aun el hecho de estar nervioso era malo verla me pondría peor ya después hablaría con ella mientras ahora a seguir trabajando no podía seguir distrayéndome más.

Ya era la hora de salir y seguía sin saber de Marlene esto ya me parecía muy extraño empezaba a preocuparme demasiado ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Debía obtener respuestas ahora tome mi celular y marque su número pero no contestaba me subí al auto y me dirigí a su casa mientras seguía marcando y sin recibir respuesta comenzaba a asustarme su esposo era peligroso no digo que él le haya hecho algo pero sus enemigos si, estacione el auto algo lejos de la casa y camine hasta ella volví a marcar su número y por fin contesto.

-Kowalski ¿Sucede algo?- Lo preguntaba con tanta calma ¿Era en serio? Se desaparecía todo el día y me preguntaba a mí si sucedía algo.

-Desapareciste todo el día- Dije firmemente realmente me había preocupado pero ella estaba tan calmada.

-Lo se tengo trabajo una fiesta no es fácil de planear sabes- Oh cierto la dichosa fiesta la había olvidado por completo.

-Lo olvide lamento molestarte- Obviamente no le pudo haber pasado nada malo si no hubiera habido mucho desorden en la empresa.

-No me molestas, lamento haberte preocupado- Supongo que no fue su culpa después de todo debía organizar una fiesta.

-Descuida debí haberlo sabido y no estar molestando- Creo que aquí el error lo cometí yo y pensar antes las cosas.

-¿Seguiremos disculpándonos?- ¿Hacíamos eso? No me había dado cuenta bueno hago muchas cosas sin darme cuenta.

-Creo que no hablaremos mañana- Ya podía irme sabiendo que estaba bien y no la vi en el día por la fiesta.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- Su pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa no esperaba que me preguntara eso.

-Afuera tu casa- Dije algo apenado parecía un total acosador pero la verdad es que solo quería saber que ella estaba bien.

-Es extraño pero sabiendo que eres tú no me sorprende- Ah sí porque soy un espía suerte que lo sabía.

-No sabía nada de ti así que vine a investigar, pero ya que sé que estas bien me voy- No le encontraba caso que siguiera aquí.

-No espera voy para allá- ¿Qué? No creo que fuera nada prudentes casa estaba vigilada y podían avisarle a Antonio.

-No Marlene puede ser peligroso pueden vernos- Mejor nos veíamos mañana sin posibles riesgos.

-Yo se salir sin ser vista ahora espera ahí- Antes de que pudiera hablar colgó solo me quedaba esperar aquí.

Me quede ahí oculto unos minutos esperaba que no atraparán a Marlene no sé porque la insistencia de que nos viéramos podíamos hacerlo mañana, en fin por fortuna salió.

-Marlene ¿Estás loca? Esto es muy peligroso podemos hablar mañana- Le dije acercándome a ella.

-No hay peligro Kowalski aquí nadie nos vera tranquilo- Este trabajo era de siempre estar alerta ni podía pedirme que me calmar a así nomás.

-Siempre hay peligro pero está bien me voy a tranquilizar- No creo que valiera la pena estar atento,

-En serio perdón por haberte preocupado y hacer que vinieras hasta aquí- Otra vez disculpándose.

-Marlene no es tu obligación avisarme ni nada ya no te disculpes- No me gustaba que se estuviera disculpando conmigo no había razón.

-Siento que debo hacerlo me importas mucho y creo que me pondría igual si no te encontrara- Solo la mire seguramente sonrojado.

-Yo…- Las palabras no me salían principalmente porque nunca fui muy expresivo pero ahora me resultaba imposible.

¿Qué decir? Me pregunte pero muchas veces las palabras no ayudaban así que decidí actuar y la bese espero que con eso entendiera lo que quería decirle; quería estar con ella pase lo que pase.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Ahora él me había besado el beso me tomo totalmente sorprendida pero igual le correspondí estaba esperando que terminara su frase cuando me beso ¿Es lo que creo? Le dije que lo pensara muy bien y conociéndolo pensé que tardaría más temo pero una vez mas entendí que no lo conocía bien.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Pregunte una vez que nos separamos quería estar segura de haberlo entendido.

-Lo es pero sabes debemos ser muy discretos- Lo sé no quería que Antonio supiera nada e intentara algo contra él.

-Te prometo que lo seré- Comencé a acariciar su mejilla preguntándole ¿Estará bien lo que hago? Digo apenas lo conosco no se mucho de él la gente diría que estoy loca pero lo cierto es que lo quiero.

-Lamento romper el momento pero debo irme si llego más tarde levantaré sospechas- Desafortunadamente debía irse.

-De acuerdo nos veremos mañana- No fue la despedida más linda pero no podía perder mucho recién comenzábamos.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo él bastante apenado se ve que no era nada bueno con esto pero no podía culparlo.

-Si hasta mañana- Repetí la misma frase él solo me miro por unos segundos cuando volvió a besarme pero fue muy corto.

Se separó notablemente sonrojado, dio media vuelta y camino hasta que lo perdí de vista rápidamente volví a entrar a la casa sin que me vieran pareciera que esto apenas comenzaba entre nosotros pero creo que esto había comenzado mucho antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

**Narrado por Clemson.**

-¿No cree que son demasiadas pruebas para los guardaespaldas? Ya tengo los tres perfectos- Antoni se ataban pasando un poco con las pruebas normalmente solo se necesitaba tener un buen expediente y listo.

-Necesito a los mejores para esta situación Clemson no puedo jugármela- Todavía no sabía que pasaba.

-¿Qué le entregarán ese día señor?- Era demasiada la atención que le ponía a esa entrega y eso era sospechoso.

-Algo muy importante Antonio es lo único que debes saber- Si él nunca me dijo que le entregarían ese día.

-Bueno señor ¿Algo más?- No sería bueno insistirle podría molestarse como ese día que lo hirieron.

-¿Los inventos que pedí cómo van?- Saque las hojas donde tenía el avance de cada uno de los científicos.

-Van desarrollándose al tiempo ninguno atrasado y al parecer el más avanzado es él de Kowalski- Ese chico tenía algo extraño.

-Vaya que ese chico resulto ser de gran utilidad ya ves el día del incidente- Si cuando llegue a su casa resulta que ese chico lo había curado.

-Demasiada señor aun no entiendo como Hans logro evadir la seguridad- Era tan extraño como Hans entro ese día.

-¿No te das cuenta? Había un espía entre nosotros por suerte ya le di final- ¿Cómo? No me había enterado de eso.

-Por eso necesito el detector de mentiras para antes de la fiesta- Seguramente le haría la prueba a todos los empleados.

-Créame lo tendrá antes siempre podremos presionar si usted lo desea señor- Si era necesario lo haría.

-Así está bien Clemson si se atrasa lo harás pero por ahora déjalo así por ahora vámonos necesito llegar Marlene no debe sospechar nada- Aun mantenía su farsa con su esposa.

-No creo que sospeche además con la fiesta tendrá mucho que hacer- Lo suficiente para que ignorara lo que hacíamos.

-Lo sé pero ha estado extraña conmigo y no sé porque- Yo nunca estaba presente en su relación así que no podía decir mucho.

-Tal vez solo es por la fiesta ¿No lo cree? Deje que se le pese señor- Era mi mejor consejo por ahora.

-Si tienes razón tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme nos vemos mañana Clemson con lo que te encargue ¿De acuerdo?- No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo.

-Claro señor hasta mañana- Él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío mientras pensaba que estábamos en gran peligro con lo que sea que entreguen ese día pero mañana sería otra historia debí traer eso y muchos problemas estarían resueltos más el de los espías.

**Nota de la autora: Más y más suspenso como ven ya inicio la "relación" ¿Qué obstáculos vendrán? ¿Qué traerá Clemson? Todas esas y más respuestas en el próximo capítulo no dejen de leer y gracias por seguir.**

**Madie: No sé para mi Rico es fácil de descubrirlo pero trato de darles más y veo que lo estoy logrando, pobre de tu hermano pero el sacrificio por la familia jajaja, veré más adelante si lo llego a publicar en wattpad el honor es mío en serio bueno lo admito pero tu eres una lectores súper pro. **

**Irina015: Y creo que otra vez te deje en suspenso pero esta historia será así, como viste él si acepto todo eso obviamente no podía negarse sino no tendría caso esto, ¡claro que iba a aceptar! No, no me lo has explicado xD gracias y suerte a ti también. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Mentiras descubiertas

Hola mis queridos lectores vaya que esta historia está subiendo ya vieron que comenzó la relación ¿Pero qué obstáculos vendrán? Esperen por mas no dejen de leer ni un capítulo gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 15: Mentiras descubiertas.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Definitivamente estaba actuando extraño lo note desde que lo sorprendimos con Rico y Marlene desde ahí sabía que mentía y su explicación no me dejo del todo satisfecho pero no diría nada hasta que el me lo explicará podría malinterpretar las cosas pero no creo que esta sea la ocasión.

-¿Por qué Kowalski tarda tanto?- Nos tendría que informar sobre algo y nos necesitaba a todos pero Kowalski no llegaba.

-Ocupado- Excusó enseguida Rico ¿Será que él sabrá algo? Por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía que estaba encubriéndolo.

-Sé que está ocupado pero vamos ya es demasiado tiempo- No creo que siguiera en la empresa digo ahí tenían estrictos horarios.

-Ya vendrá no te desesperes Skipper- Trate de calmarlo un poco pero a mi igual se me hacía bastante extraño que no llegara.

-Llego- Nos advirtió Rico asomado por la ventana suerte que llego sino Skipper se hubiera alterado demasiado.

Kowalski entro rápidamente creo que estaba consciente de que llegaba ya muy tarde nosotros solo leo miramos Skipper con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Perdonen el retraso tuve trabajo que hacer y no me di cuenta de la hora- Debíamos creerle Kowalski no era de mentirnos.

-Ya que el señor se dignó a venir podremos comenzar- Hablo Skipper ciertamente disgustado, Kowalski se apeno por eso.

-¿Qué vamos a comenzar?- Pregunto confundido y enseguida tomo asiento Skipper se veía ya frustrado.

-Kowalski no se para que llevas un celular si no lo utilizas envíe un mensaje de que tenía algo muy importante que decirles- Kowalski ya estaba totalmente apenado.

-Perdón no lo revise- Vaya que el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso aquí por el retraso de Kowalski.

-Bueno hoy hable con los de la agencia, dijeron que esto debe ir a paso veloz sino nos quitaran la misión- ¿En serio? Ellos lo han intentado por mucho más que nosotros y nos la quieren quitar ahora.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- Grito sorpresivamente Kowalski nosotros lo miramos por un momento no esperábamos que reaccionara así.

-Tranquilo Kowalski, solo debemos acelerar un poco más las cosas terminar la misión he irnos- No creo que la pudiéramos acabar bien con el tiempo que nos daban.

-¿Irnos a dónde?- Creo que a Kowalski no le importó que acelerarán la misión donde él era el principal.

-A eso iba Kowalski, nos cambiaremos de cuidad donde recibiremos otra misión temporal- No lo esperaba pero era bastante aceptable.

-Skipper no podemos irnos, además nos dan muy poco tiempo para completar la misión- Kowalski tenía cierto interés en no irnos ¿Por qué?

-Kowalski ¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Como dije está actuando bastante extraño Skipper igual lo noto.

-No me pasa nada solo no creo acabar esto además tengo información muy importante- Seguramente se refería a lo de la supuesta fiesta.

-Habrá una fiesta según por el aniversario de la empresa pero sé que en realidad solo es para encubrir una entrega- Un plan muy bien elaborado.

-¿No sabes que se entregara ese día? Es bastante extraño no es su manera de operar pero debe ser algo muy importante- Obviamente lo era no había duda.

-No lo sé pero Antonio me pidió hacer un detector de mentiras creo que eso nos perjudicara- La misión estaba en peligro.

-Antonio piensa en todo ya veo porque no lo han atrapado aun- Kowalski se retiró inmediatamente nosotros solo lo miramos algo le pasaba y lo que fuera sabía que tenía que ver con alguien.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Me fui de la sala dejándolos ahí no me importaba lo que pensarás o dijeran solo quería estar solo pensar claramente las cosas que sin lugar a duda se salieron de control ¿Adelantar la misión? No era teóricamente posible digo apenas Skipper y Cabo entraría yo solo tenía lo de la fiesta con eso dudo que pudiera hacer algo útil además después de la misión nos iríamos pero no podía irme no iba a dejar a Marlene sola tenía que ver que debía hacer pero pronto.

-¿Sucede?- Rico me sorprendió no me di cuenta que me quede fuera de mi habitación recargado en la puerta.

-Sucede que todo está mal empeoró esta situación- Recién comenzaba con Marlene y ahora me enteraba que acabando la misión me iría.

-¿Ayudarte?- No nadie podía ayudarme con esto además eran mis problemas debía lidiar con ellos yo solo.

-Tengo que hacerlo yo Rico aunque no sé cómo acabar la misión sin necesidad de irnos- No podía irme la sola idea de irme me resultaba horrible.

-¿Por qué?- Cierto aun no le había comentado nada a Rico sabía que era el único en el que podía confiar ahora.

-Marlene y yo comenzamos una relación- Susurre en su oído no quería que nadie se enterara por un descuido mío.

-¡Loco!- Sé que estaba loco por hacerlo más porque ella estaba demasiado comprometida en la misión.

-Lo se Rico pero solo lo hice y no daré marcha atrás- La decisión ya estaba tomada y miren que me tomo demasiado tiempo pensarlo.

-¿Harás?- ¿Qué haría? No lo sé la verdad es que mi mente no estaba en condiciones de pensar en una posible solución.

-No lo sé ahora no puedo pensar estoy demasiado lleno tengo menos tiempo para acabar la misión- Quizás en la fiesta podría hacer algo pero tenía que planearlo para no fallar.

-Tranquilo- No podía estar tranquilo pensé que todo estaría calmado marchando a su curso pero nuevamente me equivoque.

-No puedo Rico es demasiado no creo lograrlo además no quiero irme- No podía abandonarla no ahora.

-No irte- No me quería ir pero no quería dejar ir a los chicos sé que me necesitaban además éramos amigos.

-No los dejaría nunca chicos ustedes son mi familia pero…- Si empecé a recordar todas mis mentiras.

-¿Pero?- Pregunto Rico confundido no pude acabar la otra frase y ahora me sentía demasiado culpable.

-Pero cuando Skipper se entere de todas las mentiras no creo que me quiera más en el equipo- Otra preocupación más que añadir a la lista.

-No- Sé que Rico solo pensaba lo mejor pero él y yo sabíamos algo muy bien; Skipper no toleraba las traiciones o las mentiras.

-No lo culpó, sabes el me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba y ahora cuantas cosas no le ocultado o mentido- Si me echaba del equipo lo entendería perfectamente.

-No pienses- Sé que hacia mal en pensar lo peor pero no podía hacer otra cosa tenía tanta presión acumulada en mí.

-Rico es inevitable no puedo con esto y no puedo con estas mentiras sabes que yo no soy así- En un momento de mi vida odiaba a los mentirosos y ahora yo era uno.

-¿De qué mentiras hablas Kowalski?- Oh no Rico y yo giramos la mirada y ahí estaba Skipper realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Yo yo…- Las palabras no salían ¿Qué podía decir a mi defensa? Me escucho decir que mentía se eso ya no había salida.

-Kowalski a mi oficina ahora Rico tu ve a descansar- Rico y yo nos miramos él deseándole suerte yo pidiéndole que lo detuviera pero era obvio que no lo haría.

Skipper comenzó a caminar y yo detrás de él pensando en que decirle pero no tenia nada no había defensa para mi vaya todo esto empeoró en un día, Skipper entro y tomo asiento yo cerré la puerta y me senté enfrente de él.

-Muy bien Kowalski ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Primero actúas extraño, luego regresas tarde ahora te escucho decirle a Rico que mientes- Tenía razón ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Yo no era así.

-Yo…- De nuevo me quede sin palabras no podía decirle nada no aun pero él seguía mirándome esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy esperando Kowalski o ¿Acaso no dirás nada? No es la primera vez- No podía dejarlo así algo debía decirle.

-Perdón- Solo eso pude decirle pedirle perdón por todo más que nada por las mentiras que era lo que más me mataba.

-¿Solo eso dirás? No puedo aceptar tus disculpas sin saber porque lo haces- No le diría tenía que seguir ocultándolo.

-Lo de la fiesta, ya lo sabía hace días pero no te lo dije él otro día que según salí con amigos realmente fui a curar a Antonio de una herida de bala y hoy no estaba trabajando estaba afuera de su casa vigilando- Tres mentiras solo eso le diría no mas ni mucho menos mencionar a Marlene.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiera ayudado demasiado saber eso- Si tal vez hubiera ayudado pero ya es tarde para eso.

-Lo de la fiesta no te lo dije antes porque quería obtener más información lo de Antonio porque no quería que pensarás que estaba ayudando al enemigo y lo de hoy porque pensé que no te gustaría para nada- Explique brevemente solo esperaba que no se enojara demasiado.

-No importa si era poca información debía saberlo, no me molesta que ayudes a Antonio queremos ataparlo y muerto no servirá ¿Estás loco? Podrían verte y atraparte o algo peor matarte- Si estaba disgustado-

-Sé que no debí hacer nada de eso pero es mi primera misión así quería hacerlo bien- Creo que con esto ya estaba más que visto que no lo haría bien.

-Vete a descansar Kowalski, espero ya no me mientas mas confió en ti a pesar de tus mentiras- ¿Aun confiaba en mí? No podía creerlo.

-Ah y Kowalski la próxima vez asegúrate darme toda la información sea pequeña o no dímela- Skipper salió de ahí y yo me quede ahí sin saber que hacer ya era demasiado.

Entre a mi cuarto acostándome enseguida todo esto ya estaba mal primero debía acabar la misión antes luego cuando acabara la misión debía irme y por ultimo Skipper se había enterrado de algunas de mis mentiras algunas no del todo pero aun así odiaba mentirles a Cabo y Skipper ¿Cuánto duraría esto? Ni imaginar cuando se enterarán de todo.

Mi teléfono sonó dude en revisar pero finalmente lo hice vi que tenía un mensaje me sorprendió que fuera de Marlene.

-Perdona molestarte todo esta aburrido por aquí ¿Cómo está todo por allá?- Me sorprendió mucho es como si supiera que algo pasaba.

-Mal pero estable- Conteste porque en verdad todo aquí estaba mal sé que aún tenía su confianza pero no como antes.

-¿Qué sucedió? Espero nada de gravedad- No podía contarle ahora solo quería descansar de todo esto.

-Te cuento mañana ahora debo descansar tu igual descansa- De repente todos los malos ánimos se fueron cuando me mando aquel mensaje.

-Está bien tu igual descansa, te quiero- Y una tonta sonrisa apareció en mi cara al leer eso último.

-Descansa te quiero- No espere una respuesta solo deje el celular y me acomode para dormir esperaba que mañana todo estuviera mejor.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que en este capítulo no hubo mucho de Kowalski y Marlene pero quería dejar en claro esta situación que pasara Kowalski ya en los próximos se verá más porque como vieron la relación apenas comenzó en serio gracias por seguir leyendo espero y les esté gustando porque rumbo va esta historia saludos. **

**Madie: Así son las amigas más cuando son acosadores, solo le agregue un pequeño beso pero en los siguientes serán mucho mejores te lo aseguro, si lo mencione y no solo eso saldrá en la historia pero más adelante, los hermanos solo sirven para aguantarnos xD a lo mejor cuando acabe de publicar la otra historia la publique, somos las más mejor del mundo jajaja espero y te haya gustado saludos.**

**Irina015: Creo que fue la mejor decisión para que todos estuviéramos felices, espero desarrollarlo muy bien ya tengo idea espero y te guste como lo haré jajaja si lo leí y veré que se puede hacer no prometo nada suerte a ti también y yo más :3 **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 Nuevo enemigo

Hola mis queridos lectores apenas comienza lo mejor pronto descubrirán más villanos y más obstáculos que tendrá Kowalski para cumplir su misión no se lo pierdan además esta relación solo está empezando gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 16: Nuevo enemigo. **

**Narrado por Marlene. **

Esta próxima a ir a la empresa iría a hablar con Kowalski sobre lo que ayer lo tenía mal algo debía pasar y quería saberlo para ver si podía ayudarlo, estacione el auto baje y entre a la empresa tratando de que nadie me viera, fui directo al piso en el que trabajaba Kowalski pero no estaba ahí se supone que ya debió haber llegado me pareció bastante extraño para perder tiempo iría con Antonio subí hasta su oficina y entre.

-Perdonen debí haber tocado- Venia tan distraída que olvide tocar pero con Antonio estaba Kowalski.

-No te preocupes Marlene ya habíamos terminado- Se levantó a recibirme con un beso a duras penas respondí.

-Señor se lo tendré listo mañana me retiro- Enseguida Kowalski salió de la oficina justo cuando quería hablar con él.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme Marlene?- Justo ayer no había venido a la empresa para que Antoni no dijera nada pero aquí está otra vez.

-Si yo te iba a pedir am la lista de invitados para la fiesta- Tenía que tener un pretexto para que no sospechara.

-Seguro la tengo justo aquí podrías usar al mensajero para que lleve las invitaciones- Tome la lista y la guarde muy bien también debía hacer eso.

-Si gracias nos vemos en la noche cuídate- Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y salí de ahí tenía que hablar con Kowalski.

Salí lo más pronto de ahí y baje al piso donde seguro estaría Kowalski y efectivamente ahí estaba trabajando.

-Kowalski ¿Estas muy ocupado?- Esperaba no asustarlo como la última vez por suerte no fue así apenas volteo a verme.

-No- Su respuesta fue demasiado cortante era obvio que algo le pasaba seguramente era por lo de ayer.

-¿Qué te paso ayer? Porque estas de muy mal carácter hoy- No me acerque mucho a él, solo dejo lo que hacía en la mesa y volteo a verme.

-Recibí algunas no muy gratas noticias estoy demasiado presionado- Seguramente le habían pedido que hiciera algo más.

-¿Y cuáles fueron esas noticias?- Seria algo muy malo para tenerlo de este modo solo esperaba que me contara.

-Debo terminar la misión lo antes posible cosa que veo imposible no tengo nada aun- Las cosas se le habían complicado.

-Podrás terminarla confió en ti- Me acerque más a él quería abrazarlo pero sabía que este no era el lugar adecuado.

-Además de eso al terminar la misión mi equipo y yo nos iremos- ¿Cómo que se iba? No podía irse no ahora.

-No te vayas- No quería que se fuera ahora que me costó tanto tiempo encontrarlo no me lo podían arrebatar.

-No quiero irme debo pensar que hacer para esa fecha pero ahora debo concentrarme en la misión- Sus palabras me aliviaron él tampoco quería irse.

-Te ayudaré en lo que puedas lo prometo- Haría lo posible porque terminara esta misión si él pensaba en algo para no irse.

-No tienes que hacer más de lo que puedes hacer no quiero que estés en peligro de ningún tipo- Él siempre me cuidaba ahora me tocaba cuidarlo.

-No me pondré en peligro, mira tengo la lista de invitados quizás pueda ayudarte- Se la entregue y él enseguida la tomo.

-Me ayuda demasiado gracias- Él me abrazo enseguida hice lo mismo estaba próximo a besarme pero solo rozó mis labios.

-No es el lugar admiro que quieras ayudarme pero ahora debes irte no quiero que sospechen de nada- Lo mire por un segundo e hice algo incorrecto lo bese por unos segundos.

-Tienes que devolver esa lista ya que debo enviarles su invitación- Me miro y sonrió vaya que amaba su sonrisa.

-Te la devolveré nos vemos- Esta relación parecía dura no podíamos salir ni estar juntos pero estaba dispuesta a correr esto si quería estar con él.

Subía a mi auto aun no quería irme sabiendo que él estaba ahí quería pasar más tiempo con él pero tampoco podía quedarme sería demasiado sospechoso para cualquiera nunca pasaba tiempo en la empresa solo iba por compromiso así que mejor me iba y seguía preparando todo para la fiesta.

**Narrado por Antonio.**

En verdad que está actuando bastante extraño pensaba invitarla a cenar o algo pero se fue antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo le pasaba ¿Seria que por fin sospecha de esto? No lo creo lo tengo muy bien escondido tanto que ni la misma policía ha dado con esto.

-Señor ¿Podemos hablar?- Entraba Clemson a mi oficina esperaba que trajera lo que le pedí.

-¿Lo trajiste Clemson?- No quería irme con rodeos además no había nadie aquí que pudiera escuchar.

-Por supuesto señor me encargue personalmente- Ahora si todo estaba perfecto mis planes podían continuar.

-Bien hazlo pasar- Sí era una persona a la que esperaba Clemson hizo muy bien su trabajo en traerlo.

-Seguro señor- Clemson salió por un segundo de la oficina y después volvió pero con un sujeto joven de mediana altura ojos profundos y encorvado.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir Hans- Uno de mis mayores socios gracias a él por años la policía no pudo encontrarme.

-No me lo perdería por nada Antonio creo que ya fue suficiente de huir- Por desgracias descubrieron a Hans y tuvo que huir.

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso pero ya que estas aquí te quedarás en mi casa hasta la fiesta- Hans tenía que estar presente en esa entrega.

-Con mucho gusto espero no incomodar a tu linda esposa- No me gusto lo último pero mejor lo ignoraba.

-Descuida no pasara nada tengo todo bien controlado aquí, el detector de mentiras que pediste estará listo para mañana- Si él me lo había pedido pero aun no sé porque.

-Perfecto lo necesito ya no quiero que nadie me mienta me refiero a los de la entrega no podemos jugárnosla- Así que para eso la quería era muy buena idea.

-Lo se Hans créeme soy yo el que más tiene que perder así que tendré mucho cuidado con eso- No me gustaba que dudara de mí.

-Solo necesito tu ayuda en algo más digo aún falta para la fiesta y quiero vengarme- Hans no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Hans creo yo que es bastante arriesgado- Digo no se quería vengar de cualquiera era mucho más riesgoso.

-Skipper y su equipo sabrán que conmigo no se juega solo necesito unos favores nada mas- Esta bien supongo que no podía negarme.

-Está bien Hans pero no hagas nada más allá o podrían descubrirnos- Tampoco quería que su venganza arruinara todo esto.

-No lo haré descuida solo les enseñaré algo en serio gracias- Después de ayudarme tenía que hacerlo se lo debía.

-Además tenemos un acuerdo Hans no podemos romperlo ahora- Hasta el día de la entrega todo esto cambiaria.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Decirle todo eso a Marlene enserio me aliviado reaccionó muy bien eso me alegro además que aún seguía a mi lado a pesar de que al acabar la misión había posibilidad de que me iría pero ya pensaría en eso después le dije a Antonio que mañana tendría listo el invento de hecho ya estaba terminado solo faltaba ajustar un par de cables y listo pero mejor lo dejaba así aún no sabía para que lo quería.

Mire el reloj ya era hora de irme guarde todo como debía y salí de la empresa subí al auto conduciendo lento no tenía prisa por llegar sé que sonará extraño pero me siento un tanto incómodo ahí porque Cabo sospecha demasiado lo he notado después que Skipper sabe que le he mentido y seguramente dudara de algunas cosas que diga pero no lo culpó.

Llegue y enseguida me senté comencé a leer la lista de invitados a muchos los conocía solo importantes empresario e inversionistas pero hubo un nombre que llamo mi atención enseguida fui corriendo hacia Skipper, entre rápidamente hacia su oficina.

-Skipper estaba viendo la lista de invitados de Antonio para la fiesta que te mencione y encontré algo- Fue cuando me miro algo extrañado

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste Kowalski?- Se levantó y camino lentamente hacia mí, esto era bastante importante.

-Un invitado muy peculiar por así decirlo Skipper- Le entregue la lista de invitados mostrándole el nombre.

-Hans- Si el nombre del sujeto que nos había traicionado ¿Pero porque estaba en la lista de invitados? Otra cosa que no sabía aun y el tiempo me pisaba los talones.

**Nota de la autora: Como vieron salió un personaje más que cambiara mucho la historia creo que este capítulo estuvo bastante cargado de suspenso ¿Qué planea Hans? ¿Qué entregarán ese día? ¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan ningún capítulo gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Madie: Kowalski tiene que hablar a otro nivel ya que es muy listo eso pienso yo, lo se Skipper dará muchos más paros de los que crees, pues ya salió Hans y con eso muchas más cosas jajaja para eso sirven los hermanos si tal vez lo publique gracias.**

**Irina015: Kowalski ya es un experto mintiendo vaya que es triste, gracias aquí le puse más romance claro que la continuare como quiera espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ahora con la aparición de Hans gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Viviendo con el enemigo

Hola mis queridos lectores les gustó mucho la aparición de un nuevo villano pero aún falta uno que lo verán más adelante ojala les guste ya más o menos tengo la historia resuelta y calculo entre 55 capítulos y 60 a menos que se alargue ya hecha la aclaración y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 17: Viviendo con el enemigo. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

El nombre de Hans estaba en la lista de invitados eso no era para nada bueno, hace unos años lo había encontrado infiltrando información nunca supimos a quién pero nosotros pudimos detenerlo aún lo buscaban ya que había huido pero ¿Aquí? No puede ser.

-Algo muy malo debe estar tramando Antonio para invitar a Hans a su fiesta- Tenia que admitir que Hans era muy bueno demasiado para ayudar a Antonio.

-Era él, por eso nunca pudimos atrapar Antonio porque Hans le daba la información a él- Nunca pudimos saber quién era pero ahora estaba más que claro ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Solo Kowalski lo vio ahora.

-Deben ser socios por eso está invitado a la fiesta pero seguro hay más con respecto a lo que me dijiste de la dichosa entrega- Hans obviamente estaba metido en esto.

-Si esta invitado vendrá a la cuidad si él nos llega a ver ahí, será terrible- Lo es si Hans reconocía a Kowalski o Rico todo terminaría.

-No creo que Hans sea tan tonto para ir en público aun lo estamos buscando daré aviso a la agencia- Teníamos que estar más al pendiente.

-¿No son demasiadas ya las pruebas para intentar algo contra Antonio?- La pregunta de Kowalski llamó mi atención.

-Un simple nombre en una lista no es mucho necesitamos algo más para asegurarnos que no salga de prisión- Podíamos acusarlo de muchas cosas sencillas pero siendo tan poderoso como lo es saldrían en minutos.

-Dile a la agencia que me nos de plazo hasta la fiesta ahí es donde creo que tendremos una oportunidad- Ya no confiaba ciegamente en Kowalski pero aun confiaba en él porque tuvo la decencia de mirarme y decírmelo eso es admirable así que confiare en él.

-Está bien Kowalski nosotros en cinco días entraremos- Cabo otro sujeto y yo habíamos pasado todas las pruebas seguramente quedaríamos.

-Mañana le entregaré el detector de mentiras- Eso solo sería complicado si le hacia prueba a los empleados

-Mientras no la use contigo o con Rico todo estará bien no estés nervioso- Él necesitaba estar tranquilo.

-Estaré tranquilo de todas maneras tengo una plan solo estaré al pendiente si veo a Hans- Era lo mejor que é podía hacer por ahora.

-Solo asegúrate de avisarle a Rico el también necesita ser precavido- Necesitaba avisar lo de Hans no lo podía dejar pasar por alto.

-Lo haré iré a descansar hasta mañana- Kowalski rápidamente salió de mi oficina se notaba algo agotado.

Hans iría a la fiesta ¿Qué se entregaría ese día? Kowalski tenía razón si había una oportunidad para atrapar a Antonio era esa y no debíamos desaprovecharla solo espero que salga como lo planeamos no habrá oportunidad para un error.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Hasta ahora ya tenía varias cosas listas para la fiesta solo quedaba enviar las invitaciones pero ahora no podía porque se la había dado a Kowalski por si sacaba algún nombre útil de la lista solo quería ayudarlo a completar esto se veía realmente desesperado pero aun debía librar con la idea de que al acabar la misión posiblemente se iría.

-Marlene ¿Puedes venir un momento?- No había notado cuando Antonio llego ¿Para qué me quería ahora?

-Ya voy espera un momento- Ya no me gusta estar a solas con Antonio nunca sabía que podía llegar a hacer.

Deje la recamara enseguida no quería dejar esperando a Antonio los encontré en la sala junto a otro sujeto que no me daba un buen presentimiento.

-Marlene mira te presento a Hans es un viejo amigo y vino de visita a la cuidad- Él estiro su mano y yo la tome cortésmente.

-Un placer conocerla Antonio me ha hablado maravillas de usted- Beso mi mano y sonrió pero seguía sin darme confianza.

-El placer es mío espero y la visita sea de su agrado- Nunca había conocido a este hombre pero según Antonio era un viejo amigo.

-Marlene, Hans se quedara por unos días solo hasta la fiesta espero no te moleste- No quería hacerlo no me agradaba Hans.

-No me molesta es tu amigo después de todo- No podía negarme le daría igual así que mejor aceptar a la mala.

-Perfecto, entonces Hans te enseñaré tu habitación Marlene nos quedaremos un rato en el estudio después de enseñarle su habitación- No sé qué harían ahí.

-Yo estaré en la recamara descuiden tomen su tiempo- Antonio se fue con Hans y yo me fui al cuarto, una visita muy inesperada.

Entre a mi cuarto recostándome enseguida no sé porque me angustiada tanto ese tipo tal vez porque Antonio era una mala persona y no podía tener amigos buenos sentí la necesidad de llamar a Kowalski pero no quería molestarlo pero mi sorpresa fue que él me llamo.

-Hola ¿Sucede algo?- Era algo tarde para una llamada pensé que a estas alturas estaría dormido ya que entra temprano a la empresa.

-Solo un nombre en peculiar con la lista pero nada que no podamos manejar ¿Te desperté?- Así que le ayudo que le diera la lista.

-No acabo de venir a acostarme Antonio me presento a un amigo que se quedara aquí- Un extraño y nada confiable amigo.

-¿Qué amigo?- Su pregunta me sorprendió no creo que a él le interesará eso ¿Verdad?

-Un sujeto algo extraño llamado Hans ¿Por qué?- Oí como entrecorto su respiración ¿Qué pasaba?

-Marlene no dejes que se te acerque es un sujeto muy peligroso voy para allá- Y corto la llamada así que si era peligroso ese tipo.

Kowalski dijo que vendría ¿Tan peligroso era el sujeto? Pero podrían verlo además Antonio y Hans estaban aquí, paso demasiado tiempo y no llegaba quizás lo habían atrapado o algo peor le había pasado.

-Marlene- Mire para la ventana él estaba entrando ¿Es en serio? Podían descubrirlo aquí y entonces si habría problemas.

-¿Estás loco? Podrían verte- Fui corriendo a la puerta y cerré con seguro más vale ser precavido.

-Vine a ver si estabas bien- Creo que solo vino a perder el tiempo no era necesario que viniera hasta acá.

-Pudiste preguntármelo por teléfono no era necesario todo está bien ¿Lo ves?- Creo que se preocupaba sin motivos.

-No estas segura, no con Hans aquí- ¿Qué tanto sabia de ese tipo? Tenía que saber mucho para afirmarlo de ese modo.

-¿Quién es en verdad ese tipo? Confía en mi Kowalski creo que tengo derecho a saber con quién voy a vivir- Es lo menos que debía saber.

-Veras Hans trabajaba en nuestra agencia era "amigo" de Skipper pero un día él lo encontró filtrando información después todos nosotros lo detuvimos pero huyó y ahora está aquí viviendo contigo- Así que por eso lo conocía.

-¿Por qué dices que es muy peligroso?- Por lo que me dijo su único crimen fue filtrar información.

-Soy muy bueno en combate pero a pesar de eso no le puedo mantener el ritmo a Skipper, Hans podía eso ya es bastante qué decir de él pero no solo lo buscan por eso resulta que el también había matado a varios colegas por eso es tan peligroso- Bastante peligroso.

-No creo que me haga nada Antonio me lo presento y todo se portó bien solo se quedara hasta el día de la fiesta según él- Enserio dudaba que algo me hiciera mientras estuviera aquí.

-Ya me lo imaginaba espero que tengas razón pero aun así no te le acerques por nada del mundo necesito que me prometas que lo harás- No debía correr ningún riesgo con Hans.

-Lo prometo tratare de estar alejada de él- Me abrazo y me apretó contra él sabía que tenía miedo.

-Tratare de acabar esto lo más rápido posible y que estés a salvo- Él también se ponía en peligro ¿Quién lo protegerá?

-¿Tú también estarás bien?- Solo quería saber que él igual estaría a salvo necesitaba saberlo.

-Lo estaré no es nada en la fiesta se hará la misión y todo terminara- Eso era bueno pero ¿No se iría verdad?

-Espero que todo salga bien y tranquilo no me pasara nada- Ya debía irse ya había estado aquí demasiado tiempo aquí.

-No, no te pasara nada cuídate- Tomo mis mejillas y me beso pero este beso fue diferente sabía que él tenía miedo con este beso me lo dejaba demasiado claro.

-Adiós- Dijo una vez que nos separamos se acero a la ventana y salió supongo que tenía que seguir sus órdenes e irme con cuidado con Hans solo para mantenerlo tranquilo y que lograra la misión.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Volvía después de ver que Marlene estaba bien la verdad cuando escuche que Hans estaba ahí salí disparado para allá el miedo se había apoderado de mi sabia lo peligroso que era Hans pero creo que estaría bien quería confiar en que Antonio no quedaría que Hans le hiciera nada.

-Kowalski- Rico me sorprendió no esperaba que nadie me viera me asegure de entrar con mucho sigilo.

-Perdón si te desperté Rico tuve un problema- De la otra habitación salió Cabo mirándome algo pasaba.

-Rico me contó todo Kowalski pero quiero oírte a ti también- Mire a Rico se veía arrepentido no lo iba a culpar sabía que tarde o temprano Cabo lo sabría.

-Descuida Rico todo está bien no sé qué decirte Cabo ¿Qué quieres oír?- Podía decirle millones de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Por qué sigues mintiendo? Solo quiero saber porque mientes- Tenia que confesarlo decirlo finalmente.

-Porque no puedo decirle que estoy con ella sabes que él no lo aceptaría me haría alejarme de ella y no quiero- Esa era la principal razón.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ella? Nunca habías estado así solo dímelo Kowalski- Mire a Rico él también quería saberlo era momento de decirlo.

-La amo ¿Escuchaste? Me enamore de ella por eso lo hago- Creo que seguir ocultándolo no era una opción.

-Si es así Kowalski no me queda más que apoyarte- Me sorprendió la respuesta de Cabo no lo esperaba.

-¿Lo harás? ¿De verdad?- No lo creía Cabo siempre hacia lo correcto en este caso era confesarle todo a Skipper.

-Haremos- Aseguro Rico ahora tenía el apoyo de los dos creo que con eso era más que suficiente.

-Gracias chicos pero diré toda la verdad después de acabar la misión- No quería seguir guardando esto hasta esa fecha lo diría.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces y que salga todo bien- Yo también lo esperaba pero ahora no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Hans estaba ahí tenía que hacer algo y claro que lo iba a hacer.

**Nota de la autora: Kowalski ya confeso que ama a Marlene, Cabo y Rico están dispuestos a apoyarlo pero ¿Qué pasara con Skipper? Y ¿Cómo será la convivencia con Hans? Más cosas en el próximo capítulo que vendrán cosas nuevas gracias.**

**Irina015: Dije que vendría con más personajes y Hans es uno de ellos no, no la ama solo es pues para tener una buena esposa para las amistades tu entiendes, es que en ese momento estaba en la cuenta y vi que publicaste y pues a leerla sigo todas tus historias son geniales yo igual te amo, no intentara nada indebido pero si otras cosas pronto lo sabrás hola Eleanor xD es un buen nombre.**

**Madie: Es que opera en otro nivel que nosotros no entendemos, pues con lo que escribí aquí creo que te dio otro paro cardiaco y esta vez mortal bueno todos aquí son perfectos y su sonrisa única jajaja mas spam gracias si lo publicaré pero más adelante gracias, si más o menos lo imagine pero no imagine que fuera en la escuela eres la más mala de tu clase jeje**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 Un amigo perdido

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que les extrañará que lo suba un poco temprano pero la verdad es que saldré con unos amigos y la verdad no se a que hora regrese porque pensaba subirlo cuando regresará pero mejor ahora y sin mas el capítulo de hoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 18: Un amigo perdido.**

**Narrado por Skipper. **

Hans iba a asistir a la fiesta de Antonio ahí podíamos atacar pero era extraño toda esta situación algo más pasaba aquí había alfo que no concordada ¿Kowalski me habrá dicho todo? Antes no hubiera dudado de la palabra de Kowalski pero después de sus mentiras tenía derecho a dudar dudaba.

Escuche algo de ruido afuera, mire el reloj ya era bastante tarde para que hubiera ruido mejor salía a investigar, pero por fortuna mía eran los chicos.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?- Además que hacían aquí en el pasillo extrañamente reunidos.

-Solo hablamos Skipper- Cabo contesto algo titubeante pero sabía que había algo más que eso.

-Es muy tarde para hablar ¿No creen?- Note sus miradas, ocultaban algo era más que obvio.

-Lo sabemos Skipper perdonamos no volverá a pasar- No me interesaron las palabras de Kowalski solo quería saber que escondían.

-Entonces ¿De qué hablaban?- Ahora todos mentían ¿Por qué? Debía haber una muy buena razón.

-Misión- Quisiera creerle pero sabía que era mentira algo muy malo me estaban ocultando.

-Chicos cuando sepan mentir me avisan, descansen- Note sus caras, de mucha sorpresa pero no sé de qué se sorprendía yo intuía muchas cosas.

-Skipper yo…- Alce mi mano él enseguida callo no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando mentiras suyas.

-Muchachos respeto su decisión de no decirme lo que pasa solo espero que sepan lo que hacen recuerden que aquí no se tolera ningún error adiós- Enseguida me volví a encerrar en mi oficina.

Esto era impresionante los chicos me ocultaban algo nunca había pasado pero sería su problema, solo espero que ese problema no vaya más allá de lo que pueden manejar porque quizás no estaré ahí para poderlos ayudar.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Ahora si las cosas están terribles Skipper sabía que algo ocultábamos posiblemente ya no confiaba en nosotros a pesar de eso ignoro lo que pasaba nunca lo había visto así creo que ahora si arruine todo debí decírselo desde un principio y nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto.

-Perdonen chicos esto es mi culpa- Me encerré en mi habitación había perdido algo demasiado importante un amigo.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi cuando conocía a Skipper él confió mucho en mi fue el único aquella vez.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaba arrestado debido a que cause algunas peleas, no sabía que rumbo tomaría mi vida pero no era uno bueno, la reja de la celda donde estaba, un chico entro y se sentó frente a mí. _

_-Hola Kowalski mi nombre es Skipper- ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Seguramente se lo habían dicho u otra cosa había pasado._

_-Hola Skipper ¿Se te ofrece algo?- No entendía que quería conmigo o que hacia aquí conmigo._

_-Sí, veras hace unos días hiciste un examen de actitud tu resultado fue alto- Si recordaba ese examen pero aun no entendía que tenía que ver eso. _

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver que estés tu aquí?- Ese examen lo hice sin darle mucha importancia. _

_-No muchos salen como tú lo hiciste, veras yo vengo de una agencia que reúne solo a los mejores soldados vengo hacerte una propuesta- Lo que decía era bastante interesante._

_-¿Cuál es tu propuesta?- Quería oírla no tenía nada más que hacer además de que se oía bastante interesante._

_-Que te unas a esta agencia para que seas entrenado para después pertenecer a una unidad- ¿Unirme? No podía estar hablando en serio._

_-¿Es en serio? No tengo madera para eso Skipper- Con trabajo sabia defenderme no podía unirme a eso. _

_-Kowalski te diré algo, tienes algo que es indispensable para un buen equipo; tienes inteligencia con eso basta- Sabía que era inteligente pero no era para tanto._

_-Skipper insisto no creo que sea el sujeto correcto lo siento- No creía pertenecer a ese mundo suyo. _

_-Kowalski te hablaré muy en serio, tu vida va por un mal rumbo, no desperdicies tu talento creo que estarás bien aquí sé que tienes miedo pero se ira, yo solo soy un soldado- ¿Por qué me lo venía a decir? _

_-Dime Skipper tal vez cualquiera de tu agencia pudo venir a decírmelo ¿Por qué hacerlo tú?- No entendía porque perdía su tiempo conmigo._

_-Veo talento en ti además no tienes un muy buen expediente sabes si sigo como voy pronto seré capitán y escoger a mi equipo me encantaría que tu fueras de mi equipo- Pero no creo servir para eso._

_-No sé qué decirte es que simplemente no me veo ahí no me lo tomes a mal- Solo tenía miedo de no ser bueno. _

_-No lo tomo a mal pero no lo desperdicies Kowalski, solo piénsalo y avísame cuando decidas- Me dio una tarjeta con su número._

_-Lo haré descuida y gracias por la oferta- Skipper se levantó y salió pero no se fue solo me miro. _

_-Sabes sé que tu vida no va por buen rumbo pero ya verás que si escoges esto mejorara y yo estaré ahí para ti, porque confió en ti- Nunca nadie había confiado en mí y él lo hacía a pesar de que apenas nos conocíamos. _

_-Gracias- Fue lo único que pude decirle aun no salía de la impresión él solo se retiró tenía que pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión. _

_Después de eso paso una semana en la que estuve pensando mucho no era una decisión fácil sabía que esto cambiaria mi vida totalmente por eso tarde pero finalmente llame a Skipper aceptando su propuesta y con eso nos hicimos amigos._

_**Final del Flashback.**_

Algo tenía que hacer para remediar esto pero al mismo tiempo cumplir la misión y pensar cómo hacer para no irme eran tantas cosas no sabía si podía lograrlo pero debía hacerlo o morir en el intento.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Recién llegaba a la empresa y fui directamente con Antonio, Hans no dio problemas pero no quería estar cerca de él, quise entrar a ver a Antonio pero me dijeron que estaba ocupado espere unos momentos cuando la puerta se abrió vi que salía Kowalski pero no me presto mucha atención solo me dio la lista de invitados y se fue.

Entre muy extrañada preguntándome que le pasaba a Kowalski ¿Porque había actuado así?

-Hola Marlene- Saludo Antonio viendo un invento se parecía a lo que Kowalski estaba inventando.

-Hola Antonio ¿Qué es eso?- Señale el invento quería ver si estaba en lo cierto o solo era imaginaciones mías.

-Un práctico detector de mentiras con lo sucedido el otro día debo prevenirme- No sabía que eso estaba inventando eso podía ser peligroso en sus manos.

-Tienes razón debo suponer que lo invento Kowalski ya que lo vi salir de tu oficina- Si Antonio sabía algo quería saberlo yo.

-Efectivamente él lo invento hizo un gran trabajo dado que por eso accedí a darle el día dijo que no se sentía muy mal pero bueno el trabajo ya está hecho- ¿Qué tendría? Quizás por eso estaba así.

-Muy buen invento, bueno solo vine a decirte que ya casi todo está listo para la fiesta solo falta que confirmen- En realidad faltaba enviar las invitaciones.

-Perfecto Marlene sabía que podía confiar en ti- Ahora solo me importaba saber que le pasaba a Kowalski.

-Bueno solo pase a decírtelo debo ver unas cuantas cosas nos vemos- Me despedí de Antoni y me fui tenia a alguien que encontrar.

Busque por la empresa ¿Dónde podía estar? No lo encontraba segura buscando hasta que por fin pude encontrarlo.

-Rico necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- Él era el único que podía ayudarme en estos momentos.

-¿Qué?- Tenía que tomar en cuenta que Rico hablaba de una forma un tanto extraña y debía entenderlo.

-Kowalski pidió el día diciendo que se sentía mal sé que es así ¿Qué le sucede? Dímelo por favor- Si algo le estaba pasando quería saber que era.

-Problemas- Tal parece que algo se le complicó o algo tuvo que suceder ¿Pero que pudo haber pasado?

-Dame la dirección de su casa tengo que ir a verlo- No podía quedarme así sin hacer nada.

-Precavida- Sabia que su líder Skipper no sabía nada de nosotros por eso tenía que tener cuidado.

-Lo seré, lo prometo- Rico me dio la dirección y enseguida fui no tarde en llegar estaba cerca pero me quede afuera.

-Marlene perdona que no te hiciera mucho caso hace rato- Si él estaba mal sabía que eso no importaba.

-Descuida sé que estas mal pero dime una cosa ¿Estas solo?- Eso era lo que más me interesaba para así poder verlo.

-Ah si Skipper y Cabo recién salieron ¿Por?- No lo espere otra vez porque salí del auto y fui hasta su casa.

-Porque estoy afuera de tu casa- Enseguida colgó y ya estaba en la puerta sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Digo me sorprende que tu estés aquí- Se notaba feliz pero a la vez triste.

-Vine a ver que te sucedía no parecías estar bien allá además que pediste el día libre- Me invito a pasar y yo entre.

-Sé que es extraño en mí pero no me sentía con ánimos de trabajar- Me acerque a él y lo abrace.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sentí como se relajaba en cuanto lo abrace me gustaría poder hacer que no estuviera así.

-Skipper sabe que le oculto algo es muy difícil de engañar así que creo que lo perdí como amigo- Se veía muy triste pero no lo culpaba perder un amigo mata.

-¿Qué era eso que le ocultabas?- Creo que era algo muy importante para que no se lo dijera.

-Lo nuestro- Vaya por lo nuestro había perdido a su amigo, no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-Perdóname creo que es todo mi culpa yo sugerí que iniciáramos esto- Estaba mal y creo que parte de eso era por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa Marlene, creo que tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido esto, así que no te preocupes- No sabía que tan segura estar.

-Creo que debes decirle todo Kowalski- No veo el caso de que siga ocultándole la verdad.

-Si lo hago ya nunca podre tratar de arreglar las cosas con él- ¿Tan malo era tener una relación?

¿Tan malo es que tú y yo estemos juntos?- No entendía que tenia de malo o quizás Skipper lo veía así porque yo estaba casada.

-Como te lo dije una vez no podemos relacionarnos con alguien que esté muy cercano a la misión- Cierto olvide esa regla que ellos tenían.

-Tienes reglas muy absurdas ¿Sabes?- Quizás si Kowalski le explicaba mejor él entendería.

-No es mi culpa que tengas ese esposo- Él sonrío, creo que había logrado algo bueno, entonces junte mi frente con la suya.

-Tratare de conseguirme uno mejor- Comencé a acariciar su rostro creo que estaba aliviándolo poco a poco.

-Me pregunto quién será el afortunado- Estábamos tan cerca que sentía su lenta respiración sobre mí.

-Averígualo- Dije antes de besarlo, quería hacerlo sentir mejor y si con esto podía lograrlo lo haría.

**Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado porque mientras yo lo escribía me encanto, ¿Qué pasara con Skipper? ¿Lograra Kowalski arreglar esta amistad rota? Esas y más respuestas en el siguiente capítulo gracias por seguir leyendo y créanme esto apenas se está poniendo bueno.**

**Madie: Este en serio creo que fue más allá de lo mortal lo volví a leer ya escrito y casi me da el paro cardiaco, creo que eso fue sin duda la parte más buena del otro capítulo de este no sabría cual elegir, agradezco mucho la ayuda créeme subiré la historia pero todo a su tiempo, yo a veces escribo en la escuela así que te entiendo gracias y saludos.**

**Irina015: Solo hago mi trabajo en poner partes románticas tengo muchas cosas planeadas, veras un tipo como lo es Antonio se espera que tenga todo y con todo me refiero también a una esposa a eso me refiero creo que lo explique bien o no se xD gracias y saludos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Confiaré en ti

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen por subirlo tan tarde pero mi computadora se puso algo difícil y no me dejaba subirlo hasta ahorita perdonen en verdad la tardanza tratare de que no vuelva a pasar y sin más el capítulo de hoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 19: Confiaré en ti. **

**Narrado por Kowalski. **

Solo estaba ahí abrazando a Marlene agradecía en verdad que ella estuviera aquí apoyándome lo necesitaba más que nada quería pensar que todo estaba bien pero no era así aun así sentirla en mis brazos me hacía sentir todo en calma.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto después de un rato de estar abrazados, yo no había dicho nada porque simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

-Ahora si- Había comenzado mal el día no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar pero debía entregar el invento.

-Solucionaras todo eres bastante listo- Lo era, pero para estos asuntos no tanto no era mi especialidad.

-Tratare de hacerlo, pero son demasiadas cosas que comienzo a desesperarme- Todavía tenía que librar la angustia de que ella vivía en el mismo techo que Hans.

-No te desesperes eso solo empeorara las cosas- Sé que solo me ponía peor pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

-Solo necesito acabar esto y todo volverá a la normalidad- O al menos eso esperaba.

-Pero ¿No te iras verdad?- Aun tenía que resolver ese asunto pero seguramente cuando Skipper se entere de todo me sacaría del equipo.

-No creo irme, mi lugar es aquí contigo- También me sentiría muy mal si me alejaba del equipo después de todo son mis amigos.

-Ya veremos después cómo resolvemos eso- Creo que aún tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar que hacer.

Oí como un auto se estacionada enfrente me pareció extraño así que me asome y la sorpresa de mi vida Skipper y Cabo habían regresado.

-¡Son Skipper y Cabo!- Por Cabo no había tanto problema el verdadero problema era Skipper.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Ambos estábamos tan alarmados por ser descubiertos no sabía qué hacer.

-No sé, no pueden verte aquí- Tome a Marlene y la metí a mi habitación era el único lugar donde no podían encontrarla.

-Marlene no hagas ruido le pediré ayuda a Cabo descuida solo espera unos momentos- No me gustaba dejarla aquí pero no había de otra.

-Está bien solo no tardes por favor- Trataría de ser lo más pronto posible aunque no podía asegurar nada.

Me fui directo a la sala sentándome tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible aunque no podía estarlo.

-Es extraño que cambiara los planes así- Entro Skipper diciéndole eso a Cabo no sabía de qué hablaban pero no me interesaba.

-Hola Kowalski- Saludo Cabo algo extrañado pero claro no me esperaban aquí y no sabían porque estaba aquí.

-Hola Cabo, Skipper- Skipper también estaba extrañado de verme aquí supongo que dudaría de lo que diría pero no lo culpaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kowalski? Deberías estar en la empresa- Pregunto Skipper sentándose enfrente de mí.

-Lo sé, pero ya entregue el detector y me dijeron que no tenía nada que hacer ahí así que me regrese- Realmente pedí el día pero no se lo podía decir.

-Solo espero que no usen el detector contigo Kowalski pero bueno informarle de todo Cabo- Dijo Skipper para después retirarse a su oficina.

-A partir de mañana empezaremos a trabajar sé que se adelantó pero por lo menos ya estamos adentro- ¿Qué? Otro obstáculo más ahora Skipper estaría ahí.

-Que sorpresa Cabo pero tengo un problema- Un gran problema Skipper no podía verla aquí de ningún modo o empezaría a sospechar muchas cosas.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Vaya que yo ya tenía varios problemas con esto pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

-Marlene está aquí y necesito sacarla antes de que Skipper la vea- Trate de decirlo lo más bajo posible.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? Kowalski te estas arriesgando mucho- Lo sabía perfectamente pero creo que era inevitable.

-Lo se Cabo pero me sentía mal ella vino a verme y llegaron ustedes no me culpes- No tome en cuenta que llegarían tan pronto.

-La ayudare a salir pero tú debes distraer a Skipper- Hay no Skipper sería difícil por el momento no me creía lo que dijera.

-Hazlo tu Cabo y yo hago que salga de aquí- Quería evitar a Skipper mientras se le pasaba el disgusto.

-Kowalski tienes que hablar con él, además yo no tengo algo que decirle se dará cuenta que algo pasa- Sabia que debía hablar con él pero no tan pronto.

-Está bien lo haré pero solo haz que salga sin que la vean- No sé qué era peor que descubriera a Marlene o hablar con él.

-Solo hazlo y no preocupes lo haré- Sé que podía confiar en él, pero aun así no creía estar listo para hablar con Skipper.

Cabo se quedo en la sala mientras yo toque en la oficina de Skipper solo oí como decía "pasa" y enseguida entre ante su mirada atenta a cada movimiento que hacia me senté frente a él y comencé a hablar.

-Skipper sé que no he hecho las cosas bien como deberían ser pero solo te pido una cosa Skipper- Solté todo lo que pensé que sería lo más importante.

-Es más que obvio que no, ocultando las cosas no lograrás nada Kowalski créeme pero dime ¿Qué quieres pedirme?- Por lo menos me hablaba bien.

-Una última oportunidad, mira sé que ahora no entiendes mis motivos de porque miento o porque hago las cosas que hago, pero te pido que confíes en que hago lo correcto- Quería que volviera a confiar ciegamente en mí.

-Nunca me habías mentido, jamás te había visto así es un poco decepcionante pero supongo que tenía que pasar alguna vez pero está bien acepto y confiare en ti por favor no me decepciones Kowalski- No lo haría esta vez no.

-Puedes contar con eso Skipper descuida no lo haré cuando menos lo esperes terminaré esta misión- Tenia que terminar esta misión a como dé lugar.

-Eso espero Kowalski- Con esto habíamos terminado parece que ya casi todo estaba arreglado.

-Lo aseguro Skipper gracias- Sabia que no me diría nada así que solo salí de ahí me encontré a Cabo así que ya todo estaba hecho y las cosas habían mejorado.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Estaba en la habitación de Kowalski tal parece que Skipper y Cabo llegaron antes pero ahora solo debía esperar a que vinieran por mí, escuchaba todo lo que decían trataba de dejarlo pera era inútil todo se escuchaba así que solo me quede ahí se notaba en la voz de Skipper que estaba algo frustrado y Kowalski algo triste.

Después de un rato no se escuchaba nada, solo estaba ahí quería salir pero podía empeorar todo, de un momento a otro escuche como tocaban una puerta segundos después Cabo entraba a la habitación.

-Hola Marlene vine a sacarte de aquí pero no hagas ruido- Me sorprendió que viniera Cabo sinceramente esperaba a Kowalski.

-Gracias ¿Y Kowalski?- Pregunte en voz baja mientras pasábamos por el pasillo escuchaba algunas voces en otra habitación.

-Está hablando con Skipper- Me alegraba que hablara con Skipper para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Crees que ellos arreglen las cosas?- Le pregunte a Cabo una vez que ya estábamos afuera.

-Nunca antes había pasado esto pero creo que si- Me sentía algo culpable muchas cosas le estaban pasando por mi culpa.

-Siento que esto es por mi culpa desde que me conoció a tenido problema- No sé por qué pero sentía eso.

-No pienses eso, escucha Marlene nunca había visto así a Kowalski lo veo feliz gracias a ti- Eso me alegro inmensamente.

-Gracias Cabo, sé que no estamos haciendo las cosas como deberían pero te prometo que lo haré feliz- El hecho de estar casada no era muy grato para la relación.

-En cuanto acabe la misión espero lo hagan bien y como debería ser- Eso esperaba también yo.

-¿En verdad se van a ir?- Aunque Kowalski no se diera cuenta sabía que tampoco quería separarse de ellos.

-Eso es lo que tenemos planeado pero sé que Kowalski no querrá irse, no sin ti ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?- Eso parecía una solución pero la verdad no.

-Eso quisiera pero aquí está todo lo que en verdad amo y en verdad no quiero dejarlo entiendo que será duro para él separarse de ustedes, no quiero ponerlo en esa situación- Después de todos eran sus amigos.

-Será muy difícil después de todo somos su única familia- ¿Su única familia? Porque diría eso.

-¿Cómo que son su única familia? ¿Y su verdadera familia?- Me extrañaba que dijera eso.

-¿No te ha hablado sobre eso?- Jamás había mencionado nada, solo algo cuando nos conocimos pero no sabía si era cierto.

-No nunca me ha mencionado nada sobre su familia- De hecho sabía muy poco sobre él pero le había dicho que sería paciente.

-Solo dale tiempo ya verás que pronto te contara todo pero creo que ya debes irte no creo que Kowalski lo entretenga más tiempo- cierto no podía quedarme mucho más tiempo.

-Tienes razón muchas gracias Cabo agradezco tu apoyo dile a Kowalski que nos veremos después, hasta luego- Así me despedí de él y no perdí más tiempo y me fui.

Mientras conducía a mi casa empecé a pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Cabo, me doy cuenta que no sé nada de Kowalski y lo que se es tan poco que ni se podría contar me pregunto porque aún no me ha dicho nada sobre él, no podía ser tan malo ¿O sí? Sé que dicen que más te gusta una persona mientras menos la conozcas pero no creo que este sea el caso pero una pregunta me llego a la mente y sabría que no podría quitármela de la cabeza el resto del día ¿Quién era en verdad Kowalski?

**Nota de la autora: En esta historia le he dado un nuevo pasado a Kowalski uno muy diferente del que hablaré en el próximo capítulo pero no todo solo algo espero les guste y de nuevo perdonen la tardanza primero se fue el internet y luego el documento no se quería cargar pero por suerte lo arregle y sin falta el capítulo de hoy.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Qué****bueno****que****te****encanto****esa****era****mi****expectativa****, ****sé****que****te****encargaras****de****hacer**** mucho ****Spam****para****que****la****historia****suba**** como ****dije****la****publicaré****después**** de l****a****otra****sin****falta****, ****creo**** que ****muchos****elegirán****la****última****parte****me****encargue****de****hacerla****especial****, ****gracias.**

**Irina015: Esperaba que el final fuera increíble y así fue, tomaré en cuenta eso pero no prometo nada haré lo mejor que pueda, la fiesta se acerca cada vez más y tratare de que sea inolvidable, en el próximo capítulo sabrás más sobre su pasado solo un poco y créeme esa escena donde los descubre le pondré mucho empeño, gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20 Un poco más de mí

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen un poco la tardanza en subirlo pero ayer no lo tenía listo y hoy en la mañana tuve que ir a cumplir mi último trabajo ya que entro a la escuela el lunes, tengo que dejar todo bien pero por suerte no me llevo mucho tiempo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 20: Un poco más de mí.**

**Narrado por Hans.**

Llegaba a la oficina de Antonio tenía que ver si el invento ya estaba listo para usarse, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Hans ¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien de tu agencia te ve te atraparán- Sabía perfectamente el riesgo pero no tenía miedo.

-Lo se Antonio pero descuida seguramente la agencia tiene mejores cosa que hacer- Dudo mucho que mi busque estuviera como antes.

-Si tú lo dices pero ¿A qué viniste?- Era obvio que venía por el invento él lo sabía perfectamente.

-A ver el invento claro, además uno se aburre demasiado en tu casa, estar solo no es lo mío- Aunque estos últimos meses ha sido así.

-¿Solo? ¿Marlene no está en la casa?- Ahora veo que algo sucedía tenía algunos problemas con su esposa.

-No, desde temprano salió y no ha vuelto ¿Pasa algo?- Era divertido verlo en esta incómoda situación.

-Hace ya un rato que se fue y dices que no ha vuelto a la casa es bastante extraño- He estado todo el día en la casa y no la he vuelto a ver.

-¿En qué piensas Antonio? Es obvio que piensa algo- Su mirada lo delataba pero quería saber que lo tenía así.

-Útilmente Marlene ha estado actuando bastante extraño pensé que solo era por la fiesta pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro- Ya sabía a donde llevaba esto.

-Crees que te engaña ¿Cierto?- Estoy completamente seguro que eso pasaba ahora por su mente.

-No lo sé, por la familia de la que viene Marlene lo dudo pero sus acciones demuestran lo contrario- No sé qué pensaba hacer yo por eso evitaba esas situaciones.

-Cuéntame Antonio ¿Qué piensas hacer para estar seguro?- Esta situación era bastante entretenida para dejarla pasar.

-Por el momento le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si las cosas siguen así tendré que tomar medidas mayores- No quería saber qué pasaría si las cosas resultaban de otro modo.

-Suponiendo, no estoy diciendo que es verdad supongamos que ella te engaña ¿Qué harías?- En verdad quería saberes respuesta.

-Bueno Hans sabes muy bien que a mí nadie me traiciona de ningún modo- Con eso me quedo más que claro lo que haría.

-Lo se Antonio, bueno ya fue demasiada charla solo quiero el invento- Ya debíamos dejar la plática para después.

-Solo promete una cosa Hans y es que no seguirás andando por ahí como si no fueras buscado porque si te atrapan a ti me atrapan a mí- Lo sabía perfectamente no tenía que estármelo repitiendo.

-Lo prometo créeme que no quiero que me atrapen, ahora el invento- No quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Ten el invento solo no lo vayas dañar porque el inventor no está- No iba a dañarlo en absoluto lo quería usar no tengo porque dañarlo.

-Tranquilo solo jugaré un rato, nos vemos Antonio y espero arregles la situación con tu querida esposa- Y con eso salí de su oficina.

Con esto tendría más seguridad de la entrega pero mientras aun tendría que ver como vengarme eso no podía esperar más y ya sé exactamente como lo haría prepárense chicos y más tu Skipper.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba en mi habitación más tranquilo arregle la situación con Skipper ahora el confiaría en mi de nuevo solo no debía mentirle más a excepción de la situación con Marlene solo sería eso y ya, mi teléfono sonó era ella.

-Hola Marlene oye enserio disculpa pues haberte dejado ahí- Sinceramente pensé que Skipper y Cabo llegarían más tarde.

-No te preocupes por eso Kowalski ninguno de los dos lo previmos- Fue extraño al principio pero luego supe que fue porque ya estaban dentro.

-Espero no la hayas pasado bien lamento no haberte sacado personalmente pero Cabo me insistió en que hablara con Skipper- Pero en serio agradecida eso.

-No, yo lo apoyo era mejor que hablarás con él ahora- Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

-Gracias, todo salió mejor así que no tendremos más problemas con él por el momento- Me sentía bien que todo por aquí estuviera en paz.

-Kowalski hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- No sé qué quería que habláramos pero su tono me preocupó.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Su tono no me dejaba de preocupar algo debió haber pasado.

-Sobre ti, no me lo tomes a mal pero no sé nada del hombre que quiero- Debí suponer que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría.

-Marlene ya lo habíamos hablado- Solo le pedía tiempo no podía soltar todo así tan fácil.

-Lo sé, perdón no debí tocar ese tema mejor olvídalo- Pero era tarde ya no podría olvidarlo ella quería saber sobre mí y estaba en si derecho de pedirlo.

-Está bien Marlene, una pregunta, te contestaré una pregunta la que tú decidas pero solo una- Solo una pregunta con eso era un avance.

-Gracias de verdad sé que es difícil para ti, ¿Qué paso con tu familia?- Esa era la pregunta que menos esperaba de ella.

-No se como se te ocurrió preguntar eso pero lo contestaré- Pensé que me preguntara como entre a la agencia o como conocí a los chicos pero jamás esto.

-Si no quieres no tienes que contestarme ahora- Pero debía hacerlo no solo por ella sino por los dos.

-Lo haré tranquila tienes derecho a saberlo- Si quería que esto funcionara debía saber más sobre mi sé que sentía que estaba con un completo extraño.

-Te escucho y puedes estar tranquilo lo que sea que me digas estará bien para mí- Tenía que decírselo.

-Sé que cuando nos conocimos te dije que había huido de mi casa eso no era totalmente verdad- Una parte si y la otra no.

-¿Quieres explicarte mejor?- Si creo que no me di a entender completamente trataría de explicarlo lo mejor posible.

-Mis padres murieron, tenía diez años por lo que alguien tenía que cuidarme mis tíos se iban a encargar de mí pero a los dos años de vivir con ellos hui- No era un tema del que me gustara hablar.

-Por eso dices que tu única familia son los chicos ¿Verdad?- Pero ¿Cómo sabia eso? Yo solo se lo había dicho a los chicos y… Cabo, tendré que hablar con él.

-Exactamente, los chicos saben todo sobre mí y a pesar de eso están a mi lado creo que eso es una familia- Había algunas cosas retorcidas de mí que no le contaría ahora.

-¿Por qué huiste? Acaso te no te cuidaban o te maltrataban- No jamás paso eso mis tíos eran los mejores.

-Nada de eso Marlene, pero ya no me sentía cómodo ahí en ese ambiente ya sentía que era mi hogar- Creo que le estoy diciendo más de lo que debo.

-¿Qué fue de ti todos esos años?- Hui a los doce y conocí a Skipper a los dieciocho había mucha historia en esos años.

-Te conteste más de una pregunta creo que yo ya cumplí- No quería contarle nada sobre eso.

-Si lo siento cree que me emocione un poco con las preguntas- No la culpaba yo estaría igual en su lugar.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en esos años cosas que aún no puedo decirte- Solo esperaba que me entendiera.

-Yo entiendo Kowalski solo me queda esperar cuando puedas decírmelo- Quisiera decírselo pero creo que era demasiado por ahora.

-En serio gracias Marlene quisiera contarte todo pero ahora no es el momento- Además tenía miedo de que si lo supiera me dejara.

-No estás solo Kowalski yo estoy contigo y nada de lo que digas podrá alejarme de ti- Quisiera poder estar seguro de eso.

-Hay Marlene quisiera estar seguro pero no se hablamos mañana- Y colgué creo que ya le había dicho lo suficiente sobre mí.

Sé que mañana me preguntara que me pasaba o quizás solo lo dejaría pasar no sé pero ahora no pensaría en eso.

-¡Chicos!- Oí gritar a Rico así que enseguida salí a ver lo que pasaba esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-¿Qué pasa Rico?- Le preguntaba Skipper mientras yo llegaba a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Hans- ¿Qué había pasado con Hans? De alguna manera me preocupaba lo que hiciera Hans ya que se estaba quedando con Marlene.

-Empresa- Había ido a la empresa, de alguna manera tuve suerte de no estar ahí si me hubiera visto hubiera sido un desastre.

-¿Por qué estaría en la empresa? Saben que lo buscamos- No tenía sentido estar saliendo y exponiéndose así.

-Hans no es tonto no saldría sino fuera importante algo debo pasar en la empresa- En eso Skipper tenía razón.

-Paquete- Hans salió con un paquete entonces si tenía un buen motivo ¿Qué tendrá ese paquete?

-Algo planea, hay que estar al pendiente muchachos nunca se sabe que planea- Yo no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que estaba ahí.

-Hans se está quedando en casa de Antonio no podemos arrestarlo sin que sospechen- Seria demasiadas coincidencias.

-Solo esperemos creo que podemos arrestar a Hans sin que se dé cuenta- No creo que hubiera oportunidad.

-Esperar no es la solución tenemos que actuar de inmediato- Esa tampoco era una solución clara.

-Debemos esperar un poco más al menos atrapar a Hans aparte de Antoni para que no haya sospecha alguna- Ver sus movimientos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Skipper fue el que contesto mientras yo pensaba infinidades de planes de como detener a Hans él podía arruinar la misión con solo vernos.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió eso?- Enseguida los tres miramos a Skipper obviamente algo malo había sucedido.

-No puedes ser posible nadie más lo conoce- Quería saber que estaba pasando la espera me estaba matando.

-Sí, iremos de inmediato- Por fin fue cuando Skipper termino la llamada de verdad quería saber que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué está pasando Skipper?- Fue Cabo quien enseguida pregunto qué estaba pasando, estábamos preocupados.

-Alguien puso una bomba en la agencia- ¿Qué? Pero entrar a la agencia era imposible solo el personal que estaba autorizado podía entrar y salir.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible tendría que burlar la vigilancia- Sumándole que la agencia estaba mega vigilada a todas hora.

-Por eso debemos ir tendremos que ver que paso esto no es normal- No lo era para nada quien lo hizo en verdad sabia como entrar.

-Vamos- Todos concordamos con Rico, salimos y nos dirigimos a la empresa yo tenía una clara sospecha creo que Skipper la compartía conmigo, quien puso aquella bomba no fue nadie más que Hans.

**Nota de la autora: Puse un poco más del pasado de Kowalski, pero no todo aún falta más que se irá viendo en capítulos más adelante, la fiesta se acerca cada vez más y Antonio empieza a sospechar ¿Qué pasara? Y lo más importante ¿Fue Hans quien puso la bomba? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Pues****aquí****puse****un****poco****más****sobre su pasado pero deje lo más importante para después como siempre en suspenso, me alegra mucho que te haya encantado tratare de venir con más, suerte que cumplí tus expectativas y gracias por el spam en serio lo agradezco **

**Irina015: Siempre tomo las ideas que me den así que si quieres otra cosa solo dímelo y veré si puedo ponerla ;) pues cada vez está más cerca la fiesta y será fenomenal, ese era el plan pero luego dije "ahora no hay que darles más tiempo" y pues no la cacharon aquí el otro capítulo ojala te haya gustado todo y gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 Este no eres tú

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que me volví a tardar pero ayer no pude adelantar nada porque tuve tres trabajos que hacer entre ellos una historia y se me complicó y como pude apenas acabe sé que dije que trataría de no tardar en serio perdón y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 21: Este no eres tú. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Llegamos rápidamente a la agencia, muchas personas estaban afuera no era para menos algo terrible había pasado estaba más que seguro que había sido obra de Hans no tenía duda alguna pero no podía acusarlo aun sin pruebas ya había dado aviso de que Hans estaba aquí pero no podían hacer algo más.

-Quédese aquí iré a ver si investigó más- Deje ahí a los chicos y me acerque rápido al general Buck.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente aquí?- Quería saber todo lo que había pasado, por teléfono solo menciono la explosión.

-Una bomba en el sector general, pero eso no es lo grave lo grave es que no sabemos quién pudo haber sido- Yo sabía perfectamente quien había sido.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha pero no haré nada hasta confirmar nada- Mi instinto me lo decía claro que fue él.

-Yo igual las tengo Skipper pero habrá que hacer serias investigaciones acerca de eso, aprovechando que estas aquí dime ¿Cómo va la misión?- No iba tan bien como debería.

-Siguiendo su curso pero ya mañana entraremos Cabo y yo a la empresa- Podría vigilar a Kowalski de cerca.

-Como te había avisado tienen que apresurar la misión sé que es mucho lo que pido pero se nos está escapando de las manos- Trataba de apresurar la misión pero enserio lo veía imposible.

-Es difícil apresurar la misión más si me pides demasiadas pruebas tenemos varias cosas pero dices que no sirven me lo haces muy difícil Buck-Le había presentado ya bastantes pruebas pero seguía diciendo que eran inútiles.

-Mira Skipper sé que es difícil lo admito yo igual lo veo así pero nos acaban de confirmar que Antonio después de la fiesta se ira y a donde va no tenemos ninguna jurisdicción- Demonios eso lo complicada demasiado.

-Entiendo pero trataremos de hacer algo en la fiesta, Kowalski me lo aseguro pero ¿No crees que es demasiada prueba que Hans se esté quedando en su casa?- Creo que con eso podíamos detenerlo al menos por encubrimiento.

-Así que está en la casa de Antonio disculpa que lo pregunte pero tú ¿Cómo supiste eso?- No sé a qué rayos venia su pregunta.

-Kowalski me lo informo es normal que me diga todo lo relevante ¿No?- La verdad no sé de qué se extrañaba era normal que me informara.

-¿Cómo lo averiguo? No es algo que se sabe simplemente- Kowalski no me dijo como averiguo eso porque yo nunca lo cuestionaba.

-Simplemente lo supo nunca lo cuestionó menos cuando nos da información tan valiosa como esa- Yo también empezaba a cuestionármelo.

-Solo lo digo, confiaste en él por lo tanto yo también debemos acabar esta misión sabes lo importante que es- Lo sabía por eso se la confíe a él.

-La acabaremos tenlo por seguro solo vine a decirte que estoy seguro que fue Hans quien hizo esto- Pero sabía que no haríamos nada.

-También pienso eso, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites- Necesitaríamos demasiada ayuda para acabar con esto.

-Gracias y trataremos de apurarnos lo más posible- Me despedí de él y me fui con los chicos que seguían donde los deje.

-Muchachos al parecer todo estaba bajo control pero sigo insistiendo en que fue Hans- No había ningún otro traidor más que él.

-¿Alguna novedad? Note que te quedaste hablando con él- Supongo que mejor se los diría ahora.

-Solamente una, enserio debemos acabar la misión pronto, después de la fiesta todo se perderá- Sé que era casi imposible pero no habría otra oportunidad.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora? Antes no reaccionaba así- Vaya que Kowalski quería saber esta misión le interesaba demasiado y eso era para sospechar.

-Me informaron que en cuanto la fiesta pase Antoni y todos sus ayudantes se irán- Entonces si tendríamos la misión perdida.

-¡Se va! Pero él no puede irse- Kowalski estaba algo alterado ¿Qué le pasaba? No estaba bien que se pusiera así.

-Kowalski tranquilizante- Tratamos de tocarlo pero se alejó esto no era bueno no sé porque se ponía así pero debía calmarse.

-Yo… debo irme- Antes de que pudiera agarrarlo se fue corriendo, definitivamente ya no reconocía a Kowalski no era el mismo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Me pregunte pero sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta a Cabo y a Rico.

-Skipper, escucha Kowalski no está pasando por un buen momento solo deja que se le pase- Me aconsejo Cabo.

-Algo lo ha hecho cambiar- Era cierto ahora mentía, ocultaba cosas, llegaba tarde y tenía diferente actitud.

-Alguien- Solo dijo Rico ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? No había entendido como alguien podría cambiarlo pero debía ser alguien muy importante para hacer ese gran cambio.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Creo que me excedí un poco en las preguntas me dio la confianza de responder una pregunta y lo hice decir de mas no sé si estaba enojado solo colgó le daré tiempo para que se calme y poder hablar bien con él.

-¡No debiste haber hecho eso!- Oí gritar a Antonio eso me alarmó salí inmediatamente a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede Antonio?- Pregunte interrumpiendo a Antonio que estaba con Hans discutiendo.

-Nada Marlene pláticas de negocio, lamento haberte molestado- Ellos se fueron para el despacho Antonio estaba notoriamente enojado.

Me quede con la duda de que hablaban así que me acerque lentamente al despacho sé que hacia mal, pero quería saber que tenían que arreglar.

-No me puedes culpar hice lo que tenía que hacer eso no se podía quedar así- Escuche decir a Hans.

-Pero te pueden descubrir y entonces si estaremos en serios problemas- ¿Qué habrá hecho Hans?

-No me descubrirán, créeme que tenía todo planeado el único que lo sabrá es Skipper y justamente eso estoy esperando- Escuchaba atentamente quería saber más.

-Skipper ya te detuvo una vez puede hacerlo otra vez- Esto se complicaba, Hans quería algo.

-Esta vez será diferente, mientras estaba ahí me entere que uno de su equipo esta haciendo un trabajo de infiltración- Ese era Kowalski.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Quería oír lo que Hans iba a hacer no quería que le hiciera algún daño a Kowalski.

-Primero caerá él después los otros dos y por ultimo Skipper, sin su equipo no es nada- No Kowalski no.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces porque no permitiré que te equivoques- Con eso último que escuche me fui con mucho cuidado.

Me encierre rápidamente en mi cuarto, tome el teléfono y le marque a Kowalski necesitaba advertirle.

-Marlene no quiero hablar ahora- Sonaba algo mal y frio me preguntaba que le pasaba pero antes debía decirle.

-Escucha por favor Hans planea hacerte daño- Dije antes de que colgara pero solo se quedó al teléfono.

-Aléjate de mí- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quería que hiciera eso? Solo trataba de advertirle, estaba demasiado extraño.

-¿Porque dices eso?- No lo estaba entendiendo creo que fui más allá con lo de su pasado.

-Toda la situación empeoró y como dices Hans quiere hacerme daño no dudara en hacerte daño- Lo entendía pero no era para que me alejará de él.

-Kowalski no me pidas eso entiende solo quise decírtelo no me alejare de ti- Oí un largo y cansado suspiro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ¿Decirle que? Le acababa de decir algo que recién escuche de que está hablando.

-¿Qué fue lo que no te dije?- Estaba confundida no sé de qué estaba hablando en verdad que estaba extraño.

-¡Que te vas! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ¿Irme? Pero no iba a irme no iba a alejarme nunca de su lado.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Me estaba asustando su manera de actuar no era él.

-Después de la fiesta Antonio se ira con todo incluyéndote- No tenía idea de eso ¿Cómo lo sabía él?

-Yo no sabía nada de eso recién me estoy enterando gracias a ti- ¿En serio eso planeaba Antonio?

-Ah yo… perdón- No podía culparlo supongo que enterarse no fue fácil, solo oí su respiración normalizarse.

-Solo tranquilizante te oigo extraño ¿Qué tienes?- Solo quería que volviera ese chico que conocí.

-Solo hoy explotaron la base, me entere que te ibas fue demasiado y solo no se volví a huir- Como me había contado.

-No hagas eso, podría pasarte algo en serio vuelve a tu casa, mañana hablábamos- No podía estar huyendo así.

-Sí, no te preocupes se cuidarme solo, escucha perdón por hablarte de esa manera- Ahí estaba mi Kowalski.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Si? Me asusta un poco que hables así- Nunca quería volver a escucharlo así.

-Tranquila eso tenlo por seguro y perdón por asustarte- Su voz se oía bastante cansada.

-¿Dónde estás?- Me empecé a preocupar que estuviera por ahí lejos y cansado podía pasarle cualquier cosa.

-No estoy lejos de la casa, tranquila ya estoy camino a ella no lo volveré a hacer, tengo que colgar nos vemos mañana, te quiero- Supongo que debía dejarlo y confiar en él.

-Cuídate nos vemos mañana, te quiero- Enseguida colgó, por lo menos podía estar más tranquila de saber que iba para su casa.

Por un momento me extraño demasiado Kowalski la forma fría de hablar su voz cansada su manera de expresarme no me gustó nada ¿Sera por eso que no me cuenta más de él? Porque cuando huyó de su casa era así ¿O no? Esto me hacía pensar mucho pero no le preguntaría aun dejaría que pasara algún tiempo, después de cómo se puso con las ultimas preguntas no quiero que se vuelva a poner así nunca más.

Así me acosté a dormir aún seguía preocupada por lo que Hans pudiera hacerle a Kowalski, luego recordé que Kowalski menciono un incidente en su base quizás de eso hablaban Hans y Antonio seguramente fue Hans tuvo que ser él, en serio no quiero que le pase nada, además según él Antonio planea irse después de la fiesta seguro me llevara pero esta vez no si para la fiesta Kowalski no logra detenerlo yo lo haré.

**Nota de la autora: De nuevo me preocupó por subirlo tan tarde pero además que salí tarde de la escuela tuve que terminar un trabajo, y recién lo termine además mañana es cumpleaños de mi primo y fue a comprar su regalo muchas cosas se me atravesaron justamente hoy en serio perdón gracias por entender.**

**Otra cosa, necesito ayuda pienso hacer otro fic que lo puse en mi biografía pero la verdad no sé si hacerlo humanizado o no ¿Ustedes que opinan? Comenten por favor enserio me ayudaría.**

**Madie: Como viste si fue él, puse su pasado triste y aún falta más de él que pronto pondré, jajaja solo a veces las paso creo yo pero gracias en serio, enserio agradezco tu ayuda y si una vez necesitas ayuda solo pídela y con todo gusto lo haré, saludos. **

**Irina015: Jaja si lo recuerdo perfectamente y después de ver más o menos la idea que tengo para el resto de la historia pondré eso, si por desgracia en esta no habrá suegros y decidí hacerlo con un pasado diferente me gusto eso, no te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para cuando los descubra, me gusta la intriga que puedo decirte jaja ¡yo más!**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22 Él no

Hola mis queridos lectores creo que esta vez no tarde tanto en subirlo como las últimas veces pero ya saben la escuela consume demasiado a uno y estoy en fechas de entrega de evaluaciones por lo que tardo más gracias por entender y si más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 22: Él no… **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba por llegar a la casa después de hablar con ella creo que me excedí deliberadamente en acusarla de no habérmelo dicho, debí pensar que quizás Antonio no le había comentado nada antes de hablar por suerte entendió que no estaba en mi mejor momento pero ya estaba calmado.

Llegue a la casa pero no me atrevía a entrar actúe algo grosero con los chicos no pensé antes de actuar ahora no sé cómo reaccionarían ellos en este momento ¿Cómo podía explicarles? Solo me sentía frustrado además es demasiado para mi esta misión, entre lentamente pero era inútil ahí estaban los chicos.

-Hola- Les dije mientras me observaban no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirles, solo saludar.

-Hasta que llegas Kowalski ¿Dónde has estado?- Hablo con mucho disgusto Skipper, ay no.

-Solo estuve caminando por ahí- Eso es lo que estuve haciendo no fui a ningún lugar en específico.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto Cabo seriamente preocupado, nunca me habían visto actuar así, debía esperarlo.

-Mucho mejor, solo tuve que pensar las cosas, lamento actuar de esa forma- Esperaba que no estuvieran tan enojados.

-Preocupados- Rico me dijo lo que sabía que estaban bastante preocupados por mí.

-Lo siento en ningún momento quise preocuparlos- Pero si me quedaba ahí no podía pensar tranquilo.

-No pero lo hiciste, Cabo y Rico no quisieron decirme que ocultas pero tú lo harás- Oh no, no podía decirle lo que pasaba.

-Te lo diré pero después que terminemos la misión- Creo que ahí la situación mejoraría un poco para entonces.

-Debes hacerlo ahora Kowalski ya no estamos para juegos entiéndelo- Lo entendía pero en serio no podía decírselo.

-Lo se Skipper pero no te lo puedo decir, no ahora- Sé que la situación de la misión se complicaba y con Hans más.

-Si lo sabes dímelo entonces, no podemos guardarnos nada entre nosotros, así no funciona un equipo- Estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-Skipper no te lo diré- Sé que estaba haciendo muy mal en retarlo de este modo pero la causa lo ameritaba.

-Muy bien, entonces no tengo otra opción que relevante de esta misión a partir de hoy- ¿Qué? Eso no podía pasar.

-¡No puedes hacer esto Skipper!- Si me alejaba de la misión Marlene quedaría desprotegida no podía permitirlo.

-Lo estoy haciendo Kowalski ya no tienes jurisdicción sobre esta misión- Skipper se retiró, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Kowalski tal vez sea lo mejor esta misión te está afectando bastante- Sé que me afectaba pero no podía dejarla así.

-¡No puedo hacerlo Cabo! Debo hacer esto sabes porque- Ahora no era el único que estaba en riesgo.

-Cálmate- Trataba de calmarme enserio que trataba pero simplemente me era inútil.

-¡No puedo! Esto solo empeorara las cosas no dejaré que me saque de esta misión- Salí inmediatamente de la casa ante los gritos de Cabo y Rico.

Camine no muy lejos, debía pensar no podía permitir que Skipper me sacara de la misión tenía que pensar en algo sin que Skipper se enterara de lo que pasaba entre Marlene y yo ¿Pero qué?

-No deberías estar lejos de la base Kowalski- Oí un a voz, gire hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba Hans.

-Hans- Dije en cuanto lo vi, no podía creer que estaba enfrente de mi pensé que le importaba algo no ser descubierto.

-Veo que aun recuerdas mi nombre, no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto- Eso quería decir que me estaba buscando.

-Cómo olvidarlo, a los traidores nunca se les olvida- Nunca podría olvidar a Hans aunque quisiera.

-Mira quien habla, traicionar a los amigos en una misión quien lo diría de ti- No podía estar hablando de eso.

-No se dé qué hablas Hans si el que traicionaste fuiste tú- Hans se creía listo cuando en realidad no lo era.

-Sabes de que hablo, ocultar tu relación con nadie más que la esposa de Antonio- No, no podía saberlo tenía que ser un error, no.

-No estoy ocultando tal relación porque no existe eso- Tenia que negarlo podía arriesgarme a que lo supiera.

-No trates de negarlo se lo que sucede entre ustedes- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sé que no era tonto pero ni siquiera Antonio se había dado cuenta.

-Hans deja de inventar cosas- Tenía que seguir negándolo podían pasar cosas terribles si lo sabía.

-No lo invento, sabes que es verdad pero por mi hagan lo que quieran que Antonio me importa muy poco solo tengo que cumplir mi venganza- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Han no sé qué planean Antonio y tu pero los detendré- No dejaría que siguieran con su plan.

-Nunca sabrás que planeó, primero tú y después los demás- De la nada saco un arma apuntándome.

-No lo lograrán sabemos demasiado y podremos detenerlos- No estaba asustado por eso le hablaba así.

-Ya veremos quien no lo logra- Disparo, sentí el impacto de bala en el pecho toque la herida y solo veía sangre salir.

Caí inmediatamente al suelo aun tapando la herida para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo, Han se acercó a mi riendo.

-Tranquilo Kowalski mandare a cuidar a tu noviecita hasta nunca- Y se fue alejando riendo seguramente satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

Tome rápidamente mi celular marcando el número de Cabo, debía actuar rápidamente para mi buena suerte contesto de inmediato.

-Kowalski ¿Estas más calmado?- Tenía que hablar claro porque seguramente no me quedaba mucho tiempo consciente.

-Cabo… tienes que ir por ella, Hans la lastimara- Estaba respirando agitadamente no sabía cuento tiempo estaría conciente.

-¿Qué te pasa Kowalski? ¿Cómo que Hans la lastimara?- Solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Cabo no hagas preguntas ve por ella rápido, perdón adiós- Y colgué ahora tenía que confiar en que Cabo la sacara de ahí.

Deje el teléfono en el suelo mi respiración se aceleró más seguía tapando la herida pero era inútil la sangre seguía saliendo ¿Este es mi fin? Pensé, no sé qué pasaría después pero solo sabía una cosa que Marlene estaría a salvo solo eso me importaba y con eso cerré lentamente los ojos quedando inconsciente.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

No podía dormir no sabía porque solo que no podía era horrible solo estaba acostada sin hacer un solo ruido temiendo que Antonio se despertara así estaba hasta que oí ruidos afuera, quizás era Hans pero los ruidos se hacían constantes no lo dude y me levante con sumo cuidado y salí a ver que sucedía pero no vi nada, decidí recorrer los pasillos para averiguar fue hasta que me aleje lo suficiente que alguien me jalo y me tapó la boca.

-Marlene no te asustes somos nosotros- Era la irreconocible voz de Cabo ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Poco a poco me soltó y note que estaba también Rico con él.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- No entendía que hacían a estas horas aquí y menos ellos.

-Solo se que debes venir con nosotros pero rápido- Algo debió haber pasado para que quisieran que me fuera.

-No iré con ustedes hasta que me digan que está pasando, tengo derecho a saberlo- Se miraron entre si luego Cabo hablo.

-Kowalski nos pidió que te sacáramos de aquí ahora vamos- Si él tenía tanto interés en que me fuera porque no estaba aquí.

-¿Por qué no vino él a decírmelo?- No tenía sentido mandar a Rico y Cabo solo por mí cuando él podía hacerlo.

-No sé qué sucedió, pero él me lo pido Marlene- Algo había sucedido o quizás algo le había sucedido a él.

-¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien?- No me gustaban la actitud que estaban tomando para no decirme nada.

-No sabemos- Me dijo Rico ¿Cómo que no sabían? Por algo les había pedido que vinieran y debían saber dónde estaba.

-Deben de saberlo no pudieron haberlo dejado solo ¿Verdad?- En serio quería saber en dónde estaba.

-Solo me llamo Marlene pero descuidar Skipper fue a donde esta él, pudimos rastrear su teléfono- Por lo menos Skipper había ido a donde esta él.

-Espero que esté bien- Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho pero mejor la ignoraba quizás era la preocupación de no saber dónde está él.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba siguiendo la señal del teléfono de Kowalski hace un rato Cabo me dijo que había llamado bastante extraño que le pido otra cosa que no me quiso decir así que le dije que yo iba por él y ellos por lo que sea que les encargo Kowalski.

Llegue a un lugar no muy lejos pero solo baje del auto y continúe buscando a Kowalski camine unos metros lejos cuando vi algo tirado me acerque más y no podía creer lo que veía, era Kowalski tirado me acerque corriendo a él.

-¡Kowalski!- Grité su nombre una vez que me hinque a su lado, note que no estaba conciente tenía que actuar rápido.

Tome su cuerpo con cuidado de no dañar más la herida, me apure a llevarlo al auto ¿Que le habrá pasado? Lo subí a la parte trasera del auto mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia un hospital esto estaba mal no podía perderlo.

-Skipper- Oí a Kowalski llamarme pero no podía voltear a verlo podría ocasionar un accidente.

-Tranquilo Kowalski ya vamos para un hospital- Solo eso le dije ¿Qué podía decirle? No iba a regañarlo por salir deliberadamente.

-Pronto sabrás que ocultaba- Vamos Kowalski este no es el momento para hablar de eso, ahora no.

-Kowalski luego hablamos de eso, ahora guarda energías- No sabía que tan profunda estaba la herida y que tan grave era.

-Quiero que si yo no lo logro, cuides de eso que tanto te oculte- ¿Por qué hablaba de ese modo? Él no iba a morir.

-No digas eso estarás bien, tranquilo ¿Si?- No quería que pensara que iba a morir era lo que menos necesitábamos ahora.

-Per… Perdóname- Dijo en voz muy baja casi un susurro no debía hablaré así por un segundo lo mire por el parabrisas y estaba de nuevo desmayado.

Después de unos minutos llegue al hospital pidiendo ayuda, los médicos lo atendieron rápidamente y se lo llevaron a mi claro no me dejaron pasar así que decidí llamar a los chicos.

-Skipper ¿Dónde están tú y Kowalski?- No le iba a agradar la reciente noticia de lo que había pasado.

-Tienen que venir de inmediato al hospital, él esta… herido- Sabia que vendrían de inmediato tratándose de esto.

-¿Cómo paso eso? No, él no- Sabia que se pondría así pero ni yo sabía que había pasado.

-No sé qué sucedió lo encontré aquí pero no hay tiempo para las preguntas vengan de inmediato- Solo colgó no me dijo más.

Estuve en la sala de esperaba bastante tiempo, no me decían nada de su estado ni qué pasaría con él eso empezaba a asustarte, no tardaron en llegar Cabo y Rico con una chica creo que se llamaba Arlene según recuerdo pero no se tenía cierto parecido con… ¡Diablos Kowalski! Eso era lo que me ocultaba mantenía una relación con la esposa del enemigo.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Ni Cabo ni Rico quisieron decirme adonde íbamos solo me trajeron aquí al llegar solo logre ver a Skipper mirándome atentamente pero no estaba Kowalski este era un hospital así que, oh no que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¡Skipper que sucedió!- Dijo Cabo muy preocupado, cada vez mi duda comenzaba a hacerse verdad.

-Lo encontré mal, lo traje lo más rápido que pude no me han dicho nada- Tenia que confirmarlo.

-¿Dónde está Kowalski?- Pregunte finalmente quería oír que él estaba bien que no tardaba en llegar algo tranquilizante.

-Lamento decirte Marlene que alguien le disparo- ¡No! Él no, tenía que ser mentira solo una vil mentira.

-Dime la verdad él no puede estar herido él tiene que estar bien- En ese segundo me desplome no podía ser.

Quisiera que todo fuera un engaño que él estuviera bien, que este a mi lado pero eso era imposible alguien trato de arrebatármelo, yo solo susurraba "quédate conmigo".

**Nota de la autora: Lamento pasarme con Kowalski ¿Sera el final para él? ¿Que pasara después? Créanme tengo demasiadas cosas para esta historia que esto aún no acaba aún falta la otra cara de la moneda ustedes entenderán un saludo y gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Cuida de ella

Hola mis queridos lectores como ven hoy no tarde en subir el capítulo ya que mi semana de evaluación termino solo queda recoger notas y eso pero podre actualizar sin tardarme demasiado gracias por haber soportado el estar esperando el capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 23: Cuida de ella.**

**Narrado por Rico.**

Habíamos llegado al hospital un poco nerviosos sabíamos que si Skipper nos había pedido que viniéramos a este lugar nada podía ser bueno y ahora veíamos que no lo es, Kowalski estaba herido ¿Quién habrá sido? No conozco a nadie que quisiera hacerle daño no había razón entonces mire a Marlene y recordé a Antonio no podía ser ¿Acaso será que se enteró de lo que había entre ellos? Marlene pero no encajaba porque cuando trajimos a Marlene todo están en orden.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido Rico?- Me pregunto Cabo bastante preocupado, Skipper estaba algo lejos de nosotros sin moverse y Marlene estaba destruida.

-Antonio- Dije con duda para que se diera cuenta de que eso llegue pensar pero ahora lo dudaba.

-Lo dudaste, pero yo también cuando fuimos con Marlene todo estaba tranquilo no pareciera que Antonio supiera algo- Era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-¿Quién?- Solo él podría tener una razón pero en este caso él no era, entonces alguien más fue per ¿Quién?

-No lo sé, nadie más tendría una razón para dispararle- Seguíamos como el principio, sin saber nada de él.

-¿Ladrón?- Quizás alguien trato de asaltar a Kowalski y él al no dejarse le disparo, no se solo quería una respuesta.

-Es que no es por algo Kowalski nos llamó y nos dijo que cuidáramos de Marlene, algo paso- Nuevamente la duda de si fue Antonio salió.

-Chicos quiero hablar con ustedes- Nos llamó Skipper muy serio, seguramente empezaría a preguntar porque trajimos a Marlene.

-¿Qué pasa Skipper?- Pregunto Cabo con inocencia pero sabía que ni siquiera eso nos salvaría.

-Me van a explicar porque la esposa de Antonio está aquí- Oh no, no pensé que Skipper la reconocería.

-Kowalski- Le prometimos no decirle nada a Skipper seria él quien le dijera todo cuando él estuviera listo.

-Miren lo que sea que esté pasando deben decírtelo, mírenlo no puedo ayudarlo sino sé que sucede- Tenía razón pero no sabíamos si decírselo.

-Cabo- Teníamos que decirle no podía seguir ocultándose, que mejor se lo explicará Cabo que podía hacerlo.

-Te espero Cabo, habla- Cabo estaba más que nervioso no era fácil confesar todo lo de Kowalski.

-Veras Skipper como decirlo, Kowalski y Marlene iniciaron una relación amorosa- Solo era eso las razones las tenía Kowalski.

-Si Kowalski sobrevive lo mato yo mismo- No me sorprendió su reacción al contrario esperaba eso.

-Skipper cálmate, no puedes culparlo cuando te enamoras ya nada te importa- Era cierto aunque muy cursi para mi gusto.

-No lo culpó por eso Cabo, pero esta misión era vital ahora esta arruinada además que la vida de Kowalski está en riesgo- Creo que no hizo las cosas de la mejor manera.

-Sé que la misión se arruinó Skipper, puedes odiarlo toda la vida pero piensa en cuanto la quiere, por ella hizo todo lo que hizo- Nadie hacia eso por alguien sin una buena razón.

-Tendremos que irnos si Antonio se entera nos buscara por mar y tierra hasta encontrarlos- Por suerte Skipper había entendido.

-Gracias- Le dije a Skipper sinceramente, acepto todos los errores de Kowalski y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Skipper ya no quiso hablar más ya había dado la conversación por terminada y así lo preferimos solo nos sentamos junto con Marlene esperando noticias sobre Kowalski, mucho tiempo después se acercó un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Kowalski nosotros respondimos que éramos sus hermanos.

-Sufrió una herida bastante grave en el pecho, solo fracturó algunas costillas pero nada importante, tuvo suerte que no perdiera mucha sangre está estable pero seguiremos al pendiente de él- Fue un alivio que no se fuera.

-¿Podemos verlo?- Pregunto demasiado angustiada Marlene, después de todo creo que estaba igual más aliviada.

-Solo una persona por ahora mañana ya podrán más personas- Oh bueno creo que a nosotros nos tocaría verlo mañana.

-Iré yo- Dijo Skipper decidido, no esperaba que él dijera eso pensé que entraría Marlene pero nuevamente me equivoque.

-Quiero verlo- Le dijo Marlene a Skipper, ahora sería una lucha para ver quien entraría mientras Cabo y yo solo observábamos.

-Sé que quieres entrar a verlo pero en serio debo hablar con él, saber quién le hizo esto solo yo puedo ayudarlo y lo sabes Marlene- En eso tenía razón Skipper.

-Pero yo…tienes razón avísame de cualquier cosa- Marlene fue la que cedió pero eran por muy buenas razones.

Skipper se fue por el pasillo junto con el doctor nos acercamos a Marlene de nuevo estaba más tranquila y nosotros también solo hacía falta saber que había pasado y quien era el responsable de esto.

**Narrado por Antonio.**

Desperté por algunos ruidos, gire y no encontré a Marlene quizás era ella quien hacia los ruidos pero se volvieron constante ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me levante para ver qué pasaba.

-Marlene ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunte saliendo de la habitación pero no estaba Marlene solo Hans recargado en la pared.

-Lamento informarte que no soy ella Antonio, pero no estoy haciendo nada- No esperaba encontrarme con Hans a estas horas.

-Lo siento Hans escuche ruidos y pensé que era Marlene- Si no era ella ¿Dónde estaría? Era bastante tarde para que estuviera despierta.

-Otra cosa que lamento informarte, Marlene ya no está aquí- ¿De qué estaba hablando Hans?

-Hans déjate de juegos y dime donde esta- No me gustara que me hablara con rodeos que fuera al grano.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente llorando por su amante- Ahora entendía menos de que hablaba y sobre todo la parte de su amante.

-Hans déjate de rodeos ve al grano antes de que pierda la paciencia- Quería saber lo que él sabía por alguna razón sabía que esto iría por mal camino.

-Tu querida esposa te engañaba con un empleado tuyo, para tu suerte me encargue de él- ¿Cómo era posible eso?

-¡Maldita! ¿Con quién fue Hans?- Él parecía divertirse con esto, pero ya no estaba jugando con esto.

-Nada menos que tu inventor favorito, Kowalski- Ahora tenía sentido ella empezó a actuar extraño justo cuando él entro a trabajar.

-¿Lo mataste?- Hans y yo no éramos amigos solo socios me sorprende que matara al amante de mi esposa.

-De un tiro, tu esposa fue tras de él, por si la buscabas- Hans estaba a punto de irse cuando lo detuve.

-Encuéntrala no me importa nada traerla viva- Pagaría caro el haberme traicionado así, nadie lo hacía.

-Estoy en ello tranquilo- Finamente Hans se fue yo estaba sumamente enojado con ella, me encargaría de que sufriera se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho de eso me encargo yo.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba justo enfrente de la habitación de Kowalski el doctor me había dicho que no esperará que hablara mucho tiempo debido a la anestesia y que no debía alterarlo ahora me disponía a entrar, abrí la puerta y entre silenciosamente Kowalski abrió los ojos y enseguida me miro.

-Skipper… Parece que aún estoy bien- Apenas eso me dijo Kowalski cuando me senté a su lado, tenía que hablar con él.

-Me alegra demasiado que estés bien, Kowalski ya se lo de Marlene- Vi su mirada entre sorpresa y miedo seguramente por mi reacción.

-¿Ella está bien?- Pareció no importarle que ya lo supiera, solo se preocupó por saber de ella esto era muy serio.

-Está aquí, muy preocupada por ti, quería entrar a verte pero antes quise hablar contigo- Note que casi no podía moverse y si lo hacía tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro así que mejor le hice señas de que no se moviera.

-Me imagino que estas bastante molesto por lo que hice Skipper, quisiera poder decirte que estoy arrepentido por mis acción es pero la verdad es que no lo estoy- No podía estar molesto por eso aunque pareciera increíble.

-No puedo estar enojado por eso, tu no tuviste la culpa nadie la tiene en estos casos pero dime una cosa Kowalski ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Eso es para lo que había entrado tenía que saberlo todo.

-Fue Hans, quiere vengarse de nosotros- Nunca me paso ni un segundo por la cabeza que Hans hiciera esto, no a él.

-¿Por qué pediste por ella?- Cabo me dijo que tenía que ir por algo que Kowalski les había pedido con urgencia eso era en realidad ella.

-Temí que Hans le hiciera algo o Antonio por eso le pedí a Cabo que fuera por ella- Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Entonces Antonio ya lo sabe- Esto estaba mal pensé que quizás podíamos salvar un poco la misión después de esto.

-No aun no, pero no dudo que Hans le diga todo, perdón- La misión está totalmente perdida o quizás no del todo.

-El disparo que te dio Hans fue mortal tuviste suerte de que llegara yo y traerte aquí para que no te desangraras, Hans debe pensar que estás muerto- Kowalski me miraba extrañado se ve que no había entendido.

-Perdón pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar Skipper- Para alguien tan inteligente como el no entendía porque no lo vio como yo.

-Tenemos que decir que moriste para así proteger mejor a Marlene y acabar la misión- Si pensaban que Kowalski ya no era un estorbo él podría terminar la misión.

-Pero eso significa que tendrías que decirle también a la agencia que estoy muerto- Era cierto, solo nosotros podríamos saber que él estaba vivo.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa para acabar la misión y que no te busquen a ti ni a Marlene- Si se enteraban que estaba vivo volverían a intentar algo con él.

-Sé que es la única manera, hazlo solo cuidarla mientras yo no puedo- Kowalski entrecerraba los ojos muchas veces, la anestesia comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-Lo haré Kowalski no te preocupes por eso, debes descansar si quieres recuperarte pronto- Kowalski cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Entonces salí pero antes de irme junto con los chicos hice la llamada afirmando que Kowalski murió preguntaron cómo y todo lo demás solo dije que luego mandaba el informe creo que entendieron y pensaron que estábamos muy afectados por eso, pero ahora yo tenía una misión y era protegerla a ella.

**Nota de la autora: Obviamente no iba a matar a Kowalski pero Antonio ya se enteró ¿Qué consecuencias traerá eso? ¿Podrán completar la misión ahora que dio un giro tan drástico? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Irina015: Jaja lamento hacerte pasar insomnio pero tenía planeado hacerlo y no podía dejarlo afuera, ya viste que no se molestó demasiado en saberlo así que todo bien, espero te haya gustado la reacción de Antoni, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 Es momento de distanciarnos

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy a tres días de acabar la escuela y de ahí tendré tres meses y medio de vacaciones por lo que podre actualizar más seguido además de crear nuevas idea y proyectos que tengo en mente espero les guste más adelante y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 24: Es momento de distanciarnos.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba vivo, no sé cómo había pasado hubiera jurado que cuando termine de hablar con Skipper en el auto no pasaría de ahí pero aquí estaba, otro día más, ya había amanecido después de hablar con Skipper y quedamos en que todos pensarán que había muerto a excepción claro de los chicos y Marlene, que por cierto ella entraba por la puerta.

-Estas bien- Dijo como asegurándose a sí misma de que así era, me sentía mal por haberla preocupado así.

-Lo estoy, ven- Ella dejo el lumbral, de la puerta y enseguida se acercó a mí me toco era como si no creyera que estaba ahí.

-De verdad estas vivo, yo pensé, pensé…- No me gustaba verla así de angustiada, la tome entre mis brazos y la estreche contra mi pecho.

-Shh estoy aquí, se necesita de mucho para alejarme de ti, pero antes Marlene quiero pedirte algo- No sé cómo se lo tomaría esperaba que bien.

-Lo que quieras, solo pídelo- Aquí vamos, necesitaría de todo su apoyo y su total comprensión para esto.

-Que vayas con Skipper y los otros a donde sea que vayan estés con ellos y jamás te alejes de ellos- Creo que fui lo suficiente claro con ella.

-Ah claro pero ¿Y tú?- Aquí iba la parte que quizás no le gustaría pero debía entenderlo y espera eso.

-Yo debo quedarme aquí hasta recuperarme y después de eso debo completar la misión- No podía irme con ella, aun no.

-No dejaré que te separes de mi- Eso era lo que no quería que se negará a separarnos mientras duraba esto.

-Marlene tenemos que hacerlo, Antonio a estas alturas debe pensar que estoy muerto debemos usar eso en nuestro beneficio pero también debo mantenerte a salvo y a mi lado no lo es- Debía hacer cosas demasiado peligrosas y no la expondría a ella.

-Me quiero quedar contigo, yo estaré bien- No se daba cuenta del riesgo ¿Qué no ve lo que me paso? Y eso que yo tengo experiencia.

-No puedes entiende es demasiado riesgoso, necesito que me apoyes con esto ¿Lo harás?- Solo hazlo por favor hazlo.

-Te apoyaré, supongo que puedo soportarlo solo promete que nada malo pasara que te volveré a ver- Esta vez tendría mucho más cuidado en especial con Hans.

-Tendré cuidado, no creo que nada pueda pasarme según ellos estoy muerto, no te preocupes ¿Vale?- Tendría complicaciones porque debía actuar con suma precaución para no ser visto.

-Tratare de no preocuparme ¿Cómo sabré de ti?- No había pensado en eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Veré con Skipper como puedo hacerlo sabrás de mí lo más pronto posible- En ese momento entraron los chicos.

-Kowalski lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora- Se excusó Cabo, ya sabía eso pero era bastante difícil.

-Si entiendo, descuiden Marlene debes ir ahora con ellos- Note su mirada, no quería pensé que ya había entendido.

-No pensé que fuera ahora- Tenía que ser lo más rápido posible antes que ellos la encontraran y entonces todo caería.

-Debes irte ahora no podemos perder tiempo ellos pueden estar buscándote- Solo quería que estuviera a salvo.

-Recupérate pronto ¿Si? Te quiero- Me dio un corto beso, hubiera seguido sino pero estaban presentes los chicos.

-Acabara esto muy pronto, te quiero- Los chicos estaba escépticos, nunca me habían visto actuar de esta manera.

-Skipper llévatela y cuídala por favor- No estaría mucho tiempo en el hospital y cuando saliera me dedicaría a la misión.

-Lo haré Kowalski, recuperarte- Cabo tomo a Marlene ella y los chicos se retiraron una parte de mí se iba con ella pero tenía que hacerlo jamás viviríamos tranquilos sin antes detener a Antonio.

**Narrado por Hans.**

Mi plan salió exactamente como lo planee logre entrar a la base de datos de la empresa y verifique que Kowalski estaba muerto ahora solo bastaba encontrar a los demás chicos sumándole que debía buscar a la esposa de Antonio por orden suya.

Pero había un problema, no encontraba a los chicos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, debían estar en la base pero no estaban ahí ni en ningún lado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto no debía pasar.

-¿Ya lograste encontrarla?- Me pregunto bastante enojado Antonio, sabía que era porque lo habían traicionado.

-Aun no, todos han desaparecido- Esto era bastante preocupante, esperaba que ellos investigarán lo que le había pasado a Kowalski.

-Es bastante extraño eso Hans uno diría que tienen la ventaja sobre ti- No podían tenerla no sabían nada de mi de eso me asegure.

-Tal vez Marlene les advirtió y por eso se ocultan- Sabia lo que le molestaba que mencionara a Marlene.

-No entiendo que sabe ella, hasta donde me quede no sabía nada sobre nuestra forma de ganarnos la vida- Es obvio que Kowalski le dijo.

-¿No lo ves? Kowalski se lo dijo ella te ha estado viendo la cara desde que él entro a trabajar- Lo estaba haciendo enojar pero debía detenerme antes de que se enojara hasta los extremos

-Me pregunto que sabía él o más bien que les dijo a ellos, todo lo que he construido está en peligro- Antonio aún se preocupaba por su adorada empresa.

-Los tendré para antes de la fiesta, a mí tampoco me hace gracia toda esta situación y tratare a que no llegue a esos extremos- Yo también me jugaba mi libertad.

-Más vale que te apures la fiesta ya es la semana que viene y nada debe fallar- Se muy bien eso.

-Lo tengo muy claro Antonio no hace falta que lo menciones si me permites seguiré mi búsqueda- Me levante malhumorado.

Tenía que encontrarlos esto no se podía quedar así además la fiesta se acerca de eso dependerá nuestro futuro, ya iba uno faltaban tres.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Logramos llegar con bien al refugio ya que debíamos resguardarnos aquí el tiempo suficiente mientras Kowalski se recuperaba y volvía a tomar la misión entre sus manos, ahí nosotros debíamos salir además del grandísimo detalle de proteger a Marlene.

-Chicos estén al pendiente, nadie nos siguió pero no descartamos la posibilidad de un ataque- Tenia que pensar en algo que podía hacer.

-Yo le mostraré a Marlene donde se quedara- Detuve a Cabo con la mano, aun no antes quería hacer algo.

-Quiero hablar con ella, a solas- Solo quería entender un poco la situación que tenía con Kowalski.

Rico y Cabo iba a hablar pero inmediatamente se callaron y salieron de ahí dejándonos a Marlene y a mí, solos.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Skipper?- Yo estaba sentado así que la invite a tomar asiento antes de hablar.

-Debes ser una persona muy importante para Kowalski como para mentirme- Note su sonrojo ¿Qué no lo sabía?

-Nunca quise que mintiera pero Kowalski tenía miedo de tu reacción- Sé que reaccione mal pero es que iba en contra de todo.

-Kowalski supo que me molestaría bastante lo cual sucedió pero ¿Qué podía hacerles?- Yo no les haría nada mucho menos separarlos.

-Confió en que nada, pero sinceramente Kowalski nunca había estado en una situación igual obviamente no supo reaccionar de la mejor manera- En eso tenía razón, no podía enojarme con él.

-Pero ¿Y tú? Digo estas casada- Sé que no tenía derecho a juzgar pero no creo que sea correcto eso.

-Se perfectamente eso, pero no quiero a Antonio lo he estado engañando mucho antes de conocer a Kowalski- Era muy buen punto a su favor.

-Entiendo eso, no los juzgo a ninguno de ustedes aunque me hubiera gustado que hiciera las cosas bien- Para evitarnos estos problemas que tenemos ahora.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado pero la situación no nos dejó hacerlo- Supongo que hasta ahí podía llegar con ese tema.

-Otra cosa Marlene ¿Le quieres?- Me entro esa duda desde que supe de su extraña relación hace solo unas horas.

-Más allá de lo posible, no sé cómo explicártelo pero daría mi vida por él- Creo que con eso era más que suficiente.

-Eso es todo Marlene por mi parte no me queda más que desearles lo mejor digo cuando todo esto acabe- Supongo que debía dejarlos ser felices jamás me interpondría de ningún modo.

-Yo soy la que quiero preguntarte algunas cosas- Eso me sorprendió, no sé qué me quería preguntar.

-Ah claro pregunta lo que quieras- Aun seguía sorprendió pero estaba totalmente dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas.

-¿Qué paso con Kowalski después que huyo de su casa?- No sabía que ella tuviera conocimiento de eso en verdad la confianza que le tenía Kowalski era sorprendente.

-No sabía que tenías conocimiento de eso pero creo que si Kowalski no te lo ha dicho yo no puedo hacerlo- Él único que podía decírselo era el mismo Kowalski.

-Lo sé pero él no me ha dicho mucho, prácticamente no sé nada de él y eso me intriga mucho- No podía revelarle algo que no era mío.

-Tenle paciencia, pronto te lo dirá solo te diré que no ha sido nada fácil para él sobrellevarlo- Era lo mejor que podía decirle.

-¿Ta malo es? Eso que no quiere contármelo- No era malo solo que no era algo que a Kowalski le gustaba compartir con los demás.

-No lo es, pero para Kowalski no es un tema que le agrede platicar, pronto te lo dirá solo deja que esto acabe- No había tocado ese tema en años tocarlo ahora no era una opción que le gustara.

-Solo espero que termine pronto y perdón por meterme en la misión de Kowalski- ¿Se estaba disculpado? No tenía porque

-No tienes por qué disculparte Marlene tu nunca planeaste hacerlo solo paso y ya es tarde para eso- Además veo que la situación va bien.

-Él solo hacia su trabajo cuando empecé a frecuentarlo y en eso paso todo de hecho nuestro primero beso yo lo comencé- Sospechaba que Kowalski no dio el primer paso era demasiado tímido para eso.

-No hay culpables aquí y si lo hiciste pueda que lo quisieras de mucho antes que te dieras cuenta- Otra vez note su sonrojo, estaba acertando.

-Creo que sí, desde antes que pudiera darme cuenta ya lo quería- Y de repente sonrió me pregunto si Kowalski es igual en la manera de actuar que ella.

-Pero cuando esto termine por favor háganlo bien, solo eso pido- No me gustaban para nada las cosas hechas incorrectamente.

-Entiendo y tranquilo gracias por todo Skipper- Solo asentí con la cabeza ella se levantó creo que en busca de Cab

Ahora veo que esto iba en serio me alegraba por ellos pero eligieron el peor momento para hacer una relación supongo que ahora solo tenía que hacer mi parte y cuidar a Marlene.

**Nota de la autora: ¡Se acerca la fiesta! Será donde todo pasara, Kowalski y Marlene tuvieron que separarse ¿Lograrán estar juntos? Y ¿Marlene lograra saber más sobre Kowalski? Estamos como más o menos a la mitad de la historia aun no tengo definido cuantos serán, gracias.**

**Madie: Perdona que tuvieras que iniciar así la historia, claro que no lo matare es demasiado valioso en esta historia, lo que menos quería es que llorarás siempre la que llora soy yo al escribirlo me salen muy cursos, saludos.**

**Irina015: Jaja creo que el insomnio ya no importa tanto, espero que igual este te haya encantado aunque los haya separado y Skipper claro que lo impedirá, va bien pero se pondrá cada vez mejor su maldad es terrible jaja ¿Por qué no? Saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 ¿Quién completará la misión?

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen la tardanza pero hoy termine la escuela solo que mañana iré a despedirme de mis amigos además que llegando a mi casa me encuentro sin internet, tendré como tres meses de vacaciones para así actualizar más rápido y crear más proyectos que tengo en mente y todo eso hoy salí tarde apenas pude subir este capítulo gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 25: ¿Quién completará la misión? **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

La charla con Skipper no me dejo tranquila del todo seguía sin saber de Kowalski, sé que llevábamos poco tiempo aquí y que aún es pronto pero seguía preocupada por él esa herida no era nada sencilla ¿Y si empeoraba en vez de mejorar? Tenía que estar con él saber que estaba en verdad bien no podía evitar sentir que era mi culpa desde que me conoció todo esto empezó a empeorar él tenía una misión y yo me interpuse en ella.

-Marlene ¿Estas bien?- Me distrajo de nuevo Cabo, era bastante agradable su compañía por eso le pedí que se quedara conmigo unos momentos

-Sí, solo estoy preocupada por Kowalski es todo- Me moría por saber algo de él de cómo estaba o que sentía lo que sea de él.

-Está bien, si hubiera pasado algo Skipper nos lo hubiera dicho- Si lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentirme así después de lo que paso.

-Aun me pregunto porque lo deje solo no debí hacerlo- En verdad no quería dejarlo solo quería estar con él todo el tiempo y cuidarlo como debía.

-Sino lo hacías los dos estarían en peligro y era bastante riesgoso más para Kowalski en esa condición- Mas para él con la herida de bala.

-Ojala se recupere pronto y todo esto acabe rápido- Es tan repentino el giro que dio todo este asunto de conocerlo termine ocultándome.

-Más pronto de lo que piensas acabara esto Marlene solo tienes que estar tranquila y no seguir preocupándote- En verdad que trataba pero era demasiado difícil.

-Tratare Cabo pero no estaré tranquila hasta saber que todo esto acabo- Y sobre todo que él estaba bien conmigo.

-Acabara solo debes de ser paciente y confiar en él- Sé que debía confiar en que pasaría eso pero tampoco podía confiarme solo en que Kowalski acabaría esto

-Gracias por todo tu apoyo Cabo apenas me conoces y has hecho mucho para mí- Ya era como un mejor amigo para mí.

-No tienes que agradecer Marlene lo hago encantado además tengo que tratar bien a la chica de mi amigo- Me sonroje ante eso.

-Espero que Kowalski se contacte pronto conmigo- Desde que nos despedimos no hemos vuelto a hablar pero supongo que debía esperar a que acabara la misión y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Confiaba en que él podría terminar esta misión en un inicio él tenía el deber de completarla no veo porque ahora no pueda sé que se ha complicado bastante la misión y mayor parte por mi culpa además del hecho que casi pierde la vida, ojala esta vez no le pase nada quería estar con él hoy, mañana y siempre.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Cuatro días son los que estuve en el hospital cuando por fin pudieron darme de alta me fui, enseguida me oculte no podía ser visto ni nada por el estilo me oculte donde nadie sabía pero ahora mismo estaba en la calle en un teléfono público para llamarle a Skipper.

-Hola Skipper solo quería informarte que ya salí del hospital- Seria una llamada rápida debido a la situación de que supuestamente estoy muerto.

-Algo así nos avisaron aunque no muy bien ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- No estaba seguro de mi próximo movimiento pero sí que haría algo en dos días.

-La fiesta es en dos días ahí podre acabar esto, pero tener que ver la forma de entrar- Ahora era buscado por Antonio y Hans así que se complicaban las cosas.

-Creo que será más prudente que todos entremos en la fiesta y no dejarte solo- Sé que después de la herida no me dejaría ir solo pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Skipper es más fácil que nos descubran so hacemos eso tengo que ir yo solo- Hans podía reconocernos y entonces si tendríamos serios problemas.

-Pero tu ahí solo será mucho más riesgoso para ti necesitarás refuerzos- Lo sé pero no podía arriesgar la misión así.

-Pueden estar al pendiente pero adentro estaré solo yo, Skipper estaré bien solo necesito descubrirlos y todo finalmente acabara- Tenia que confiar en mí como al principio lo hizo.

-Te digo que es demasiado riesgoso Kowalski ahora debes pensar en ti y también en Marlene no sabes lo preocupada que ha estado pregunta mucho por ti no puedes hacerle esto- Por ella es que hacia esto.

-Skipper lo hago por ella ¿Crees que me agrada la idea de que Hans la esté cazando? Me parece horrible no quiero que le suceda nada y quiero acabar con eso- Solo así nos dejarían en paz y podríamos estar tranquilo.

-Sé que no es nada agradable la idea pero debes de entender que necesitas refuerzos Kowalski no puedes tu solo algo podría pasar- Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Skipper en un principio me encargaste esta misión a mí solo ahora debo completarla yo solo y lo haré disculparme pero debo irme adiós- Tenia que acabar lo que empecé hace tiempo.

-No Kowalski ¡Espera!- Y colgué tenía que terminar esto no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo esto acababa ahora.

Es momento de comenzar esto, primero encontrar la manera de meterme a la fiesta ya una vez que tuviera eso era momento del siguiente paso aún estaba en ver pero sin duda debía acabar esto solo así podía vivir tranquilo.

-Kowalski- Sonó la voz de mí aliado llamándome enseguida me aleje del teléfono público y me acerque, era cierto lo que Skipper decía necesitaba refuerzos pero él no sabía que yo ya contaba con ello.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Este Kowalski se la estaba jugando demasiado ya había estado en riesgo de morir y parece que no le importa en absoluto eso ahora se estaba arriesgando.

-¿Sucede?- Rico llamo mi atención no lo había visto antes supongo que vino por mis gritos o ya estaba ahí y no lo había visto.

-Kowalski por fin salió del hospital como sabes la fiesta es en dos días pero lo que planea es entrar solo - Era una locura hacer eso era un suicidio.

-Arriesgado- También Rico lo sabía y si era bastante arriesgado actuar solo más en sus condiciones sé que tenía ventaja porque lo creían muerto pero aun así.

-Tendremos que estar cerca, Kowalski tiene razón si entramos podemos ser descubiertos pero tampoco podemos dejarlo solo- Ya casi lo perdemos no nos íbamos a arriesgar otra vez.

-Plan- Teníamos que idear un plan sin errores, cualquier simple error y todo lo que hemos trabajado se perderá debíamos evitarnos eso.

-Llama a Cabo completaremos esta misión a como dé lugar- Sé que al principio le encargue la misión de Kowalski.

Pero ahora la situación había cambiado drásticamente ya no era la misma misión que le había encargado a Kowalski en un principio por lo tanto ya no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar si nos interponíamos en ella o no y debía respetar eso como se debía desde el momento en que todo cambio la misión se había convertido en nuestra quiera o no.

**Narrado por Hans.**

Aun no lograba encontrarlos esto empezaba a preocuparme la fiesta ya era en dos días todo estaba listo menos este pequeño detalle sabía que podían arruinar esto lo sabía porque aunque me costaba admitirlo eran muy bueno haciendo este trabajo y eran un serio riesgo para todo esto.

-Hans estoy empezando a dudar seriamente de ti no has logrado atrapar a nadie- Antonio empezaba a desesperarme.

-Si tanto dudas de mi busca a alguien más- No seguiría soportándolo por mucho tiempo ya me estaba hartando.

-Eso quisiera pero desafortunadamente tengo que confiar en ti ¿Todo listo? La fiesta es en dos días- Tome el teléfono y mire a Antonio.

-Déjame confirmar después de todo no debe haber ningún solo error- Marque el número y espere pacientemente.

-Hola Espiráculo quería saber si tienes todo listo recuerda que es en dos días- Puse el alta voz, Antonio solo estaba al pendiente de lo que decía.

-Claro que todo está listo, ya tenemos el acuerdo solo espero que mi dinero está igual de listo- Antonio asintió.

-Claro que esta listo no dudes de nosotros, hasta entonces- Finalmente colgué y mire a Antonio.

-¿Lo ves Antonio? Te preocupas por nada todo saldrá bien- De eso no estaba seguro hasta que atrapará a Skipper y si equipo.

-Estaré seguro hasta que ese equipo este muerto hasta entonces no lo estaré- Lo mismo me pasaba.

-Lo estarán cuando menos lo esperes- Antonio solo me dedico una mirada antes de irse no me gustaba como me miraba pero era lo menos que esperaba sabía que la situación estaba en peligro y no podía arriesgarme no descansará hasta verlos arruinados.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que tarde bastante en subirlo pero enserio tuve que llegar de la escuela para acabarlo y cuando finalmente lo termino me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa de que no había internet y tuve que esperar horas a que volviera en serio perdón y gracias por entender ahora las preguntas ¿Quién será el aliado de Kowalski? ¿Los chicos podrán hacer algo? ¿Antonio y Hans lograrán su cometido? **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****La verdad no sé qué estaba pasando, pues si lo engañaba porque realmente nunca lo quiso y eso es un engaño o al menos para mí lo es, era obvio que no lo mataría no tengo corazón para hacer eso, como ves ya se acerca la fiesta pero esto aún no termina yo igual te adoro saludos y besos, gracias.**

**Irina015: Lamento ser yo quien los separe pero así es esto, en el próximo capítulo solo se verá el inicio de la fiesta por lo cual será sorprendente al menos eso planeó, le pregunta es ¿Quién lo impedirá? Jajaja claro yo lo saludo de tu parte, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26 Que comience la fiesta

Hola mis queridos lectores aquí está el inicio de la fiesta solo se verán los primero momentos no mucho ¿Se acerca el final? Algo estamos un poco más allá de la mitad gracias por seguir leyéndonos esto apenas se pone mejor y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 26: Que comience la fiesta.**

-Kowalski- Sonó la voz de mí aliado llamándome enseguida me aleje del teléfono público y me acerque, era cierto lo que Skipper decía necesitaba refuerzos pero él no sabía que yo ya contaba con ello.

-Perdona si tarde un poco solo tenía que dejar claras las cosas- Me había dicho que debía hablar poco tiempo pero creo que me excedí.

-Supongo que está bien, deprisa el jefe nos espera- Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a donde nos ocultábamos.

-Por fin llegaron Kowalski dijiste una llamada rápida tardaron más- Si sé que tarde más de lo planeado pero debía dejarle las cosas claras a Skipper.

-Lo siento clasificado pero ya sabes cómo se pone Skipper tuve que explicarle muchas cosas- No sé por qué le daba explicaciones a él, supongo que porque accedieron a ayudarme.

-Si me imagino de todas maneras no tenemos tiempo que perder la fiesta es en dos días- Lo se debía terminar todo ahí.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de entrar a la fiesta- Tenia que infiltrarme sin ser visto por Antonio y Hans.

-Ya lo tenemos resuelto Kowalski, Eva logro infiltrar a todos sin problema, ten tu invitación- La tome y la mire era sorprendente entonces solo tenía que idear un plan.

-Debemos pensar en un plan no será fácil y no podemos fallar- Si llegábamos a fallar no se que pasaría quizás esta vez no saldría vivo.

-Estamos en eso pero debemos tener planes alternos si algo sale mal- Normalmente nuestros planes nunca salían como los planeamos pero ellos sabían lo que hacían.

-Chicos antes que todo gracias por aceptar ayudarme no sé qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda- Necesitaba ayuda y no pensé en nadie más que ellos.

-Se los debíamos después de que nos ayudaron a nosotros aun que me extraña que solo tú quieras hacer la misión- Al principio pensaron que era todo mi equipo.

-Ya les explique, Hans estará ahí y si nos ve a los cuatro todo se arruinara además esta es mi misión- Y debía completarla.

-Lo entendemos muy bien Kowalski y te aseguro que completaras esta misión ahora a proponer planes nada puede fallar- Nada tenía que fallar un solo error y todo terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez que dejamos en claro los tres planes que tendríamos por si uno llegaba a fallar lo repetimos una y otra vez para que no se nos olvidara ni un solo detalle no podíamos fallar.

Finalmente el día llego todo estaba listo el plan era sencillo Eva y yo entraríamos como pareja y estaríamos ahí vigilando cada paso de Antonio mientras los demás vigilarán a Hans hasta el momento de la entrega y ahí los atraparíamos.

-¿Estas nervioso?- Me pregunto Eva antes de entrar a la fiesta, quería decir que no pero estaba bastante nervioso.

-Bastante no quiero pensar en lo que pasara si nos descubren- Me negaba a pensarlo pero sabía que todo sería un desastre.

-Todo saldrá bien soló no te muestres nervioso- Entramos a la fiesta mostrando nuestras invitaciones.

Vimos a Antonio a lo lejos platicando tratamos de no perderlo de vista sin que nos viera ahora solo teníamos que recibir aclaración de que Hans está lejos y empezaríamos a actuar.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estábamos a punto de partir a la fiesta ya teníamos un plan que seguramente no podía fallar ni debía fallar nos estábamos jugando todo, tenía que lidiar también con que Kowalski estaría ahí tratando de acabar la misión igual que nosotros así que también debíamos tener cuidado con lo que sea que Kowalski quisiera hacer por muy arriesgado que fuera.

-Rico tú conduces, Marlene tienes que quedarte aquí sin hacer ruidos ni nada puede ser peligroso- Debíamos irnos ya o llegaríamos tarde.

-Yo voy con ustedes- ¿Qué? Ella no podía ir si la ven intentarán hacerle algo y nos pondría a todos en peligro.

-No Marlene debes quedarte aquí allá correrás peligro nosotros nos encargamos de todo- Además si la dejo ir Kowalski podría enojarse o distraerse.

-No me quedaré aquí así que tendrán que llevarme- Ya íbamos algo tarde y ella seguirá insistiendo en ir.

-Bien vamos pero debes seguir las instrucciones que te digamos, y no intentes nada- No seguiría perdiendo tiempo con ella.

Fuimos enseguida a la fiesta con algo de prisa por el retraso pero finalmente llegamos, seguramente Kowalski ya estaba adentro así que sería una terrible idea entrar algo de nosotros pero solo como invitados así que estaríamos como personal nos cambiamos rápidamente para entrar por atrás.

-Rico quédate aquí cuidando a Marlene te avisaré por si algo malo pasa- Rico solo asintió, Cabo y yo salimos logrando entrar.

-Bien Cabo haz lo que hace un mesero pero evita que Antonio o Hans te vean si ves a Kowalski no intentes nada ¿Ok?- Debíamos actuar lo más normal posible.

-Ok Skipper ¿A qué hora comenzaremos nuestro plan?- No sabíamos cuando seria la entraba así que tendríamos que estar al pendiente.

-Cuando veas que Antonio se retire comenzamos- Así Cabo y yo nos separamos yo trataba de hacer el trabajo sin ser visto por Antonio.

Cuando seguía entrando las bebidas a lo lejos vi a Kowalski con una chica, me acerque un poco y note que era Eva, eso solo significa que la ráfaga polar estaba aquí ¿Por qué Kowalski los metió en esto? Cuando le dije que necesitaba refuerzos no me refería a traerlos ahora tendríamos que librar también con ellos lo que faltaba, también vi a Antonio reunido con una personas pero seguía sin ver a Hans, sabía que esto solo empezaba y debía estar preparado para todo.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Skipper y Cabo acababan de entrar por la parte trasera del lugar yo me quede con Rico, sé que era bastante arriesgado venir pero no estarían tranquila hasta no ver que todo saliera bien y Kowalski estuviera a salvo.

-¿Todo saldrá bien Rico?- Pregunte algo asustada aun no pasaba nada pero esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

-No sé- ¿Por qué hacia esas preguntas? Era obvio que no sabía si todo saldría bien solo quedaba pensar que sí.

-Perdona por preguntarte algo tan estúpido al obvio que no sabes cómo saldrá todo esto- Me sentía tonta al preguntarlo.

-Descuida- Rico me dedico una sonrisa sincera creo que él también esperaba que todo saliera perfecto.

-¿Crees que Kowalski ya está allá adentro?- Según me había contado Cabo, Kowalski haría la misión de su lado.

-Seguro- Tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo de nuevo como hace días o algo mucho peor.

-Espero que nada le pase- Por favor que salga bien de esto, por favor que esto acabe, esas eran mis súplicas.

-Nada pasara- Rico me alentaba a que nada malo pasaría pero ¿Cómo estar totalmente seguro? Solo tenía que confiar en que esto terminaría de la mejor manera.

**Narrado por Antonio.**

Estábamos a escasos minutos de que la fiesta por fin empezara finalmente había llegado el día, estaría tan feliz de ello si no fuera porque aquellos chicos estaba afuera planeando arruinar esto.

-Hans estamos a minutos de que la fiesta empiece y no has encontrado a esos chicos- Hans se confió demasiado estos dos días.

-Lo se Antonio pero ya que no pude dar con ellos, ellos vendrán a nosotros- Si pero era bastante arriesgado.

-Nos estamos arriesgando demasiado y nada puede salir mal- Un solo error por muy pequeño que sea y todos caeríamos.

-Nada saldrá mal, con el menor intento que hagan ellos caerán y será peor para ellos- Ojala tuviera esa seguridad.

-Quisiera estar tan seguro como tú lo estas pero yo soy el que pierde más- Él estaba tan tranquilo que en verdad me sorprendía.

-Deberías estarlo no pasara nada malo, además yo pierdo más a ti solo te encerraron por los tratos que haces a mí por eso y además de traición que son más años que tu sin contar a tus abogados que por supuesto yo no tengo- Olvidaba ese detalle, tenía razón.

-De todas maneras es bastante arriesgado dejarlos libres por ahí atrápalos lo antes posible- No quería ningún solo riesgo ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-Lo haré, la próxima vez que te llame será para avisarte que los tengo- Hans estaba demasiado confiado mejor lo dejaba con su confianza, yo mire mi reloj vaya la fiesta ya había comenzado.

-La fiesta ya empezó ¿No vienes?- Tenía que estar momentos ahí para que no hubiera ninguna sospecha.

-En unos minutos no tengo mucho ánimo para una fiesta, diviértete- Si eso quería Hans esta bien.

-Está bien, nos veremos pronto- deje a Hans en mi estudio supongo que él no era de estar con mucha gente.

Llegue a donde todos mis invitados estaban reunidos recorrí la sala buscando a alguno de los chicos pero no vi a ninguno por suerte pero sé que no tardarían mucho en llegar espero que Hans tenga un muy buen plan para atraparlos porque si no estaríamos perdidos, mire mi reloj exactamente una hora para la entrega solo debía convivir aquí unos minutos y listo.

-Que comience la fiesta- Dije para ir con un grupo de inversionistas, aprovecharía li máximo el tiempo antes de la entrega antes de que todo esto acabara.

**Nota de la autora: Antes que nada una aclaración, aquí Kowalski y Eva NO tendrán una relación amorosa solo los puse pero no pasara nada entre ellos por si pensaban eso, una vez aclarado eso solo me queda decir que ya vieron los primero momentos de la fiesta como lo dije ¿Qué creen que pase más adelante? ¿Hans los descubrirá? ¿Se realizara la entrega? Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Lo ****ama****muchísimo****créeme, Jajajaja lamento decepcionante ya que pues no era él la verdad dudo que pudiera ayudar realmente perdón en serio, no, no me refería a ese tipo de engaño espero Te haya gustado Como comenzó la fiesta, saludos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 Capturados

Hola mis queridos lectores el final se está acercando poco a poco el final de esta historia sé que piensan que es pronto pero para esta historia no quise hacerla tan larga pero tampoco tan corta por eso así gracias por seguir leyéndonos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 27: Capturados.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Estaba como mesero repartiendo las bebidas cuidándome de la vista de Antonio aún no había rastro de Hans, ya había logrado ver a Kowalski con Eva lo que se significaba que la ráfaga polar está aquí lo cual complicada esto ya que nosotros veníamos con un plan pero ellos también ¿Cuál funcionaria? No lo sabemos pero debíamos estar atentos.

Logre llegar hasta Kowalski, Antonio ya estaba bastante lejos de nuestra vista por lo que podía hablar con él.

-Kowalski- Le llame muy bajo no quería que ningún invitado se diera cuenta de esto podía causar disturbio.

-Cabo ¿Qué haces aquí podrían verte?- Lo dijo algo molesto pero con el mismo tono de voz que el mío.

-Estoy teniendo cuidado, además venimos a acabar la misión- Estaba a punto de irme cuando me detuvo.

-¿Venimos? ¿Quién más está aquí?- Estaba bastante preocupado ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que ver con su plan?

-Solo estamos aquí adentro Skipper y yo Rico se quedó cuidando a Marlene- Oh no, no debí decir eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué trajeron a Marlene aquí? Es peligroso- Fu un grave error decirle eso, Skipper va a matarme.

-Ella insisto en venir es muy terca y no teníamos tiempo Kowalski- Fue Skipper quien le respondió tratando de que nadie no a viera.

-Ni siquiera tenían que haber venido ustedes- Eva y yo los miramos sin saber que decir era extraña la situación.

-Luego arreglamos esto ahora dejen de hacer una escena- Y Skipper se fue lejos de nosotros.

-Ah luego te veo Kowalski- Y enseguida fui tras Skipper que salió por una puerta por donde nosotros entramos.

-Skipper creo que habrá un gran problema aquí- Dije una vez seguro que no había nadie por los alrededores.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Ellos tendrán un plan y nosotros tenemos uno, un choque de planes será catastrófico- Era lo mismo que yo pensaba.

-No deberías molestarte tanto solo trata de cumplir con la misión también- Sabia de sobra que estaba molesto por la actitud de Kowalski.

-Si nos hubiera contado antes que ellos vendrían nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto ¿No lo crees?- Claro que sí pero no podíamos dar vuelta atrás.

-Ya es tarde para arrepentirnos ahora solo queda ver cómo resolvemos la situación- Era complicada esta situación pero no difícil.

-Creo que todos sabemos cómo se revolverá esta situación- Oh no era la voz de Hans que estaba parado enfrente de nosotros.

-Hans- Dijo Skipper con rencor quisiera decir que sabía porque pero nunca supe exactamente la razón de su rencor.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro Skipper y Cabo- En ese momento saco el arma, típico de Hans.

-Demasiado diría yo pero no el bastante para olvidar que así es como trabajas, sucio- Yo no me atrevía a hablar ¿Qué decir? Nada.

-Sabes que la gente nunca cambia Skipper pero ahora vendrán conmigo- Nuestro plan ya estaba saliendo mal no creo que pudiera empeorar.

-Si no tenemos otra opción supongo que iremos contigo Hans- Hans solo rio creo que solo ellos se entendían.

Hans nos condujo muy lejos de la fiesta tuvimos que salir de la casa y todavía caminar la propiedad de Antonio era bastante extensa después de caminar llegamos a una bodega supongo que ahí seria la entrega una vez adentro vimos que estaba Clemson en cuanto nos vio se acercó a nosotros y nos encadenaron a la pared.

-Clemson ve a avisarle al jefe que tenemos a dos pero que uno de ellos es el líder- Enseguida Clemson salió del lugar.

-Podría acabar contigo ahora mismo Skipper pero por desgracia aun no puedo- Skipper no demostraba miedo dudo que tuviera en verdad.

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?- Pregunto Skipper restándolo creo que este no era el mejor momento.

-Lo haría pero Antonio no me deja aun hasta saber dónde está la chica así que dime ¿Dónde está?- Antonio quería a Marlene.

-¿De qué chica hablas? Cielos Hans deja de bromear- Skipper se hacia el desentendido creo que yo también debía hacerlo.

-Sabes de quien hablo díganme donde está ahora- No lo haríamos no podíamos decirle donde estaba.

-No sé de quién hablas Hans de verdad- Sabía muy bien que Hans terminaría desesperándose al no obtener respuesta.

-Me estoy cansando pero bien no me lo digan tengo mis métodos para que hablen- Hans se quedó enfrente de nosotros, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

¿Cómo fueron tan tontos para traer aquí a Marlene? Les dije que la cuidaran y la traían aquí pero ahora no debía pensar en eso o los planes no saldrían bien mejor me tranquilizaba luego hablaba con ellos.

Eva y yo no conversábamos mucho solo lo esencial logramos ver a lo lejos como Clemson llegaba junto a Antoni le susurraba algo y después se iban quería seguirlos pero había seguridad y no podía ver hacia donde iba.

-Es clasificado quiere hablar contigo- Eva me paso el teléfono seguramente ya sabían la ubicación de Hans.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Conteste el teléfono libremente pero en voz baja había varias personas a mi alrededor.

-Sí, ya sabemos dónde está Hans pero hay un problema- ¿Qué problema pudiera haber?

-No entiendo ¿Qué problema es?- No podía ser que ni con el plan hubiéramos comenzado y ya tuviéramos problemas.

-Hans tiene a Skipper y Cabo en custodia- ¿Qué? No esto no podía estar pasando seguramente Hans quería venganza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo no dudara en hacerles algo- Debíamos cambiar totalmente el plan.

-No podemos actuar hasta que la entrega se realice, sino todo estará pedido- Mire mi reloj faltaba media hora para la entrega.

-Falta tiempo puede hacerles daño y entonces si no la terminamos-No podía dejar que les hicieran daño.

-Lo se pero actuar ahora será peor recuerda que esta misión está en juego- Ahora no era lo único que estaba en juego.

-La vida de mis amigos también está en juego no puedo arriesgarlos- No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No los vamos a arriesgar Kowalski solo esperemos ellos estarán bien- Eso esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien.

Faltaba media hora para la entrega en lo que podía pasar de todo y Hans los tenía en su poder pero no podía hacer nada aun o arriesgaría toda nuestra operación ahora solo quedaba esperar.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Hans les hará algo a Skipper y Cabo? ¿Kowalski lograra salvarlos? ¿Saldrá bien la misión? Como dije al principio poco a poco se acerca el final no crean que porque ya va a ser la entrega esto acaba aun no faltan varias cosas por venir gracias en serio.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****De hecho dudo demasiado que pudiera ayudarlo, jajaja entiendo yo conozco varios tipos de engaños, tratare de incluirlo en el próximo capítulo claro que no puede faltar el rey de la fiesta a esta fiesta estará en el próximo, saludos. **

**Irina015: Y se pondrá mucho mejor, los incluiré pero hasta el próximo aun o lo tengo planeado, jaja claro que lo veras en acción, respecto a tu duda si entro así no tenía que cambiarse porque los únicos que pensaban que estaba muerto eran Hans, Antonio y pues los de la base ya de ahí nadie más lo conoce espero te haya ayudado, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 Acabaremos con esto?

Hola mis queridos lectores ayer estuve sin internet me llego pero ya muy noche me fue imposible actualizar en la otra historia pero ya mañana lo subo ya que pues arreglaron mi internet y ya no estoy teniendo los problemas que antes tenía gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 28: ¿Acabaremos con esto?**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Por la puerta entraban Antonio y Clemson, Hans se levantó y camino hacia ellos, no sé qué planeaban pero sabía que debía actuar rápido no dudo que trataran de hacernos algo por suerte Rico aún estaba libre eso nos ponía en ventaja pero aún muy poca.

-¿No quieren hablar? Solo eso les estamos pidiendo y nadie saldrá lastimado- Sabia que mentían y en cuanto les dijéramos algo todo se acababa para nosotros.

-No sé qué quieren que les digamos- Tenía que seguir así, no podían hacernos daño aun hasta que tuvieran lo que querían.

-Quiero que nos digas donde está la chica ya te lo había dicho- No podía decírselos sé que querían hacerle daño.

-Ya les dije que no sabemos dónde está, ni siquiera sabemos porque la están buscando- Tenía que seguir haciéndome el desentendido.

-¡Estas mintiendo! Claro que lo sabes ¿Por qué lo haces? Porque la encubres no lo entiendo ya sabes lo que paso a raíz de eso- Hans ya estaba comenzando a alterarse, eso no era bueno.

-No estoy mintiendo además ¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado nada a raíz de eso- No entendía que quería decir con eso

-Por culpa de ella uno de tus soldados murió así que habla- Ellos seguían pensando que Kowalski estaba muerto eso ayudara.

-Sé muy bien que tú lo mataste pero nunca supimos la verdadera razón- No sé cuánto podía seguir con esto.

-Sabes la verdadera razón Skipper y estas protegiendo esa razón vaya que son las cosas- Hans no se estaba dejando engañar.

-No estoy protegiendo nada Hans estoy tratando de resolver esta situación- No podía estarlo engañando por mucho tiempo.

-Solo hay una forma de resolver esta situación- Hans se acercó a mi apuntándome con el arma estaba dispuesto a dispararme pero no me deje intimidar.

-Hans espera ellos son los únicos que saben dónde está- Lo detuvo Antonio pero Hans no bajo el arma.

-Sabes falta uno si lo capturamos sabremos donde esta no los necesitamos- Hans quería su venganza me lo había dejado claro.

-Aun no Hans espera hasta la entrega ya después si quieres pero aun no- Hans parecía no escuchar lo que decía Antonio.

-¿Para qué esperar? Podemos hacerlo ahora y no habrá testigos menos riesgo- En verdad quería esto y yo no podía hacer algo.

-Hans- Le dijo Antoni en tono decidido pero Hans no se retiro ni un momento seguía firme en su decisión.

Hans cargo la pistola seguía mirándome algo debía hacer pero era tarde no pude pensar en nada porque el sonido de la pistola disparándose me distrajo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Tenemos que hacer algo no puedo esperar hasta la hora de la entrega algo puede pasarles- Debía ir a donde estaban y sacarlos de ahí.

-Si haces algo todo quedara arruinado y tau amigos estarán en mayor peligro- Pero estaba Hans ahí él nunca se andaba con juegos tontos.

-Es que Hans está ahí y no dudo que intente algo- Estaba temblando del miedo de solo pensar eso.

-Tendrás que esperar además no ha habido señales de que algo haya pasado- Creo que es cierto me estaba alarmando por nada.

-Tienes razón perdón estoy algo angustiado, necesito aire salgamos un momento- Tenia que tranquilizarme y aquí no lo lograría.

Íbamos a la salida cuando alguien nos detuvo un sujeto bastante alto de piel pálida junto a un sujeto mayor y un niño.

-Oye espera ¿Tú quién eres?- Me pregunto el sujeto bastante alto no entendía porque preguntaba eso.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- No quería pensar que se habían dado cuenta que nosotros no habíamos sido invitados.

-Rey Julien creo que debería dejar a los invitados en paz- Extraña manera de referirse a él.

-Es que siempre había venido y están todos los que conozco pero a ellos nunca los había visto antes aquí- Oh no estaba a punto de descubrirnos.

-Rey Julien creo que debería dejarlos tal vez son nuevos con Antonio- Por suerte el que estaba a su lado nos ayudaba.

-Es muy extraño primero los dos chicos que están en un auto y ahora ellos, ese tipo de la cicatriz se portó algo grosero pero la chica a su lado estaba muy preciosa- Un chico con cicatriz ¡Tiene que ser Rico!

-Disculpen la pregunta pero ¿Dónde se encuentra ese auto? Posiblemente sea nuestro chofer- No había duda eran Rico y Marlene.

-En el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa espero les ayude- Nos contestó el sujeto más grande de ellos.

-Maurice ¿Por qué les ayudas a los extraños?- Lo reprendió el supuesto rey Julián a estas alturas ya todo era extraño.

-Bueno nosotros debemos irnos gracias por todo Maurice- Así nos despedimos y salimos de la fiesta.

Tuvimos que rodear la casa con cuidado de que no nos vieran y pudimos llegar a la parte trasera al llegar vimos el auto y enseguida me acerque.

-Rico- Dije unos centímetros lejos del auto tenía que estar completamente seguro de que era Rico.

-Kowalski- Rico enseguida salió del auto feliz, detrás de él salió Marlene estaba feliz de verlos aunque no en la mejor situación posible.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos- Marlene enseguida me abrazo realmente la extrañe, no tengo idea de cuantos días fueron lejos de ella.

-Te extrañe demasiado Kowalski- Quería ver porque tuvo la genial idea de venir cuando había mucho peligro.

-Yo a ti pero dime ¿Por qué viniste? Es bastante peligroso- No quería que se expusiera de esta manera.

-Perdón solo no quería quedarme allá sola pero ahora dime tu ¿Quién es ella?- Señalo a Eva ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? No podía estar celosa ¿Verdad?

-Ella es un miembro de otra unidad que me está ayudando a acabar la misión- No, no estaba celosa era imposible.

-Pero ¿Por qué está contigo?- Ay no si estaba celosa y era el momento menos indicado para eso.

-Me está ayudando Marlene solo eso por favor este es el momento menos indicado para eso- Ahora tenía el problema de Skipper y Cabo.

-Rico tienen a Skipper y Cabo- Le dije inmediatamente se alarmó ambos sabíamos que esto era grave.

-¿Cómo?- Ni yo mismo sabia como paso eso en un momento estaba hablando con ellos y después me dicen que Hans los tiene era terrible.

Estaba por responderle que no sabía pero algo nos sacudió a ambos el sonido de un disparo a lo lejos Rico y yo respondimos corriendo hacia donde se oyó el disparo pero antes de que avanzaremos algo la ráfaga polar apareció y nos detuvo.

-Esperen no pueden ir faltan minutos para la entrega esperen un poco más- ¿Qué no había oído eso?

-¿Qué no escuchaste eso? Alguien de los nuestros podía estar herido o peor- Rico y yo tratamos de volver a ir pero nuevamente nos detuvieron.

-Claro que lo escuchamos pero debemos detenernos ahora escucha si van ahí habrá más peligro y alguien más podría estar herido ¿Quieres eso?- No quería eso pero quería saber que ellos estaban bien.

-Mis amigos están ahí debemos actuar rápido- No iba a dejar que siguieran ahí con Hans si trato de matarme a mí no dudo a ellos.

-Kowalski espera debemos saber qué hacer para no poner a nadie en peligro solo tranquilizante e ideemos un plan- Tenían razón pero sinceramente la preocupación no me dejaba.

Nos pusimos alrededor ideando un plan para acabar finalmente con esto tener en cuenta que Skipper o Cabo pudieran estar heridos solo eso esperaba y acabar de una vez por todas.

**Nota de la autora: Cuanta intriga en este capítulo puse algunas cosas que me pidieron espero les haya gustado nuevamente me disculpo por tardar en subirlo pero el internet no me dejaba, ¿Podrán acabar la misión? ¿Qué pasara con Skipper y Cabo? ¿Y la entrega se realizara a tiempo? ¿Qué pasara? Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Por fin salió el rey aunque sea poco la verdad no creo que pudiera cambiar mucho la historia con su llegada, Jajaja ¿Porque pensaste en él? Tengo esa duda, saludos.**

**Irina015: Y se pondrá mucho más interesante ahora viste que así se puso la cosa, no te preocupes entiendo que tengan dudas sobre ello, bueno los padre de Marlene la obligaron a casar con Antonio y pues se casó con él, creo que si en un capítulo como en el segundo o tercero no recuerdo muy bien, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 La entrega

Hola mis queridos lectores pues lentamente se acerca el final y esto cada vez se pone mucho mejor sé que parece que ya casi está acabando pero faltan ciertas cosas para que eso ocurra gracias por llegar hasta acá y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 29: La entrega.**

**Narrado por Hans.**

Mire hacia la pistola que apuntaba hacia él suelo donde hace unos segundos dispare Antonio tenía razón no podía dejarme llevar por los impulsos sino todo podía empeorar mejor así lo dejaba, devolví mi vista hacia Skipper y Cabo ellos parece que no se sorprendieron ante el disparo que si pero claro ellos no tenían miedo, aun no pero aún faltaba uno.

-La entrega esta próxima solo espera un poco más- Me dijo Antonio sabía que estaba próxima, mire mi reloj solo unos minutos más.

-Lo sé pero aún nos falta uno él podría arruinarlo es demasiado compulsivo y es capaz de explotar todo esto- De alguna forma no estaba saliendo como yo esperaba.

-Todo esto está vigilado por si intenta algo- Supongo que no debía preocuparme después de todo era solo uno

Así estuvimos esperando para mí se me hizo algo eterno los minutos cuando finalmente unas luces nos sorprendieron, por fin llego mire de nuevo a los chicos ellos veían cada movimiento que hacíamos abrimos la puerta de carga y un gran camión entro de la parte de adelante salió Espiráculo

-Justo a tiempo como siempre- Le dije a Espiráculo una vez que se acercó a nosotros.

-Sabes que me gusta llegar a tiempo veo que has estado ocupado- Sabia que se refería a Skipper y Cabo.

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas pero todo está controlado- A él le gustaba él control y debíamos asegurarle que la situación estaba bien.

-Eso espero las sorpresas no son lo mío- Tampoco lo mío pero con ellos no sé qué podía esperar.

-Empecemos con esto para acabar lo antes posible- Menciono Antonio paciente, sería mejor antes que alguien interrumpiera.

Dos secuaces de Espiráculo se apresuraron a abrir la parte de atrás del camión Antonio y yo sonreímos satisfechos Espiráculo era muy bien conocido por su inteligencia y su capacidad de construir cosas peligrosas por eso lo contactamos a él sabíamos que no podía fallarnos.

-Muy bien hecho Espiráculo como siempre- Ahora solo debíamos pagarle y esto acabaría.

-Bien acabemos con esto de una vez- Al menos eso pensé antes de que muchas personas entraran a la bodega empezando a disparar.

Sabía que algo pasaría ahora aquí estaba la base atacándonos por suerte nosotros también teníamos gente que contratacaba esto no debía estar pasando era demasiado esto solo podía terminar de dos maneras esperaba terminarlo a nuestra manera.

**Narrado por Rico.**

La operación ya estaba hecha estábamos afuera de la bodega esperando la señal del general para entrar a atacar estuvimos pensando y pensando en un buen plan pero sabíamos que no podríamos solos así que tuvimos que pedir refuerzos y pues aquí estábamos no faltaba mucho para que entráramos Espiráculo ya había llegado así que era cuestión de segundos.

Kowalski y yo estaríamos a rescatar a Skipper y Cabo que era lo que más nos importaba en este momento la misión podía esperar ahora debíamos actuar, nos dieron la señal, entramos enseguida los disparos empezaron por ambos lados nosotros logramos acercarnos sin problemas a los chicos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza el equipo no nos dejó entrar antes- Se disculpó Kowalski mientras los liberamos.

-Descuiden lo importante es que ya están aquí- Luego de liberarlos tratamos de cubrirlos esto era un campo de guerra.

-Salir- Debíamos salir de aquí o podríamos resultar heridos debíamos terminar esto de lejos.

-No podemos salir debemos terminar esto desde adentro sino podrían escapar y no podemos arriesgarnos a eso- Sé que Skipper tenía razón pero nos estábamos arriesgando demasiado.

-Tenemos que separarnos y cubrir más terreno cada quien vera a quien puede detener- De nuevo al juego.

-Entendido- Así cada quien tomo su camino esperaba que tuvieran suerte y que nada malo pasara.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Tome mi camino abriéndome paso entre los secuaces que disparaban ellos no eran nada debía buscar a alguien seguía buscando pero no lograba ver a ninguno esto se hacía más difícil.

-¡Alto!- Oí a mis espaldas voltee hacia la voz encontrándome con Antonio apuntándome con un arma.

-Antonio nos volvemos a ver- Yo también levante mi arma apuntándole no me iba a dejar intimidar por él.

-Pensé que estabas muerto vaya sorpresa que me llevo- No solo él sino toda la base tuve que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-No eres el único Antonio ¿Por qué no te rindes?- Creo que se había dado cuenta que ya todo estaba acabado.

-No lo haré ¿Crees que he llegado tan lejos con rendirme tan fácilmente?- Entonces daría pelea.

-Sé que no pero creo que debes hacerlo antes que empeore para ti- Podía rendirse ahora y nos iríamos bien.

-No me importa las consecuencias solo quiero venganza sabes que odio la traición- Ahora empezarían con eso.

-Claro que lo sé pero te la ganaste Antonio yo no tengo la culpa de eso- Yo no tengo la culpa de que Marlene me quisiera a mí y no a él

-Eres de las peores personas que puede existir odio tanto eso- Él era mucho peor que yo.

-Yo odio la gente como tú- Seguíamos viéndonos sin movernos solo la boca para hablarnos.

-Veo que el odio es mutuo entonces creo que no nos queda más que acabar de una vez- Las armas estaban puestas sabía que uno no saldría de aquí ¿Pero quién?

**Nota de la autora: ¿Lograrán detener a todos? ¿Acabara por fin esta misión? ¿Cuál fue la entrega? ¿Quién saldrá de esta? Esto se acerca a su fin como les dije no quería una historia tan larga pero tampoco tan corta por eso pronto se acabara pero descuide vienen más proyectos que espero les gusten.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: No le disparo a nadie por ahora aún falta ver más, bueno estaban en una fiesta era obvio que tenía que ponerlo no podía faltar lamentablemente eso celos aquí no podrán estar, a eso explica porque se te vino a la cabeza cuajito al principio me pareció extraño ahora bastante normal jajá gracias te quedo genial pero bueno a ti todo, saludos. **

**Irina015: De nada para eso estoy para aclarar las dudas que surjan, no le disparo a ninguno por ahora ya veremos mas adelante si hace de las suyas o no, aún no sabemos cuál es la entraba ¿Qué será? Antoni estuvo en acción y en el próximo igual así que no te lo pierdas jaja, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30 ¿Cuál es la entrega?

Hola mis queridos lectores por fin en este capítulo después desde que inicio la historia sabrán que fue la famosa entrega pero recuerden esto aún no acaba aún faltan cosas para terminar antes una aclaración, esta historia no tendrá secuela y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 30: ¿Cuál fue la entrega?**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Seguíamos de pie mirándonos listos para atacar ¿Quién sería más rápido? Solo había una manera de saberlo pero de ninguna manera me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Solo te quedarás ahí mirando?- Pregunto Antonio sin inmutarse aunque claro él hacía lo mismo que yo.

-Solo si tú sigues haciéndolo- Yo tampoco me inmute no le demostraría que me preocupaba lo que poda pasar.

-Es gracioso que lo digas normalmente ustedes tenían un plan- Eso se supone pero la verdad es que el único plan que se nos ocurrió fue atacar.

-Ningún plan te dice cómo actuar en una situación como esta pero la experiencia si- A él no le gustaba hacer esta parte del trabajo en cambio yo siempre estaba en esto.

-¿Crees poder salir de esta? No sabes en lo que te metiste- No soy tonto debería saberlo ya que trabaje para él.

-Lo supe desde el momento que cruce el lumbral de tu empresa que por cierto perderás- Con esto se daría cuenta que el perdí más que yo.

-Te crees muy listo ¿Verdad? Me sorprende que no tengas miedo después de todo te creíamos muerto dado la herida que Hans hizo en ti- Claro que tenía miedo pero no se lo iba a demostrar en cambio el me lo estaba demostrando.

-Antonio vamos baja el arma y nadie saldrá herido no creo que además de todo lo que perderás también quieras perder la vida- Mi último intento de que esto no terminara en tragedia.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en correr el riesgo- Entonces tenía que actuar deprisa antes de que intentara algo en contra de mí.

Abrí la boca fingiendo que iba a hablar pero en vez que eso dispare como dije ya había hecho esto millones de veces así que fue fácil esta vez logre darle en la pierna cayo inmediatamente enseguida me acerque a él.

-Tienes suerte Antonio bien pude matarte pero creo que no vale la pena- Aleje el arma de él debía ser precavido.

-No creas que te debo algo este será tu peor error- Enseguida unos agentes vinieron por Antonio llevándoselo lejos de mí.

-Aún faltan tres- Esto no acabaría hasta que todos estuvieran capturados me preguntaba dónde están los otros tres.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Nos acabábamos de separar buscando a los líderes los demás no eran nada sin ellos así que teníamos que buscarlos esto sería algo complicado ellos al igual que nosotros se habían separado.

Seguía buscando el almacén no era tan grande y esto estaba rodeado no podrían escapar pero encontrarlos si se estaba complicando no podía ser que no los encontráramos, seguía caminando a paso lento cuando note que alguien corría obviamente era uno de ellos así que comencé a seguirlo logrando fácilmente alcanzarlo.

-¡Alto!- Le grite pocos metros lejos de él, cargando el arma para que escuchará eso logro detenerlo.

-Vaya Rico tú y tu equipo resultaron ser bastante eficientes más de lo que se oía de ustedes- Era Espiráculo nosotros también habíamos oído de él pero nunca tuvimos la suerte de estar en una misión de él.

-No tiempo- No había tiempo para eso sé que trataría de distraerme para luego escapar pero eso no funcionaba conmigo.

-Veo que contigo esto no funciona pero tranquilo me rindo- ¿Tan fácil fue? Había escuchado que él enserio era peligro.

-¿Si?- Me atreví a preguntar con cierta sorpresa no podía ser que se rindiera tan fácil un sujeto como él.

-Si o prefieres que escape- No me arriesgaría a eso así que solo seguí apuntándole mientras avisaba mi posición.

-Difícil- Por algo nunca lo habían podido atrapar pero ahora ese mismo sujeto estaba enfrente de mí sin hacer nada.

-Era difícil porque tenía un intelecto superior a todos ustedes- Exacto, era inteligente así que debía tener un plan de respaldo.

Aún seguía pensando esto fue fácil algo faltaba que pasara algo no se quedarían de brazos cruzados no era de ellos, finalmente llegaron los agentes y se llevaron a Espiráculo pero aun sentía que faltaba algo.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Desde que nos separamos no le perdí el ojo a Clemson así que lo estaba siguiendo él era bastante ágil no le costaba mucho dar saltos y giros cosa que a mí me comenzaba a cansar tenía que pensar en algo para detenerlo unos chicos igual nos venían siguiendo claro de nuestro lado pero no corrían tan rápido como Clemson y yo.

Finalmente Clemson dio un giro lo que me permitió tirar unos estantes que cayeron sobre de él, lo habíamos atrapado.

-Tú y tus amigos están acabados Clemson- No se había herido ni nada pero ya no podía irse los tres le estábamos apuntando.

-Yo no pensaría eso tan pronto- ¿Por qué decía eso? No creo que pudiera haber más ¿O sí?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Habla ahora- Quizás esto era una trampa pero no podía ser ellos iban perdiendo.

-Solo digo que cuando menos lo esperen nosotros saldremos ganando así pasen minutos o años- Sentían la confianza de que se librarían de esto como Antonio lo ha hecho estos últimos años.

-Nunca saldrán ya no tendrán la suerte que los ha seguido por años- Era imposible que salieran con las pruebas que ya teníamos.

-Eso lo veremos Cabo- Claro que lo veríamos y cuando eso pasara ellos estarían tras las rejas.

Lo ayudamos a levantarse debíamos llevarlo con los otros aunque aún me parecía extraño lo que había dicho ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Recibía un golpe en el labio enseguida sentí la sangre salir pero enseguida la limpie este combate con Hans estaba entretenido pero tenía que parar.

-Hans aunque me gustaría quedarme ganándote las veces que sean debo entregarte y acabar de una vez con esto- Habíamos comenzado la pelea hace poco decidimos arreglar esto como los viejos tiempos.

-¿Tan seguro estas de eso? Entonces demuéstralo- Esto ya debía acabar ya era demasiado y no podía dejarlo seguir.

-Hans no hagas las cosas más difíciles solo entregarte y creo que la agencia tendrá piedad de ti- La traición no era muy bien recibida.

-No me dejaré tan fácil y esto no se ha acabado aun- Hans quería seguir con eso pero yo solo quería acabar.

-Entonces lo acabaré ahora- Hans sonrió y trato de atacarme pero yo fui muy rápido logrando atrapar su puño y tirarlo a suelo.

-Cómo te dije esto acabo Hans- Hans trato de volver a levantarse pero se lo evite porque simplemente no se rendía ya todo estaba acabado.

-Es muy pronto para dar por hecho que esto acabo Skipper- Decidí ignorar ese comentario levante a Hans y lo lleve a donde todos estaban reunidos.

Llegue y vi que los chicos ya estaban ahí junto con los otros sujetos al parecer yo era el último entregue a Hans, le señale a mi equipo que esperará mientras me acercaba a clasificado líder de la ráfaga polar.

-Skipper veo que la situación ya está controlada realmente me sorprendió que no pudieran ustedes solos al principio- Él junto a su equipo se acercó a mí.

-Lo sé a mi igual me sorprendió pero quiero darle las gracias por ayudarnos en esta etapa de crisis- Gracias a ellos quizás esta misión no estaría terminada.

-No tienes que agradecer ustedes nos ayudaron aquella vez se los debíamos- Estrechamos nuestras manos muy amistosamente para luego regresar con mi equipo.

-Kowalski dime unos cosa ¿Cuál era la entrega?- Ni Cabo ni yo alcanzamos a ver el camión para saber que era la famosa entrega.

-No tengo idea Skipper no hemos tenido tiempo de revisar que es- Creo que era momento de verlo le señale a los chicos y ello me siguieron.

Las puertas del camión solo estaban emparejadas por todo el alboroto las volvimos a abrir ampliamente viendo lo peor no era un invento muy complicado de entender a simple vista se veía lo que era pero ¿Que trampas traerá esto? No era nada menos que una bomba.

**Nota de la autora: Por fin supieron que fue la entrega nada menos que una bomba ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? Parece que todos estaban de acuerdo con este plan ¿Sera lo último? ¿Qué pasara? Como dije se acerca el final pero aún no, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Cuando yo lo vuelvo a leer esto igual luego me pregunto "¿Enserio escribí esto?" pero pues creo que así pasa y vendrá mucho más por descubrir, si entendí todo, de nada sabes que aquí estoy para lo se ofrezca, gracias.**

**Irina015: Aun no sabremos si saldré herido o no, lo sé pero ya sabes que siempre tiene que llegar el horrible final, Jajaja él también se despide de ti al igual que yo, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31 La bomba esta activada

Hola mis queridos lectores esto se está poniendo mejor les dije que aunque pareciera que estaba llegando a su fin aun no y que les tengo para hoy es mucho mejor que antes lean para ver a que me refiero, gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 31: La bomba esta activada.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

¡Una bomba! Eso era lo que construyó Espiráculo ¿Acaso Antonio no podía hacerlo? Esta bomba debía ser especial por algo se la pidió a él no sabíamos que hacer no tenía cuenta regresiva ni una señal de que estuviera activada y algo mucho más importante el rango que tuviera la bomba.

-Necesitamos ayuda aquí- Aviso rápidamente Skipper sobre la bomba pero estábamos como al principio nadie sabía qué hacer.

Se alertó al equipo de bombas venían para acá pero tardarían un poco además no sabemos si esta activa o cuánto tiempo tenemos este era su plan tenernos y acabar a esto se refería Antonio con que aún no habíamos acabado, por desgracia ya se habían llevado a todos ellos decidí inspeccionar la bomba si un tenía la había creado solo un genio podría pararla.

-¿Tienes algún idea?- No podía asegurar era como una bóveda gigante pero sin modo de abrirla sin dudar alguna el solo hecho de verla era obvio que era una bomba.

-Ni una sola, tal vez si hablamos con Espiráculo nos pueda decir algo- Él era el único que podía parar esto.

-Nadie se quiere arriesgar quizás no está activada y si le decimos podría activarla- Era un riesgo pero no pensaba en otra cosa.

-Creo que es un riesgo bastante aceptable para hacerlo de otra manera no creo que haya una solución posible- Ese era mi punto de vista.

-Debe de haber otra solución posible me niego a tener que hablar con aquel sujeto y exponernos más- Creo que Skipper no ve más allá de las posibilidades de reducir esto lo menor posible.

-Skipper no podemos sacar así simplemente la solución hay que ver que podemos hacer a nuestro alcance- Habrá que pensarlo muy bien pero a la vez muy rápido.

-Entonces yo se la solución muchachos tendrán que seguirme- ¿Qué plan tendría? Yo no podía irme y dejar aquí a Marlene.

-Skipper ¿Qué planeas? Porque no puedo ir no la puedo dejar sola- Solo esperaba que nada suicida como era costumbre de él.

-Entonces quédate con ella, no te preocupes iré a informar mi plan- Bueno dejaría que fuera a informar yo mientras iría por ella.

-Entendido yo iré con ella- Supongo que ya había entendido que arriesgarnos a hablar con Espiráculo era lo mejor.

Vi que Skipper iba hacia donde estaban todos reuniendo planeando algo útil así que yo solo fui hacia donde estaba la ráfaga polar que era donde ella estaba.

-Marlene ¿Todo bien?- Los hechos recientes podían ser algo no muy gratos para ella para mí al principio no lo fueron.

-Todo perfecto tu trabajo es interesante- Menos mal temía que se sintiera incomodada por lo que hacía.

-Bueno esto no ha acabado en el camión de allá hay una bomba y no tenemos ni idea que hacer con ella- Creo que lo más sensato era dejaré que se fuera no quería que estuviera otra vez en peligro.

-¿Cuál camión?- Iba a señalar el camión pero no estaba ¿Adonde había ido? Esto definitivamente era obra de los chicos.

-Espera aquí por favor vuelvo enseguida- Tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando estaba hace unos minutos aquí.

-Está bien- Solo eso la oí decir antes de ir directamente con el General Buck creo que él podía explicarme que estaba pasando.

-General ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde se fue el camión?- Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue y todos estaba como si nada.

-Skipper y el resto del equipo fueron a dejar el camión lo más lejos posible a donde no haya civiles cerca- Eso era difícil dado la cuidad en donde estábamos.

-Eso es casi imposible y lo sabe eso es peligros no sabemos nada de la bomba- No entiendo como los dejaron salir.

-No teníamos otro plan y teníamos que actuar inmediatamente ¿Propusiste algo?- No lo hice porque simplemente no sabía que proponer.

-No se me ocurrió nada bueno a nadie de hecho pero nunca pensé que harían algo así- Estábamos explorando ideas pero llevarse la bomba nunca.

-Espiráculo llamo y activo la bomba seguimos averiguando como lo hizo pero no tenemos tiempo- Él se alejó junto con otros, así que ya estaba activada

Esto me tenía demasiado preocupado la bomba estaba activa y en cualquier momento podía explotar decidí llamarle a Cabo seguramente el contestaría y me daría una explicación de su loco intento suicida.

-Kowalski ahora no puedo hablar ya te habrás dado cuenta lo que hicimos- Tarde pero me di cuenta.

-Si pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron? No tiene sentido es una mala idea- Debieron de pensarlo mejor.

-Es lo único que tenemos la bomba esta activa y hay demasiado civiles cerca te llamo luego- Entonces Cabo colgó.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido un plan para evitar que ellos hicieran esa locura.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Me dijo Marlene algo preocupada no quería preocuparle más de lo que estaba pero debía contárselo.

-Los chicos se llevaron el camión con la bomba activa puede ser peligros debo encontrarlos- No sé en cuento podía explotar la bomba.

-¿Tienes idea de a donde pudieron llevarla?- No había lugar, dijeron que fuera de los civiles intenta encontrar eso aquí.

-No, seguramente ni eso saben se están poniendo en peligro si no hacen algo pronto- Esperaban que tuvieran un plan.

-Tal vez solo debes tener confianza en que lograrán alejarla- Les tenía confianza pero de verdad esto era demasiado difícil.

-Esperaré a ver si saben algo sino iré a buscarlos- Esto era algo suicida no me sorprende de ellos pero ahora solo quedaba esperar.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿Alguno tiene un plan?- Estábamos los tres en el camión sin saber a dónde llevar esta bomba activa.

-Quizás a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad- Eso serviría si tuviéramos tiempo pero no lo teníamos hace solo unos minutos Espiráculo llamo activando la bomba.

-No tenemos tiempo Cabo debemos hacer esto rápido- Además las posibilidades de encontrar un lugar solo eran pocas.

-Ahogar- ¿Quería hundir la bomba? No sé si eso resultaría digo solo tenemos un aproximado de daño y es bastante extenso.

-Sabes que el radio de daño es como una cancha de futbol así que no sé si funcione- No sabía cuentas posibilidades había.

-Kowalski me está llamando- Creo que por fin se dio cuenta que nos fuimos lamentaba dejarlo pero él tenía algo que proteger.

-Contéstale rápido Cabo no le digas más de lo necesario- Kowalski podía ser algo especial con estos temas.

-Kowalski ahora no puedo hablar ya te habrás dado cuenta lo que hicimos- Creo que su reacción no fue tan grata como lo esperaba.

-Es lo único que tenemos la bomba esta activa y hay demasiado civiles cerca te llamo luego- No sabía que le había dicho Kowalski pero Cabo colgó enseguida.

-Eso estuvo bien ahora hay que pensar la idea de Rico luce tentadora y es la única idea que tenemos- Mire a Cabo y Rico ellos asistieron.

Esta era definitivamente una idea suicida la peor que hemos tenido en años y a pesar de eso estábamos algo emocionados repasamos algo lo que haríamos en caso de que esto se complicará y terminara en un gran desastre pero ninguna garantizaba nada y cualquier cosa podía pasar.

**Nota de la autora: No me maten por eso ¿Les pasara algo a los chicos? ¿Podrá Kowalski encontrarlos? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esa acción de los chicos? ¿Se completará por fin la misión? Como ven cuando piensan que se acaba viene como más gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Creo que con esto último sí que te mate, jaja gracias no me considero tan buena pero acepto eso, esto sí que vale la pena más como se está poniendo, gracias.**

**Irina018: Tratare de no hacerlo pero ya sabes cómo es esto no puedo decir nada antes de tiempo, de hecho la alargue un poco pero inevitablemente llegara el final en mayo de eso estoy segura, gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32 El pasado

Hola mis queridos lectores se acerca más el final agregue más capítulos a esta historia pero lamentablemente digo que quedan como tres o cuatro capítulos más enserio agradezco que hayan leído esta historia ojala les guste los siguientes capítulos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 32: El pasado.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Kowalski comenzaba a impacientarse no había noticia de los chicos aun debo admitir que yo también estaba preocupada en el tiempo que conviví con ellos los llegue a querer por ello entendí porque Kowalski decía que era su familia ellos eran tan unidos que parecían una verdadera familia.

-Ellos están bien en cualquier momento deberán de llamar no estés preocupado- Él estaba algo alejado de mi demasiado impaciente.

-Ese es el problema que no lo hacen, debí ir con ellos- No lo culpaba por estar preocupado después de todo yo también lo estaba.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?- Según he visto la mayoría de los planes los hace Kowalski dado su inteligencia los demás chicos tenían planes descabellados.

-No te quería dejar aquí sola, no confió en mucha gente además jamás hubiera apoyado una idea así- Él no me miraba parecía que se lo decía al aire.

-Kowalski mírame- Él no hizo nada así que me acerque a él tome su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme.

-Sé que estas preocupado yo también lo estoy pero debes de estar tranquilo si piensas lo peor no lograrás nada- Su actitud era poco común en él.

-Lo sé pero me siento responsable la misión era mía y ellos se están haciendo cargo ahora- Siempre decía eso.

-Es momento de que dejes de pensar eso has logrado demasiado en la misión en tan poco tiempo- No entiendo porque se sentía mal con ello.

-Conseguí algo más importante en esta misión agradezco eternamente que me hayan dejado esta misión- Se que se refería a mí.

-Yo también lo agradezco- Me acerque a besarlo pero le gente comenzó a alarmarse eso hizo que Kowalski y yo fuéramos a ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Pregunto Kowalski una vez que nos acercamos al círculo que se había formado.

-La bomba explotó en los muelles- Kowalski me sujeto algo fuerte pero no lo suficiente para causarme dolor.

-¿Y los chicos?- Pregunto Kowalski apenas todos lo miraron ¿Por qué no hablaban? Algo malo no pudo haber pasado.

-No hay noticias aun de ellos- En cuanto oyó eso salió disparado hacia el auto en donde había llegado a la fiesta.

-Kowalski ¿Qué vas a hacer?- A pesar de eso lo seguí y me subí al auto con él sabía perfectamente a donde iba pero no que iba a hacer.

-Asegurarme de que están bien- Enseguida condujo algo rápido para mi gusto decidí no hablar porque sinceramente no tenía nada que decir.

Por fin llegamos al muelle él fue el primero en bajar enseguida acercándose a ver si veía algo pero solo se veía cierta destrucción y señales de las llantas Kowalski se acercó a la orilla y salto hundiéndose enseguida yo me acerque a esperarlo.

Poco fue lo que espere cuando salió junto sosteniendo a Rico herido e inconsciente lo ayude a subirlo a la orilla y de nuevo bajo lo mismo paso con Cabo y por ultimo Skipper los tres en la misma condición heridos e inconscientes Kowalski salió y comenzó a revisarlos.

-Tiene pulsos débiles y no responden necesitan atención urgente- Kowalski estaba más allá de lo preocupado.

Por suerte las unidades llegaron enseguida llevándose a los chicos al hospital nosotros los seguimos no queríamos perderlos de vista estábamos afuera en la sala de espera Kowalski estaba ya bastante alterado solo estaba acompañándolo sin que ninguno hablar pero el silencio me estaba matando así que decidí hablar.

-Estarán bien por suerte están vivos- Tome fuerte su mano sé que necesitaba mucho apoyo en este momento.

-Por suerte están vivos el agua neutralizo parte de la explosión si hubiéramos llegado más tarde ellos no estarían vivos- Creo que ellos sabían lo que hacían.

-Ellos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían eso salvo muchas vidas deja se sentirte así- Sabia que se sentía culpable por eso.

-Trato de no sentirme pero debí pensarlo en cuanto me dijeron que tenían un plan y como son ellos- No podía culparse por eso.

-No puedes culparte por sus decisiones ¿Entendido?- Así no llegaría a nada ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto?

-Entendido solo que esto me ha puesto a pensar que no tendremos seguridad si mañana estaremos o no- No sé a donde quería llegar.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar Kowalski?- Él enseguida puso su mirada en mi quería hablar pero estaba dormido.

-Bueno no tendré toda la vida para esto así que ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- ¿Qué? ¿Era en serio?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme me quede sin habla.

-Muy enserio ahora dime tu- Me miraba esperando mi respuesta no sabía que decirle obviamente si quería pero no era el momento para decidir algo como eso.

-Kowalski no creo que sea el mejor momento para decírtelo ¿Me darías un poco de tiempo para pensarlo? Además no se mucho sobre ti- Realmente no lo conocía.

-¿Si respondo a tus preguntas me darías el sí?- Esta era mi oportunidad para saber más sobre él.

-Tal vez- Aun no estaba tan segura de aceptar no sé cómo cambiaría la decisión que tomáramos.

-¿Tal vez? Puedo con eso pregunta lo que quieras- Creo que hacia esto porque sentía que perdería a la única familia que tiene.

-Después de que tú huiste de tu hogar ¿Qué fue de ti?- Creo que era lo único que me interesaba realmente.

-Bueno vivía en las calles con otros pero no teníamos sustento así que te imaginas lo que hacíamos ¿No?- No me lo imagino viviendo en las calles.

-¿Robabas?- Tampoco me imagino a Kowalski robando vaya que en su vida ha habido puros giros.

-Sí, robábamos, estafábamos engañábamos solo eso nada mayor- Él tenía razón me costaba mucho creerle.

-No eres tan malo Kowalski tuviste que hacerlo para sobrevivir- Comencé a acariciarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Lo se los chicos al principio me dijeron eso- Creo que los chicos lo han ayudado bastante cómo se habrán conocido.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a los chicos?- Como de ser un ladrón termino con ellos haciendo misiones para salvar a otros.

-Skipper llego a mí, un día cuando estaba con los otros chicos uno propuso secuestrar a una persona eso ya era un límite que no quería cruzar proteste y comencé a pelear con uno llego la policía y me detuvo- Él nunca fue malo en realidad si lo fuera hubiera aceptado.

-¿Qué sucedió después que te detuvo la policía?- Dice que Skipper lo encontró pero ¿Cómo exactamente?

-Bueno estaba en los separos cuando llegó Skipper hablo conmigo decía que mi intelecto era bastante bueno para desperdiciarlo él solo era un soldado pero estaba próximos ser jefe de unidad él quería a alguien útil me lo ofreció al principio me negué pero después termine aceptando- Agradezco a Skipper que lo haya salvado del otro camino.

-No eras tan malo no tienes que avergonzarte de eso ¿Qué paso después?- Por eso no quería decírmelo al principio.

-Bueno entre a entrenar ahí conocí a Rico ambos tuvimos la suerte de ser elegidos por Skipper poco después llego Cabo, a los pocos años de trabajar con ellos les conté todo y bueno nos unimos mucho más por eso digo que son mi única familia- Esos chicos lo apreciaban tanto como él a ellos.

-¿No has pensado en tener tu propia familia?- La pregunta salió sola me apene algo cuando la dije.

-Eso trato pero tú no me das el sí- Él quería una familia conmigo, lo amo tanto en serio a pensar de su pasado.

-Sí- Enseguida me abrazo había entendido que decía si a su propuesta y me casaría con él.

**Nota de la autora: Creo que este capítulo sí me quedo algo cursi ¿Qué piensan? Averiguaron la parte final del pasado de Kowalski y él le propuso matrimonio ¿Les gusto? Sé que no fue de lo más romántico pero así es esto gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Tranquila no los mate no sería capaz de eso jamás en la vida, te entiendo yo igual soy demasiado sentimental, jajaja no lo creo pero en serio gracias por decirlo tú también eres muy buena en eso, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33 Te amo

Hola mis queridos lectores se acerca el final quedan solo dos capítulos más de la historia sin contar este no sé si les ha gustado lo que se ha manejado en los últimos capítulos espero que sí y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 33: Te amo.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Estaba abrazando a Marlene de la felicidad ella acababa de aceptar casarse conmigo había decidido no perder el tiempo menos con mi trabajo sé que era riesgoso para esperar por un mañana incierto así que mejor asegurar el presente y que mejor presente que con ella.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de los tres chicos recién ingresados?- Él doctor nos interrumpió así que enseguida nos separamos.

-Son mis amigos ¿Cómo están?- Sé que no era familiar pero no había nadie más que se responsabilizará por ellos.

-Están bien, no recibieron demasiado daño solo necesitan reposar mucho, puede pasar a verlos si quiere- Menos mal que no les paso nada.

-Si gracias- El doctor se fue, yo tome la mano de Marlene y nos dirigimos a ver a los chicos tenía que contarles esto.

Note que Marlene estaba nerviosa seguramente sabe lo que haré apreté su mano en señal de que todo estaría bien, entramos a la habitación que era bastante extensa los tres estaban cada uno en su cama pero estaban bien solo con pequeñas vendas en su cuerpo.

-Chicos ¿Cómo se sienten?- Debo admitir que me asuste cuando sentí el pulso de cada uno muy débil.

-Podríamos estar mejor pero bien- Contesto Skipper como siempre ahora sabía que si estaba bien.

-Estamos bien gracias por preocuparte Kowalski- Hablo Cabo normal no sé cómo decirles esto.

-Chicos necesito decirles algo muy importante- Enseguida me prestaron su atención creo que sospechaban que era.

-Habla- Dijo Rico tan impaciente como siempre, Marlene apretó mi mano seguía nerviosa.

-Marlene y yo nos casaremos- Sus miradas de sorpresa enseguida vinieron, nos quedamos callados mucho tiempo.

-Felicidades a los dos- Cabo fue el primero en felicitarnos menos mal pensé que habían tomado a mal la noticia.

-¡Felicidades!- Después nos felicitó Rico con mucha alegría no esperaba eso de él normalmente estas cosas no le gustan.

-Felicidades Kowalski pero me permites un segundo- Seguro Skipper me diría que no es correcto y no sé cuántas cosas más.

Nos alejamos del resto no quería que oyeran esto menos Marlene no quería que se sintiera mal o algo por los comentarios que fuera a decir Skipper.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper?- Me estaba preparando para lo que sea que tuviera que decirme sobre esto.

-No tengo nada en contra de esto al contrario los apoyo en su decisión pero sabes que esto va en contra de las reglas de la base- Si la regla de no relacionarnos sentimental con nadie cercano a una misión.

-Lo sé más que nadie Skipper pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?- No podía solo desechar este sentimiento.

-Sabes que te sacara del equipo por esto, no te pido que dejes a Marlene de ningún modo pero que hables es lo único que te pido era un valioso miembro al igual que un amigo- Sé que me sacarían del equipo siempre lo supe pero nunca creí que llegaría el día.

-Hablaré con ellos después- No quería hablar con el general ahora, los nervios me comían vivo.

-Kowalski ahora esto no puede esperar, ve- Señalo detrás de la puerta ahí estaba el general.

-Solo vigila a Marlene ¿Vale? Vuelvo enseguida- Temía que le importará poco lo que dijera y me sacara del equipo.

-General con todo respeto ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- Apenas le decía eso y ya me sentía fuera del equipo.

-Es lo mismo que yo quería hacer, hablar contigo Kowalski- Ahora mis nervios se multiplicaron.

-Bueno sé que yo he quebrantado una regla pero sinceramente me fue imposible no romperla dada la situación sé que no debí hacerlo pero realmente no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sé que la consecuencia de esto es sacarme del equipo pero le pido que no lo haga- Dijo solo lo que creí prudente.

-Kowalski rompiste una regla importante debería expulsarte de la base pero sin embargo completaste con éxito la misión así que te daré el gusto de quedarte con ella- Me quede sin habla realmente no lo esperaba.

-Gracias pero yo no termine la misión quien la termino fueron ellos- Ellos salvaron demasiadas vidas.

-Lo se Kowalski pero quien hizo todo lo demás fuiste tú y sin tu ayuda Antonio seguiría suelto, al principio le cuestione mucho a Skipper que te ha elegido para esta misión pero ahora veo que tomo la decisión correcta- En verdad no me esperaba todo eso.

-Gracias en verdad y a la próxima misión que tenga que hacer la haré de la mejor manera posible- Parecía que por fin todo se está arreglando.

-Sé que así será, deseo que los chicos se recuperen nos vemos después- Esto fue demasiado fácil ahora me veo como un idiota al temer hablar con él.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación todos enseguida me miraron solo asentí creo que ya sabían lo que había pasado allá fuera me alegraba por eso.

-¿Entonces cuando será la boda?- Pregunto Cabo, apenas se lo había pedido no habíamos hablado más.

-Cabo apenas se lo pedí además aún tienen que recuperarse para poder asistir- Tome a Marlene y la junte conmigo.

-Sigo diciendo que estamos bien no tenemos por qué estar aquí- Casi mueren por una bomba ¿En serio?

-Solo quédese un poco más para asegurarnos- Pero claro ellos no veían más allá de los posibles riesgos.

-¿Hijos?- La pregunta de Rico me tomo por sorpresa aún no he pensado en eso todavía.

-Rico am todavía no nos casamos espera un poco- Rico nunca fue prudente pero jamás espere algo como esto.

-Solo espero que nos den una vacaciones las tenemos merecidas- No vendría nada mal eso.

-Bueno los dejaremos descansar- Salimos de ahí ella también debía descansar después de todo lo de hoy.

-Marlene debes descansar pasaste un día algo agitado- Me senté en un sofá justo afuera de la habitación de los chicos.

-Tu hiciste más yo solo mire como terminaba la misión- Senté a Marlene en mis piernas quisiera llevarla a descansar a otra parte pero tampoco dejaría a los chicos.

-Lo hare pero en un rato ahora hazlo tú mañana será otro día- Ella se recargo en mi pecho yo la abrace fuertemente.

-Kowalski te amo- Me dijo somnolienta yo solo sonreí y bese su frente como muestra de cariño.

-Yo te amo a ti Marlene- Sentí como se quedaba dormida sabía que yo no dormirá por verla mientras ella lo hacía.

**Nota de la autora: Creo que me quedo algo corto no sé si fue por falta de inspiración o tiempo si no les gusto o algo lo entenderé pero gracias por leer, recuerden que solo quedan dos capítulos para el final así que estén atentos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Antes no había decidido poner eso pero quise darle un toque romántico, jamás me atrevería a matarlas ni un momento lo pensé quedan solo dos capítulos así que espero dar lo mejor, saludos.**

**Irina015: ¿No lo fue? Pensé que si lo había sido, aquí esta capítulo ojala tenista gustado no estaba tan inspirada, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34 La boda

Hola mis queridos lectores hoy es el penúltimo capítulo estoy bastante agradecida a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia de verdad no sé si fue de su gusto o no espero que sí y este no es el final por mi parte vendrán más historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 34: La boda.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Afortunadamente el tiempo paso más pronto de lo que pensamos después de todo lo que paso, los chicos lograron curarse más pronto de lo que pensamos todos decidieron tomar un buen descanso además de los preparativos para la boda, sé que podía ser complicado ya que aún seguía casada con Antonio pero ya que él fue encarcelado por varios crímenes el matrimonio fue anulado.

Haber aceptado la propuesta de Kowalski llevaba demasiado en si tenía que aceptar lo que él hacía, que su trabajo era peligroso y que lo que paso hace tiempo con su herida de bala podía volver a repetirse en más de una ocasión pero aceptaba eso era lo que le gusta a u no podía obligarlo a dejarlo el miedo siempre estaría pero era remplazado por la enorme felicidad que sentía con él.

-¿Estas lista Marlene?- Stacy me pregunto, no había notado cuando entro a la habitación ni cuánto tiempo había estado ahí.

-Sí, perdona por no prestarte atención antes estaba ocupada pensando- Estaba a escasos minutos de comenzar mi boda.

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo verdad?- Jamás lo haría no con un esposo como el que tendría.

-Jamás lo haría Stacy, no sería capaz de dejarlo nunca- Menos ahora que estábamos por unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Eso lo sé muy bien pero ¿En qué pensabas?- Su curiosidad era su mejor arma ella era así.

-Solo en el trabajo de Kowalski, tendré que aceptar que siempre estará en riesgo- Después de todo así fue como lo conocí.

-Es su trabajo, es lo que le gusta hacer Marlene no lo hagas elegir- No podría temo que podía perder en esta ocasión.

-No lo haría, además me gusta lo que hace solo tengo miedo de no volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos- Eso era lo único que no me gustaba de su trabajo.

-Kowalski es muy precavido dudo que paso algo mayor además los chicos lo cuidan bastante- aun así no podía evitar sentirme mal por eso.

-Lo tengo muy presente tranquila solo estoy más preocupada por lo que te conté ayer- Me ponis bastante nerviosa.

-Marlene solo habla con él, y hay que apurarnos porque se nos hace tarde- Mire el reloj, nos hemos retrasado bastante debíamos apurarnos si queríamos llegar a tiempo a la boda.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Todo listo Kowalski?- Estaba a minutos de comenzar la boda, sinceramente estaba nervioso.

-Todo listo Skipper no pasa nada- Los nervios se me notaban bastante pero bueno nunca me imaginé haciendo algo como esto.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Rico en forma sarcástica si era obvio que no ¿Por qué preguntaban de todas formas?

-Bueno no, estoy bastante nervioso- Un día antes no lo estaba en absoluto y ahora siento horrible.

-No tienes por qué estarlo Kowalski solo tienes que estar tranquilo en este día tan especial- Sé que no debía estarlo pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tratare de ya no estarlo- El momento había llegado yo ya estaba listo pero había un detalle Marlene no había llegado.

¿Por qué no llega? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Los nervios se apoderaron de mi inevitablemente no sé qué hacer, los chicos trataron de tranquilizarme funciono por unos momentos pero enseguida volvió a mí, ¿Dónde estará? Si no parece pronto enloqueceré.

Esperamos un poco más finalmente llego todos mis miedo se fueron inmediatamente todos volvimos a colocarnos en nuestro lugar, cuando llego a mi lado querido preguntarle todo pero la ceremonia empezó y no pude decirle nada más.

La ceremonia siguió en verdad quería saber porque llego tarde pero no podía detenerla así que deje transcurrirá con preocupación finalmente el momento llego.

-Kowalski Schmidt ¿Acepta a Marlene Díaz como esposa jura amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus vidas hasta que le muerte los separe?- Estaba un poco distraído así que tarde un poco en contestar.

-Sí, acepto- Note como todos suspiraron aliviados ¿Pensaron que diría que no? Hasta Marlene suspiro.

-Marlene Díaz ¿Acepta a Kowalski Schmidt como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los separe?- Marlene enseguida respondió.

-Sí, acepto- Al parecer ella no estaba distraída como yo lo había estado, enseguida me miro.

-Lo que dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia- Me puse algo apenado nunca había besado a Marlene en público.

Quedamos cara a cara yo seguí bastante apenado Marlene lo noto así que ella tomo la iniciativa tomando mi rostro y besándome por poco tiempo.

Estábamos en la fiesta, los chicos la había organizado para nosotros no me esperaba eso de ellos pero cualquier cosa podía esperar ahora de ellos los invitados no era muchos solo los más cercanos lo preferimos así además que no queríamos llamar la atención, Marlene me explico porque llegó tarde no me enoje ni nada, en medio de la fiesta Marlene me pidió que la acompañará no entendía porque pero lo hice, nos alejamos de todos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Marlene?- Ya no teníamos algo importante de que hablar lo demás ya fue aclarado.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo importante- Me comento que llego tarde por hablar de algo importante con Stacy ¿Sera eso?

-Bueno soy todo oídos adelante habla- Note que estaba nerviosa ¿Qué seria? Antes no estaba así.

-Sucede que… estoy embarazada- ¿Qué? No me lo esperaba digo nunca omitir la idea pero en verdad me sorprendió.

-¿En serio? Wow Marlene no lo esperaba- Estaba estático por la noticia un hijo lo cambiaba todo.

-¿No te gusto la idea?- Note la desilusión en su voz, no era eso ahora tenía que explicarme bien.

-No es eso Marlene me encanto la noticia, solo que realmente no me lo esperaba es todo- Iba a ser padre.

-Veo miedo en tus ojos no te preocupes serás buen padre- ¿Lo seria? Digo nunca tuve contacto alguno con un niño jamás.

-No tendré miedo si estas a mi lado solo espero serlo- Quizás no sería tan complicado como algunos lo hacían parecer.

-Lo serás confía en mi ¿Si?- Siempre he confiado en ella desde que nos topamos en la oficina de Antonio.

-Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré- Se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio un corto beso.

-Ahora tienes tu propia familia que te ama mucho- Ya la tenía con los chicos pero ahora crecía más.

-Siempre he tenido una familia solo que ahora es más grande contigo y con él o ella- La abrace fuertemente.

-¿Me amas?- ¿Por qué preguntar eso? Era más que obvio que la amaba ¿Serán efectos del embarazo?

-Hoy, mañana y siempre- A partir de hoy nuestras vidas cambiarían un poco pero no me importaba si era a su lado.

**Nota de la autora: Él próximo capítulo será el gran final pero ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Marlene está embarazada apuesto a que no lo esperaban ¿Cómo cambiara sus vidas? ¿Qué pasara con ellos? El gran final el sábado, Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Era el momento más crítico del capítulo casi no respiraba al escribirlo, jajaja ¿En serio? Parece que en serio algo pasa en el universo, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerlo a lo mejor otra escritora sí, espero que hayas muerto digo leído este capítulo, gracias. **

**Irina015: Si, la escribí no con demasiado detalles pero ahí está ojala te haya gustado, exacto ese día se acaba esta historia, no puse la expresión pero por lo menos sabes cómo se divorció de Antonio, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35 Nunca fue un error

Hola mis queridos lectores pues aquí el gran final agradezco a los que llegaron hasta aquí espero y haya sido lo que esperaban de esta historia o por lo menos se acercara para mí fue un gran gusto compartir esta historia con ustedes y agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerla en versad gracias y sin más el gran final.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 35: Nunca fue un error. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

La nueva misión a la que nos habían asignado estaba terminada fue menos difícil que la anterior y mucho más corta nos costó solo dos semanas fuera y moría de ganas de regresar había pasado exactamente un año después de la misión con Antonio al parecer esa misión es la única que nos ha dado problemas mayores como lo hizo.

Afortunadamente ya estábamos aquí esperaba quedarme más tiempo ya que solo descansaba de misión en misión muy poco me daban mucha tolerancia ya que era padre primerizo pero sabía que no podía abusar pero tampoco me gustaba pasar tan poco tiempo con mi familia ya encontraría una solución.

-Buena misión muchachos lo hicieron perfecto- No felicitaba Skipper como siempre luego de terminar una misión.

-Por suerte no nos llevó mucho tiempo- Odiaría estar más tiempo fuera desde hace mucho no lo soportaba.

-Descuida pasara algo de tiempo hasta que tengamos una nueva misión ahora no hay muchas y todas ya están a un equipo asignado- Siempre pasaba eso, un largo descanso y luego volver a una misión.

-Aburrido- Rico se aburría mucho sin una misión antes éramos todos pero ahora yo era la excepción.

-Chicos quisiera quedarme a platicar pero me están esperando- Enserio quería ver a Marlene hace dos semanas que no la veía.

-Pues deberías apurarte Kowalski, nos vemos luego- Después de eso fue directo a la casa.

Entre dejando mis cosas a un lado subiendo inmediatamente a las habitaciones de arriba entre a la que estaba enseguida ahí se encontraba él nuestro hijo.

-Hola Dustin- Él estaba dormido así que hable muy bajo desde que nació me encantaba mirarlo dormir.

Lo acaricie levemente se veía tan tranquilo que temí despertarlo, mejor lo dejaba dormir unos minutos mas.

-No oí cuando llegaste- La voz de Marlene me sorprendió yo no había oído cuando entro a la habitación.

-Trate de no hacer ruido por si estaba dormido parece que acerté- Voltee a mirarla, ella se acercó a mí.

-Te extrañamos bastante- Yo a ellos, solo pensaba en ellos mientras estaba fuera haciendo una misión.

-Yo a ustedes, estaré aquí un tiempo- Antes solo duraba muy poco aquí pero creo que ahora sería más tiempo.

-Es una agradable noticia te tenemos poco tiempo- Trataría de quedarme más tiempo no quería perderme nada de ellos.

-Intentare estar más tiempo lo prometo- Pero jamás dejaría mi trabajo es lo que soy no podría con otra cosa.

-Lo sé- Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso, necesitaba ese beso hace dos semanas que no probaba sus labios.

-Te amo mucho ¿Lo sabias?- Dije una vez que nos separamos del beso pero jamás nos alejamos.

-Siempre me lo dices, casi tantas veces como yo te lo digo- No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Como digas- Por esta vez la dejaría ganar recién llegaba así que quería disfrutarlos al máximo.

-Tengo que ducharme ¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras?- No entiendo porque me lo preguntaba.

-Siempre lo cuidare Marlene- Ella sonrió, me beso rápidamente y se fue, no puedo creer que al principio tenía miedo de ser padre.

De improviso Dustin se despertó lo supe porque empezó a llorar, enseguida me acerque a él cargándolo, al principio cuando nació temía mucho cargarlo era tan frágil que parecía que con un simple movimiento podía romperse al igual los chicos cuando lo conocieron no se atrevían a cargarlo pero ahora aquí estaba arrullándolo.

-Sabes Dustin cuando yo era joven perdí a mis padres y me quede literalmente solo pero tu jama sestaras solo nos tienes a nosotros, a los chicos que sé que te cuidaran si algo me llega a pasar- Le hablaba mi entra lo arrullaba.

-Es gracioso como terminamos tu madre y yo juntos, solo fui a completar una misión y lo que empezó como un error término siendo lo mejor que me paso en la vida- Él comenzaba a dormirse.

-Los amo mucho jamás lo olviden- Me senté con Dustin en brazos en un amplio sofá esperaría a que estuviera completamente dormido y lo acostaría en su cuna.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Acababa de arreglarme, tenía suerte que Kowalski hubiera venido antes de lo previsto, Dustin se daba cuenta de que hacía falta y se ponía bastante inquiero pero nada que no pudiera controlar además que a mí también me hacía mucha falta pero así era su trabajo y así lo aceptaba.

Decidí regresar a ver como estaban los hombres de mi alma pero al entrar a la habitación vi que Dustin no estaba en su cuna voltee la mirada y los vi dormidos acostados en el sofá, Dustin se veía realmente cómodo en el pecho de Kowalski me acerque lo más lentamente posible a ellos sentándome a un lado.

-Son iguales cuando duermen- Comente en voz baja, no quería despertarlos sabía que esta imagen se quedaría guardada para siempre.

Estire mi mano para acariciar a Kowalski realmente lo extrañe ¿Cómo te metiste en mi corazón en tan poco tiempo? La imagen de cuando entre a la oficina de Antonio llego a mí fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez nunca olvidaré ese día, él estaba de espalda hablando con Antonio, pero enseguida volteo hacia mí y nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Nuestro primer beso- Dije acariciando sus labios, eso tampoco lo olvidaría, fue extraña la situación pero sin duda memorable.

Estaba en el baño de mujeres avisándole que necesitaba hablar con él, mi sorpresa fue que apareció ahí, había oído que alguien venia y no dude en meterlo a un baño ahí ocurrió, estábamos tan cerca su aliento golpeando mi rostro finalmente lo bese en ese beso sentí todo y creo que desde ahí supe que lo amaba aunque me negara.

Luego mí vista giro hacia Dustin, este pequeño niño con tan solo tres meses de edad realmente fue muy feliz al tenerlo, Kowalski nunca pudo disfrazar su miedo pero yo si pude nunca se dio cuenta que estaba muy asustada no sabía si sería buena madre o no pero eso nunca se enseña.

Recuerdo el día que me entere, había tenido constates vómitos y mareos como muchas mujeres los ignore pero un día no pude, Stacy fue la que empezó a sospechar finalmente ella aclaro las dudas y aquí te tengo cariño, espero ser la madre que mereces, los amo demasiado.

-Marlene, perdón me quede dormido- Estaba despierto pero no se movía seguramente no quería despertar a Dustin.

-No quería despertarte, se veían tan bien dormidos- Él dirigió su mirada hacia Dustin a ambos nos gustaba verlo dormir.

-No lo hiciste descuida- Se levantó y dejo a Dustin en su cuna para regresar al sofá donde estaban dormidos.

-En verdad te extrañe- Me dijo sentándome en sus piernas enseguida yo me recosté en su pecho.

-Yo a ti me encanta tenerte así conmigo- Me gustaba su trabajo pero más tenerlo conmigo

-Siempre me tendrás así, sabes no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice- Se perfectamente a que se refería.

-Ni yo, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado- Al principio pensé que todo esto era un error.

-Gracias, me has dado tanto Marlene no sé si tenga vida para pagarte- No se daba cuenta que ya lo había hecho.

-Ya lo hiciste, Dustin fue lo mejor que me pudiste dar- Me dedico una sonrisa y sin previo aviso me beso.

-Te amo- Dijo cortando el beso y mirándome de una manera inexplicable yo solo lo comencé a acariciar.

-Hoy, mañana y siempre- Le respondí de la misma forma que él hace un año, porque ese día cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

**Nota de la autora: Perdonen si no les gusto el nombre pero soy Rusher, sé que se preguntaran porque tan temprano pero bueno no estaré en mi casa y era ahora o nunca, gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia como dije espero haya sido lo que esperaban y descuiden por mi parte vendrán más historia ahora estoy en una el martes publicaré otra por si gustan checar y gracias por todo. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ¿Quién no? Creo que fue la parte más emotiva cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pues creo que no muchos lo esperaron pero tenía que pasar, espero te haya gustado el final, gracias por todo.**

**Irina015: Lo sé pero tenía que pasar, de hecho originalmente no estaba pero decidí ponerlo, de nada fue un placer bueno será de los pingüinos pero tendrá incluidos cosas de Big Time Rush el martes que lo publique lo explicare, espero te haya gustado, gracias por todo. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
